Algo más que mi amigo
by Dani Criss
Summary: Blaine es un nuevo estudiante en el McKinley. Rápidamente se hará muy amigo de Kurt, quien empezará a enamorarse de Blaine pero tiene miedo de que si le dice a Blaine lo que siente perderá la amistad que tiene con él. ¿Se atreverá Kurt a decirle a Blaine lo que siente por él?
1. Como conocí a Blaine

POV Blaine

Me llamo Blaine Anderson. Tengo 17 años. Vivía en Westerville y estudiaba en Dalton hasta que mi padre perdió su trabajo y por suerte para mi y para mi padre mi papá encontró trabajo en Lima, Ohio. Seguramente os preguntéis porque no he nombrado a mi madre y es que resulta que no sé quien es. Según mi padre ella nos abandonó a mi y a mi padre cuando nací. Nunca he sabido nada de ella y tampoco es que haya querido saber algo de ella ya que ella me abandonó.

El caso es que hoy empiezo mi primer día en el McKinley. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de empezar el curso para apuntarme en el Glee Club. En Dalton era el líder de los Warblers. El año pasado no conseguimos ganar y este año realmente me gustaría hacerlo ya que este año me graduo.

POV Kurt

Me llamo Kurt Hummel. Tengo 17 años y estudio en el McKinley desde siempre. La verdad es que no sé por qué pero realmente tengo muchas ganas de empezar este año. Supongo que será por el tema de que este es mi último año y por fin lograré mi objetivo: irme de Lima para poder vivir en mi ciudad favorita NY. Solo espero que este año pase rápido igual que los anteriores. Realmente no tengo muchos amigos. De hecho mis únicos amigos son Rachel, Finn y Artie. Este año he oído que el profesor de español Will Schuester va abrir el Glee Club así que voy a apuntarme.

Terminaron las 2 primeras y rápidamente me dirigí a la sala del Glee Club. Cuando entré me encontré con el chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida, si, soy gay aunque mis amigos no lo saben. Si la gente se enterara mi popularidad se iría aún más por los suelos. Sin duda alguna no había visto a ese chico nunca.

POV Blaine

Buenos días. Me llamo Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar Piano Man de Billy Joel.

Muy bien - dijo el señor Schuester.

Entonces me acerqué al piano y empecé a tocarlo mientras cantaba.

**Blaine:**  
It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin  
He says, Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes

La la la de de da  
La la de de da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone

The piano! It sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man, what are you doin' here?", oh

La la la de de da  
La la de de da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

Tras la actuación el señor Schuester aplaudió y me dijo que me llamaría. Cuando iba a volver al pasillo vi que allí estaba un chico esperando a su turno para cantar.

- Hola - dijo el chico.

- Hola

- Me llamo Kurt Hummel. Has tenido genial en el escenario.

- Gracias ... yo ... yo me llamo Blaine. Soy nuevo en el instituto.

- Ya decía yo que no me sonabas de nada.

- ¿Es que conoces a todo el mundo?

- No conozco a todos pero por fortuna o por desgracia sé cómo son cada uno.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque tienes que tener cuidado sobretodo con ciertas personas. Procura no juntarte mucho con Sam, Puck, Quinn y Jake. Si lo haces procura no hacer nada que les molesten.

- Osea que son los malos del insti ¿no?

- Sí.

- ... gracias. Oye ¿qué vas a cantar? digo porque vas a audicionar para entrar en el Glee Club ¿no?

- ... sí, voy a cantar Blackbird de los Beatles. Me gustan mucho.

- Seguro que lo cantas bien. ¡Mucha mierda, Kurt!

- Gracias.

Entonces Kurt subió al escenario.

- Me llamo Kurt Hummel y voy a cantar Blackbird de los Beatles.

Y tras eso Kurt empezó a cantarla

**Kurt:**  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings, and learn to fly  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird, fly  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light (Fly) of the dark black night (Blackbird, fly)

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh..., uh, uh, uh!  
Tarara-rara-rara-raararararaaa

Blackbird, fly Fly  
Blackbird, fly Fly  
Into the light Fly of the dark black night Blackbird, fly

Uh, uh, uh, uh...

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

La verdad es que me gustó mucho como cantó la canción. Kurt parecía buena gente y por lo que me había dicho había gente a la que debía evitar así que de momento decidí hacerle caso. Le esperé a que terminará de hablar con el señor Schuester y luego nos fuimos del auditorio y nos dirigimos al patio. Allí me di cuenta de que Kurt tenía razón, pues cuando fuimos al patio Kurt y yo vimos como entre Puck y Sam cogían a un chico y lo metían dentro de un cubo de basura y después se iban como si nada. Entonces de repente una chica llamó a Kurt para que se sentara a comer con ella. Se trataba de Rachel, la mejor amiga de Kurt.

POV Kurt

En cuanto Rachel me llamó cogí a Blaine de la mano y lo llevé hacia donde estaba sentada Rachel.

- Hola Rachel.

- Kurt ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Me llamo Blaine - contestó el moreno.

- Acabamos de hacer la audición para entrar en el Glee Club - contesté.

- Bueno Blaine ¿de dónde eres? porque es obvio eres nuevo - preguntó Rachel.

- ¿Tanto se me nota que soy nuevo? dijo el moreno.

- Sí - dijimos Rachel y yo a la vez.

- Bueno, pues soy de Westerville, Ohio - dijo el moreno.

- Que sepas que has hecho bien en sentarte con nosotros. No me quiero imaginar que te hubieran hecho Puck y Sam si te hubieran visto sólo. - dijo Rachel.

Entonces vi como mis otros 2 amigos, Artie y Finn se acercaron a la mesa donde estábamos comiendo.

- ¡Vaya! Tenemos un nuevo alumno aquí - dijo Finn

- Soy Blaine.

- Encantado, soy Finn Hudson, juego en el equipo de baloncesto.

- Yo soy Artie y toco en la banda del instituto.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a ir a hacer la audición para el Glee Club. Luego nos vemos. - dijo Rachel.

Y tras eso Rachel se fue al auditorio. Entonces Blaine se giró hacia mi y me preguntó.

- Oye Kurt ¿en vuestro grupo no hay más chicas?

Entonces Finn, Artie y yo nos pusimos a reir.

- Mira Blaine, antes nos juntábamos con Santana y Brittany pero Rachel no quería que fuéramos amigos de ellas y como a Rachel la conocemos de antes pues ...

- ¿Desde cuando os conocéis? preguntó Blaine

- Desde hace 10 años - le contesté.

- ¡Guau! Eso es mucho tiempo. - dijo Blaine.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí - dijo Finn.

- Blaine, Rachel y Finn son novios, llevan saliendo 2 años. - dijo Artie.

- Vale. Si me disculpáis voy al baño un momento. - dijo Blaine.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? le pregunté.

- No, gracias.

Y entonces Blaine se fue.

POV Blaine

Entonces cogí y me fui al baño. Cuando fui al baño me encontré con Sam y Puck y seguí el consejo que me había dicho Kurt de no hacer nada para que les molestara. Por suerte para mi estaban hablando de fútbol y no se percataron de que estaba allí hasta que cuando iban a salir Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y me sonrió. Yo, como tonto le sonreí. La verdad es que ya sabía lo que le había hecho a aquel chico en el patio pero el caso es que esa sonrisa me encantó y en esos momentos tuve unas ganas tremendas de besarle. La verdad es que nunca me había pasado esto con ningún chico pero una cosa estaba clara. Jamás podía intentar besar a Sam ya que sabía lo que me iba a pasar. Después decidí volver a la mesa donde estábamos comiendo. Cuando llegué allí seguimos hablando de todo un poco en general aunque no les comenté a ninguno que creo que me gusta Sam, ya que para ellos Sam era de lo peor en el instituto y además tampoco iba a saber como iban a reaccionar cuando les dijera que creía que era gay.

Terminaron las clases y me dispuse a irme del instituto cuando por error me choqué con Sam.

- Lo-lo siento mucho.

Entonces Sam se me quedó mirando un segundo y su mano te tocó el hombro.

- No pasa nada. La próxima vez ten más cuidado - dijo el rubio.

La sensación que tuve cuando Sam me tocó el hombro fue increíble. De nuevo tuve ganas de besarle pero me contuve. Una cosa estaba clara. Tenía que olvidarme de Sam fuera como fuera.

Después me fui a mi casa y estuve hablando tranquilamente con mi padre sobre como me fue el primer día en el instituto. Después de comer Kurt me mandó un mensaje para que quedáramos para tomar café y yo le respondí invitándolo a mi casa. Le dí la dirección y a las 17:00 llegó a mi casa y allí empezamos a hablar.

- Entonces ¿qué te ha parecido el McKinley? me preguntó Kurt.

- Bien ... no es lo mismo que Dalton pero está bastante bien.

- ¿Y mis amigos?

- Bien aunque lo que me has dicho de Rachel me ha parecido un poco raro.

- Es que ella es así, es una diva salvo que no es popular en el instituto. De todas formas ella es buena persona a pesar de lo que te he dicho.

Y después continuamos hablando de más cosas. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de decirle lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Sam pero primero quería estar seguro de que a Kurt le pareciera bien que yo fuera gay. La verdad es que Kurt y yo habíamos congeniado muy bien pero de todas formas quería ser cauto. Después de estar hablando Kurt se fue de mi casa. Me puse a hacer los ejercicios de clase y mientras los hacía no paraba de pensar en Sam. Yo intentaba concentrarme en otra cosa pero no podía. Me estaba obsesionando con Sam.

POV Kurt

Después de salir de casa de Blaine me fui a mi casa e hice los ejercicios, los cuales acabé rápidamente. Después me puse a pensar en Blaine y en lo bien que nos llevábamos. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que me gusta pero apenas lo conozco y no sé cómo va a reaccionar así que de momento voy a intentar actuar con él como si simplemente le quisiera en plan amigo. Sólo espero que el no me note que realmente para mi el podría ser algo más que mi amigo.

* * *

Notas de autor

Voy a procurar poner 1 capítulo por semana.

Solamente he puesto las audiciones de Kurt y de Blaine porque son los personajes principales.

He puesto solamente Kurt y Blaine en los personajes del fic porque son los realmente importantes de este fic pese a que salen otros personajes como Rachel, Finn, etc.

En futuros capítulos habrán más canciones pero solo pondré la letra de las canciones que canten Kurt y Blaine.


	2. Vulnerabilidad

Antes de empezar con el capítulo quería agradecer a todos los que habéis comentado el capítulo.

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

POV Blaine

Había pasado 1 semana desde que hice las pruebas para entrar en Glee. Hoy por fin iban a decirnos quienes iban a formar parte de New Directions. En esta semana he conseguido integrarme en el grupo de amigos de Kurt aunque especialmente me llevo muy bien con Kurt, es como si fuera mi hermano, bueno mejor dicho mi otro hermano ya que tengo un hermano que se llama Cooper. El casi siempre está de viaje rodando anuncios o grabando alguna serie de televisión. En cuanto al tema de Sam cada día que pasa estoy más convencido de que realmente me atrae demasiado. Lo único bueno es que creo que voy a poder olvidarme más fácilmente de él ya que he descubierto que tiene novia. Se llama Quinn Fabray y es la capitana de las animadoras. En fin, que empezó un nuevo día en el McKinley. Tras terminar la 2º clase Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Artie y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba puesto el anuncio de los miembros de New Directions. Por surte todos nosotros logramos entrar. Sin embargo a todos nosotros nos llamó la atención que Quinn y Sam se habían apuntado al coro junto a Santana y Brittany. Los otros miembros que estaban en la lista eran Tina, Mercedes y Mike.

Después de clase nos reunimos todos en el Glee Club. Allí el señor Schuester el programa del Glee Club. También nos dijo que la tarea de esta semana iba a ser vulnerabilidad y que en teoría deberíamos de cantar algo que nos hiciera sentir vulnerables. Después de la clase de Glee me iba a ir para mi casa cuando Kurt se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? me preguntó.

- Pues no sé ... supongo que empezar con la tarea de Glee.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos la tarea juntos?

- ¿Te refieres a cantar un dúo juntos?

- No, sólo me refería a ayudarnos a elegir las canciones. Luego podríamos alquilar una peli.

- Está bien.

Entonces los 2 nos fuimos a mi casa, concretamente a mi habitación y allí cada uno empezó a pensar en las canciones que podíamos cantar cada uno cuando de repente Kurt me miró a mi y preguntó.

- Oye, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no he visto ninguna foto de tu madre ...

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme nada le respondí.

- Kurt, mi madre me abandonó al nacer. Por eso no hay ninguna foto de ella.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada Kurt. Tú no sabías nada.

- Oye ¿y si cantas alguna canción dedicada a tu madre? quiero decir ese tema saca tu lado más vulnerable.

La verdad es que Kurt podía tener razón en eso salvo por el tema de que pudiera salir del armario y declarar que me gusta Sam lo haría aún más pero claro no estaba listo para salir del armario y menos para decirle a Sam que me gustaba delante de Quinn.

- No sé Kurt, ya me lo pensaré. Tú también puedes cantar sobre la tuya, si quieres.

- Podría, pero no me sé ninguna canción.

Entonces los 2 seguimos con la tarea hasta que Kurt me miró y me dijo.

- Podríamos ir al videoclub a por la peli. Total, no estamos avanzando nada.

. Tienes razón. Vamos al videoclub.

Entonces los 2 fuimos al videoclub que había al lado de mi casa. Estuvimos mirando las peliculas y finalmente los 2 decidimos llevarnos la peli de Come What May. Kurt fue a donde estaba la dueña del videoclub mientras yo me quedé mirando a ver que películas tenían.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que estaba algo nervioso cuando cogí la película de Moulin Rouge. Me encantaría que mientras la estamos viendo el me abrazara y me besara pero creo que es imposible porque él no es gay. El caso es que fui a la dueña del videoclub y tuve una conversación un poco rara con ella porque empezó a preguntarme por Blaine.

- Dime chico, ¿es ese tu novio? me dijo la dueña.

- Si te soy sincero, me encantaría que lo fuera pero sólo somos amigos.

- Una lástima porque la verdad es que pegáis mucho como pareja. Seguro que hay algo que puedas hacer para que cambie esa situación.

- Puede que tengas razón pero Blaine no es gay y él no sabe que soy gay así que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar la situación.

- ¿Has dicho Blaine?

- Sí ¿por qué?

- Por nada. Creía que había entendido otra cosa. Y dime ¿cómo es que no sabe que eres gay? No hay nada de que avergonzarse por ser gay.

- Lo sé pero en mi instituto te pueden pegar sólamente por serlo. Además Blaine sólo lleva aquí 1 semana así que quiero estar seguro de que no odia a los gays.

- Ya decía yo que ese chico no me sonaba mucho porque yo llevo aquí mucho tiempo.

- Sí, lo cierto es que Blaine vivía en Westerville y como te he dicho pues hace 1 semana que vive aquí.

Entonces Blaine se acercó hacia donde estaba.

- Kurt, si no nos vamos ya se va a hacer realmente muy tarde y tu padre te reñirá.

- Vale. Le contesté.

Entonces le pagué a la dueña del videoclub y volvimos al cuarto de Blaine. Antes de ver la peli Blaine preparó una pizza y nos la comimos entre los 2 mientras veíamos la película. Mientras lo hacíamos estuve pensando en la conversación que tuve con la señora del videoclub. Fue todo muy rara cuando ella me preguntó si había dicho Blaine. No quería decirle nada a Blaine pero realmente por un momento pensé que la dueña del videoclub podría ser la madre biológica de Blaine y finalmente no le dije nada. Acabo la peli y me fui a mi casa.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente fuimos al instituto y cuando estaba sacando unos libros de mi taquilla Sam se paró al lado y se puso a hablar conmigo.

- Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente. Soy Sam.

- S...soy Blaine.

- Oye ¿es cierto que tu hermano es Cooper?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Pues porque soy fan de tu hermano. Creo que es mi ídolo. ¿Crees que podrías conseguir algún autógrafo suyo?

- ... claro aunque últimamente no pasa mucho por casa.

- Vale. Luego nos vemos en Glee!

Entonces se me acercó Kurt.

- ¿Qué quería Sam?

- Nada. Sólo un autógrafo de mi hermano.

- ¿De Cooper?

- Ya. Yo tampoco sé que ven en él. No me malinterpretes. Quiero mucho a mi hermano pero no entiendo cómo tiene tanta fama.

- Bueno. Da igual. ¿Has pensado en la canción para Glee?

- La verdad es que no.

- Yo creo que tengo la canción perfecta. "I miss you a little" de John Michael Montgomery. Quizás no es la perfecta porque cambiaría little por a lot pero me sirve.

- ¿Nos vamos a clase?

- Claro. Vamos.

Entonces Kurt y yo nos fuimos a clase de historia. La verdad es que no estuve muy atento a la clase. Sólo estuve pensando en la conversación que tuve con Sam. Al menos sabía alguna cosa de él. Era ídolo de mi hermano. Entonces pensé que podía intentar utilizar a mi hermano para acercarme un poco más a Sam. Sí, ya sé que está con Quinn pero al menos quiero ser su amigo. No debería de intentar ser su amigo pero mi cuerpo realmente me pide estar cerca de él así que tengo que intentarlo. Para ello lo que tengo que hacer es buscar alguna forma para que Sam no me note que me gusta porque la verdad es que me cuesta bastante que no se dé cuenta de que me gusta.

POV Kurt

Llegó la hora del Glee Club y entonces me puse a cantar I miss you a little de John Michael Montgomery

Sometimes a song can touch a nerve  
That takes me back to you  
When I pick up my old guitar  
And I play your favorite tune  
Every now and then, some little thing  
I've buried comes bubblin' up  
And once in a while, you feel close enough to touch

I miss you a little since you've been gone  
A few little memories keep hangin' on  
I miss you a little, I guess you could say  
A little too much, a little too often  
A little more every day

When I go by our old house  
I pretend that you're still there  
Waitin' for me on the porch  
But there's just an empty chair  
Wish I could see you just one more time  
Before I drive away  
So I could stop and go inside, and say

I miss you a little since you've been gone  
A few little memories keep hangin' on  
I miss you a little, I guess you could say  
A little too much, a little too often  
A little more every day  
A little too much, a little too often  
A little more every day

Tras la actuación todos se pusieron a aplaudir. Después Finn se puso a cantar I´ve got to be me en el sentido de que no sabe bailar. Todos le aplaudimos. Después Santana y Brittany se pusieron a cantar Landslide.

Después de Glee me fui a devolver la película al videoclub. Cuando llegué allí fui a la dueña y aprovechando que Blaine no estaba conmigo empecé a preguntarle sobre por qué se soprendió cuando le dije que era Blaine quien estaba conmigo.

- Aquí tienes la película.

- ¿Te ha gustado? y lo más importante ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

- Si, nos ha gustado y no, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Lo único bueno es que he descubierto que no es homófobo ya que no ha dicho nada cuando mis compañeras de Glee han cantado Landslide.

- Bueno ...

- Por cierto ¿por qué te quedaste sorprendida al decirte que era Blaine quien me acompañaba?

- Ya te dije que creía que había entendido otra cosa.

- Usted no me engaña. Hay algo más. ¿Acaso usted es ... acaso es usted la madre de Blaine?

- ... ¿Qué?

- Usted ayer me dijo que vive aquí hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y eso es suficiente para ti para sospechar que soy su madre?

- ... pues es cuanto menos sospechoso.

- Mira, si te soy sincera me quedé sorprendida cuando me dijiste ese nombre pero no es porque sea la madre de Blaine.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te quedaste sorprendida?

- Pues ... porque hace unos meses vino aquí una mujer a por una película. No me acuerdo cuál se llevó pero el caso es que me dijo que tenía un hijo que se llamaba Blaine y que lo había abandonado nada más nacer.

- Y ¿ella vive aquí?

- Por desgracia se fue de Lima. Lo sé porque me lo dijo ella. Así que yo no sé si tu amigo Blaine es el hijo de esta mujer que vino.

- Y ¿no tienes ningún teléfono de ella?

- Tenía un teléfono fijo pero evidentemente al irse pues no sé nada de ella.

- Entiendo ...

Entonces recibí un mensaje de Blaine para que fuera a su casa a ayudarle con la canción. Me despedí de la mujer del videoclube Blaine y me fui a casa de Blaine. Allí empecé a ayudarle a Blaine con la canción. Lo cierto es que por mucho que intentara concentrarme yo solo podía pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con la mujer del videoclub. Lo cierto es que Blaine apenas me había de su madre. Sólo me dijo que le abandonó cuando nació.

- Entonces Blaine, si tu vieras a tu madre cerca ¿qué le dirías?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Pues porque así podría ayudarte a elegir la canción.

- Pues ... probablemente le diría que ... la odio ... mejor dicho que para mi ella no existe y jamás va a poder intentar ser mi madre porque tuvo 17 años para hacerlo.

- ¿No te plantearías al menos escuchar lo que te tendría que decir?

- Puede pero de todas formas mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma.

Entonces puse una cara seria.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu le darías una oportunidad?

- No ... no es eso. Es que yo sólo pienso que no tengo madre y no tengo ninguna oportunidad de volver a verla y en cambio tú sí.

- Kurt, te entiendo perfectamente porque estoy más que seguro de que tu madre fue la mejor madre que podías tener pero yo ... yo nunca he tenido madre. No sé cómo es ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Para mi alguien que te abandona de esa forma sin darle una oportunidad me parece lo peor.

- ... sí, mi madre fue buena conmigo ...

- Kurt ¿te encuentras bien?

- Mira Blaine ... hay una cosa que no te quería decir pero creo que lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Qué es Kurt? ¿Tiene que ver con mi madre?

- ... esta tarde he averiguado que tu madre estuvo en Lima hace unos meses.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- ... la mujer del videoclub. Lo cierto es que ayer se quedó sorprendida al saber que te llamabas Blaine y hoy me lo ha confesado todo.

- ... y ¿no te ha dicho nada más?

- No, Blaine. Eso es todo.

- Osea que ha estado a 2 horas de mi casa y no quiere saber nada de mi. ¿Entiendes Kurt que no quiera darle una oportunidad a mi madre aunque consiguiera encontrarla?

- Sí ... Blaine.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento mucho. Hubiera sido mejor no contarte eso de tu madre.

- Para nada Kurt. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. Con esto me has demostrado que eres un gran amigo, mejor dicho el mejor amigo que nadie pueda tener,

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente.

Entonces Blaine se acercó y me abrazó. Durante el abrazo estuve imaginándome que después del abrazo nos empezaríamos a besar pero rápidamente recordé que me acababa de decir que soy su mejor amigo. Al menos aunque no sea su novio soy su mejor amigo.

- Esto ... Kurt quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Me gustaría mucho que te quedaras a dormir esta noche ... mi padre está de viaje de negocios y yo ... realmente necesito a un amigo ahora mismo.

- Claro. No te preocupes. Voy a avisar a mi padre.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

La verdad es que quería ayudar a Blaine a pasar este momento que estaba pasando aunque lo cierto es que me aterraba la simple idea de dormir en casa de Blaine ¿Y si mientras sueño confieso mis sentimientos por él? Ya sé que no podemos controlar lo que soñamos pero intentaré no pensar en eso. Tan solo pensaré que Blaine me necesita y yo voy a ayudarle.

Llegó la noche y nos fuimos a dormir. Pensé que ibamos a dormir en camas separadas pero Blaine insistió en que quería dormir conmigo así que nos metimos en la cama. Estaba algo nervioso pues nunca había dormido con alguien que me gustara. No podía dormir por culpa de esos nervios. Pasó un rato y Blaine empezó a hablarme.

- Kurt ¿Estás dormido?

- No ¿qué pasa?

- Es que ... no paro de darle vueltas ¿cómo es posible que mi madre haya estado a 2 horas de mi casa y no haya querido saber nada de mi, ni una triste llamada?

- ... Blaine ... no intentes buscar una explicación porque no la hay. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es simplemente olvidarte del tema.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? Pensaba que realmente había superado el tema de mi madre pero aún me sigue afectando.

- Es normal. A mi también me pasa lo mismo con mi madre.

- Kurt ¿puedo abrazarte?

- Claro.

Entonces Blaine me abrazó y Blaine siguió hablándome.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

Cuando me dijo eso me quedé realmente sorprendido. En el fondo sabía que me lo había dicho en plan colega pero una parte de mi se preguntó si realmente sentía por mí algo más que una amistad. Entonces decidí contestarle.

- Yo también te quiero Blaine.

Entonces Blaine cerró los ojos y en unos minutos se quedó dormido abrazado a mi. Yo intenté dormirme aunque me costó bastante.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente Kurt y yo nos despertamos, nos dimos una ducha y preparé el desayuno. Después nos fuimos a clase. Entonces Sam se me acercó a mi.

- Oye Blaine ¿Has hablado con tu hermano?

- No, no se ha pasado por casa. Tranquilo que cuando se pase se lo pido ¿ok?

- Vale.

Por la tarde me fui a la reunión del Glee Club. Lo cierto es que no había preparado ninguna canción. Por suerte se me ocurrió una idea. Cuando terminamos de entrar todos el señor Schuester empezó a hablar.

- Bien chicos, pues hoy es el turno de Blaine. ¿Qué nos tienes preparados Blaine?

- ... Verá señor Schuester no he podido prepararme ninguna canción. Aparte no he encontrado ninguna canción que exprese lo que realmente siento así que si me disculpas voy a decirlo simplemente.

- Bien, Blaine. Adelante, tienes la palabra.

- Está bien. No sé si lo sabéis pero el caso es que cuando nací mi madre me abandonó y mi padre tuvo que cuidar de mi solo. El caso es que ayer me enteré de que mi madre ha estado viviendo aquí hace unos meses y realmente me ha dolido mucho porque mi antiguo hogar estaba solamente a 2 horas de aquí y ni tal siquiera se ha molestado en ponerse en contacto conmigo así mi madre es lo que me hace sentir más vulnerable.

Cuando terminé de decirlo todos se quedaron muy tristes y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba yo y me abrazaron. Después el señor Schuester siguió hablando.

Cuando terminó la clase Sam se acercó a mi y empezó a hablarme.

- Blaine.

- Dime.

- Quería pedirte disculpas, yo ... te he estado mareando con lo del autógrafo cuando estás pasando por esto. Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada Sam. No es que lo supieras así que no te preocupes ¿vale?

- Vale ... si quieres hablar conmigo de ese tema llámame ¿vale?

- Vale. Gracias.

Y entonces me fui a mi casa pensando en que Sam se estaba portando bien conmigo. ¿Acaso le gusto? Creo que no porque es hetero pero me sorprende que Sam se comporte así conmigo.


	3. Confesiones

POV Blaine

Habían pasado unos días desde que terminó la semana de Vulnerabilidad en el Glee Club. Un día por la mañana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente oí que alguien tocó la puerta de mi casa. Se trataba de mi hermano Cooper, que había vuelto de Nueva York.

- !Hola hermanito! me dijo.

- ¡Hola Coop!

Entonces Cooper y yo nos abrazamos.

- Si que me has hechado de menos canijo.

-¡Oye!

- Lo siento, era una broma.

- ¿No llegabas por la tarde?

- Sí pero decidí coger el vuelo anterior y ... aquí estoy. Ahora tienes clase ¿no? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Me encantaría pero antes de que se me olvide mi amigo Sam me pidió que le firmaras un autógrafo.

- Blaine, sabes que lo hago encantado pero no tienes que prometer que voy a firmar todos los autógrafos.

- Está bien Coop. Sólo me lo ha pedido él.

Entonces Cooper me firmó el autógrafo, después los 2 desayunamos y después Cooper me acercó al instituto.

POV Kurt

Hoy era un día normal y corriente como cualquier otro. Me levanté, desayuné y luego me fui al instituto. Cuando fui a abrir mi taquilla vi como se me acercaba Mercedes.

- Hola Kurt.

- Hola Mercedes.

- Oye me gustó mucho como cantaste en el Glee Club.

- Gracias, tu tampoco estuviste mal.

- No sé Kurt, había pensado en que ... podíamos quedar ... para cantar o lo que sea ...

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo lo que creo que estaba sucediendo? Normalmente le habría dicho que no pero tras haberle dicho a Blaine que lo quería aunque fuera en plan amigo tenía que demostrarle a Blaine que no soy gay ya que no estoy listo para salir del armario así que decidí aceptar.

- Claro Mercedes. Ya quedaremos un día de estos.

- Genial. Nos vemos Kurt.

- Hasta luego Mercedes.

Y entonces Mercedes se fue. Antes de que me fuera a clase de inglés Rachel me interrumpió.

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- ¡Hey Rachel!

- Oye ... ¿en serio vas a quedar con Mercedes? ¿Seguro que es tu tipo?

- No veo porque no. Además de momento sólo somos amigos.

- Muy bien. Como quieras.

Y entonces Rachel y nos fuimos a clase.

POV Blaine

Después de que Cooper me acercara al instituto me fui a mi taquilla. Entonces dejé algunos libros allí y cuando cierro la taquilla veo que Tina estaba al lado mío.

- Hola Blaine.

- Hey Tina ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Bieen. Gracias por preguntar ... por cierto ... quería decirte que si quieres hablar conmigo de lo que sea puedes hacerlo.

- Gracias, Tina.

- Esto ... también quería preguntarte si podíamos ir esta noche a cenar a Breadstix.

La verdad es que me soprendió que Tina me pidiera salir. No sabía muy bien por donde salir así que salí con lo primero que pensé que por otra parte era lógico.

- Ehhh no puedo Tina. Acaba de volver mi hermano de Nueva York y realmente había hecho planes con él.

- Entiendo ... ¿qué tal mañana?

La verdad es que no me esperaba que Tina fuera tan insistente sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que en las clases que voy con ella apenas habla y en Glee Club tampoco lo hace. Entonces decidí aceptar porque no estaba preparado para salir del armario y tal vez si la rechazaba la gente podía empezar a hablar.

- Está bien. ¿Mañana a las 9?

- Vale. Pues quedamos mañana a las 9 en Breadstix.

- Perfecto.

Entonces Tina se fue a su clase y cuando me dirigía hacia mi clase me encontré con Sam y le dí el autógrafo de Cooper.

- ¡Hola Sam!

- ¡Hey Blaine!

- ¿A qué no averiguas que te he conseguido?

- ¿Tienes el autógrafo de tu hermano?

- ¡Siiii!

Entonces se lo dí. Tras dárselo Sam me abrazó.

- Muchas gracias Blaine.

- De nada.

Tras eso los 2 nos fuimos a clase.

POV Kurt.

Terminaron las clases y todos nos fuimos al Glee Club. Allí el señor Schuester nos dijo que teníamos que conseguir dinero para pagarnos el autobús para llevarnos a las Regionals y que había convencido a las Cheerios para que nos ayudaran a limpiar los coches para conseguir el dinero.

Entonces nos fuimos a limpiar los coches. Allí nos pusimos por parejas Rachel y Finn se pusieron juntos, Santana y Brittany hicieron lo mismo, Tina se emperró en ponerse con Blaine sorprendentemente. Sam se puso con Quinn y yo ... pues me puse con Mercedes.

Mientras estaba limpiando 1 coche con Mercedes no paraba de fijarme en Blaine y éste no paraba de mirar a Sam. Continué limpiando el coche mientras miraba a Blaine cuando de repente me paró.

- Dime la verdad Kurt ¿Es que te gusta Tina?

La verdad es que me quedé sorprendido y no sabía lo que decir. Si le decía que no ella sabría que estoy mintiendo porque no paraba de mirar el coche y podría sospechar de que en realidad miraba a Blaine así que le dije que sí.

- S...sí.

- ¡Aún encima tienes el morro de quedar conmigo a pesar de que te gusta Tina! ¡Eres lo peor Kurt Hummel!

POV Blaine

No sé que estaba pasando entre Kurt y Mercedes pero el caso es que oía cómo discutían y Tina entonces me paró.

- Eres muy descarado Blaine. ¿Por qué todos los chicos os fijais en Quinn? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Yo no sabía que decir. Podría salir del embrollo diciendo que era gay y que realmente miraba a Sam pero decidí callarme lo que hizo que Tina se cabreara más. Entonces vi como Mercedes y Tina cogieron una piedra cada una y rompían las ventanillas de los coches que estaban limpiando y tras eso empezaron a cantarnoa a Kurt y a mi "Bust your windows" y las Cheerios decidieron hacer los coros.

**Las Cheerios:** Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh...

**Mercedes:**

I bust the windows out your car  
And though it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now I don't care about that part

**Tina:**

I bust the windows out your car (Hey!)  
After I saw you looking right at her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn (learn...)

**Mercedes y Tina:**

I must admit it helped a little bit (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
To think of how you felt when you saw it (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
I didn't know that I had that much strength (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
But I'm glad you see what happens when (**Las Cheerios:** woah)

You see you can't just play with people's feelings (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile (**Las Cheerios:** wo-)  
But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (**Las Cheerios:** woah)

**Mercedes:**

I bust the windows out ya car (**Las Cheerios:** wo-)  
You know I did it cuz I left my mark (**Las Cheerios:** wo-ah ah)  
Wrote my initials with a crowbar (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah wo)  
And then I drove off into the dark (**Las Cheerios:** wo-ah-ah)

**Tina:**

I bust the windows out ya car, hey (**Las Cheerios:** wo-)

You should feel lucky that was all I did (**Las Cheerios:** wo-)  
(**Las Cheerios:** wo~)  
After 5 whole years of this bullsh- (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah)  
Gave you all of me and you played with it (**Las Cheerios:** Oh, oh, oh, ooh)

**Mercedes y Tina:**

I must admit it helped a little bit (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
I didn't think that I had that much strength (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
But I'm glad you see what happens when (**Las Cheerios:** woah)

You see you can't just play with people's feelings (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
You probably say that it was juvenile (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
But I think that I deserve to smile (**Las Cheerios:** woah)

Bust windows out yo car  
But it don't come back to my broken heart  
You could neva feel I how I felt that day  
Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no woah!(**Las Cheerios:** woah-)

(**Las Cheerios:** Yeah I did it)

**Mercedes:**

You should know it (**Tina: **You should know it)  
I ain't sorry (**Tina:** I ain't sorry)  
You deserved it (**Tina:** You deserved it)  
After what you did to me (**Tina:** After what you did)  
You deserve it (**Tina:** You deserve it)  
I ain't sorry no ohhh (**Tina:** I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry)

**Tina:**

(**Mercedes:** Broke my heart, broke your car)  
You caused me pain (**Mercedes:** You caused me pain, so I did the same)  
Even though what you did to me was much worse (**Mercedes:** ah-ah-ah)  
I had to do something to make you hurt (**Mercedes:** ah-ah-ah)

**Tina y Mercedes;**

Oh but why am I still crying (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
Why am I the one who's still crying (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
Oh oh you really hurt me baby (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)  
You really, you really hurt me baby (**Las Cheerios:** ah-ah-ah)

Hey hey hey hey hey hey

**Mercedes:**

Now watch me you

**Tina:**

Now watch me

**Mercedes y Tina:**

I bust the windows out your car.

Después Tina y Mercedes se fueron de allí. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho y entonces decidí irme a mi casa.

Al día siguiente fui al instituto y me encontré con Tina y la paré para explicarle porque había echo eso.

- No quiero hablar contigo Blaine. Estoy muy enfadada contigo.

- Por favor Tina. No te pido que hables conmigo. Tan sólo escúchame lo que tengo que decirte.

- Tienes 2 minutos Anderson.

- Siento muchísimo haberte dado esperanzas pero realmente nunca he estado interesado en ti como pareja ... pero lo cierto es que tampoco me ... me estaba fijando en Quinn. Yo ... yo ... estaba fijándome en Sam. Tina, soy gay. Lo siento mucho por no habértelo dicho pero es que no estaba preparado para salir del armario. Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

- ¡Blaine! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No es que te vaya a perdonar tan fácilmente pero al menos podías haber sido sincero conmigo. Me parece bien que seas gay.

- Tina, comprende un poco mi situación. Acabo de llegar a este instituto y lo último que quiero es que me vayan señalando como el gay del instituto.

- Entiendo ... pero aún así tienes que decírselo al menos a tus amigos porque tal vez se enfaden contigo por no haber sido sincero.

- Creo que lo haré.

- Bueno Blaine, me voy a clase. Nos vemos luego en el Glee Club.

Y entonces Tina se fue. La verdad es que sentí un gran alivio cuando le dije a Tina que era gay. Ella tenía razón. Tengo que decírselo a mis amigos. Sé que a lo mejor puede costarme mis amistad con Kurt pero tengo que hacerlo para ser yo mismo.

POV Kurt

Estaba realmente muy avergonzado con lo que me pasó ayer con Mercedes así que fui a su taquilla y la esperé para decirle que soy gay.

- ¿Qué haces ahí imbécil?

- Mercedes tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar.

- Mercedes. Ayer te mentí. No estaba fijándome en Tina.

- Ya ... y yo soy ciega ¿no?

- Ayer estaba fijándome en Blaine. Soy gay Mercedes.

Tras confesarle que soy gay Mercedes se quedó callada unos segundos y finalmente siguió hablando.

- ... lo imaginaba.

- ¿Perdón?

- Mírate Kurt. Siempre vas vestido a la moda. Es obvio que seas gay.

- Bueno pero si pensabas eso ¿por qué me pediste salir? y ¿tanto se me nota?

- Yo lo noto y Rachel también. Y ... te pedí salir porque ... porque una parte de mi no quería que fueras gay.

- Lo siento mucho Mercedes.

- No pasa nada pero hazme un favor. Sal del armario.

- Lo haré Mercedes.

Y entonces los 2 nos fuimos a clase.

Terminaron las clases y cada uno se fue para su casa. Después tuvimos la reunión del Glee Club. Cuando terminó la reunión cada uno se fue a su casa y yo decidí ir a casa de Blaine para confesarle que soy gay y que me gusta. No podía mantenerlo por más tiempo este secreto. Solo esperaba que no se enfadara conmigo. Entonces llegué a casa de Blaine y éste me abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo ... quería hablar contigo a solas ... ¿estás sólo?

- Bueno ... Cooper está en su habitación ... pero si quieres podemos ir a mi habitación. Allí nadie nos molestará.

Entonces los 2 fuimos a su habitación.

- Dime Kurt ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

- Yo ...

Empecé a ponerme muy nervioso y entonces Blaine empezó a hablar.

- Kurt yo también tengo algo que decirte pero continúa con lo que me ibas a decir.

Seguía muy nervioso así que decidí que Blaine continuara hablando.

- Lo mío puede esperar Blaine así que dímelo.

- Como quieras. ... verás Kurt hay una cosa que te he querido decir desde que te conozco ... bueno mejor dicho 2 cosas. No sé muy bien como te lo vas a tomar pero el caso es que yo ... yo soy gay.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que soy gay Kurt. ¿es que estás en contra o ...

y antes de que terminara la frase le corté diciéndole que tamibén lo era.

- Yo también soy gay Blaine. Precisamente era lo que te quería decir.

- ¿En serio Kurt?

- Según Mercedes y Rachel parezco bastante gay pero lo más extraño eres tú porque no tienes pluma ni nada de eso.

- Ya ... Tina intentó ligar conmigo el otro día y tuve que decirle que no.

- A mi me pasó lo mismo con Mercedes.

- ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo porque Mercedes cantó "Bust your windows" con Tina.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

- Nos pasamos con ellas ¿no crees?

- Ya ... pero tampoco es que estuviéramos preparados para salir del armario ¿no?

- Es lo que le dije a Tina.

- Por cierto ¿cuál era la segunda cosa que no me habías dicho?

- Kurt, es que me da mucha vergüenza. Si te lo digo va a cambiar nuestra amistad y no quiero perderla por nada del mundo.

Después de que me dijera esa frase me quedé flipando porque eso solamente podía significar que le gustaba y que por fin íbamos a ser pareja.

- Blaine. Digas lo que me digas no va a afectar jamás a nuestra amistad y ¿sabes por qué? porque ante todo eres mi mejor amigo.

- Kurt, no sé si nuestra amistad es tan fuerte como para superar a esto que no te he dicho.

- Blaine, confía en mí. Te juro que nada de lo que me digas va a hacer que cambie nada de nuestra amistad.

- Está bien Kurt. Que sepas que no se lo he dicho a nadie y tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

- Lo prometo Blaine.

- El caso Kurt es que ... me gusta alguien.

- ¿Eso iba a afectar a nuestra amistad?

Mientras le estaba diciendo eso no para de pensar que en unos segundos Blaine iba a declarar su amor por mí. Yo, por mi parte decidí hacerme el tonto para que me lo dijera él.

- Entonces Blaine ¿quién te gusta?

- Pues ... verás ... el chico que me gusta es ... Sam.

Tras decirme eso me quede totalmente en blanco. No me lo podía creer. ¿En serio le gusta Sam viendo lo que le hizo el otro día a otros estudiantes? Yo no sabía qué decir y entonces Blaine empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Ves? No te gusta la idea de que me guste Sam ¿verdad?

Entonces por fin reaccioné.

- Pues sí, no me hace gracia que te guste Sam. Si no lo conocieras podría entenderlo pero Sam se ha metido con los losers.

- Puede que tengas razón Kurt pero a mi me ha tratado bien y contra el amor no puedo luchar ¿o acaso tu puedes elegir quien te gusta?

La verdad es que Blaine había dado en el clavo. No puedes elegir de quien te enamoras. Yo mismamente me he enamorado de él pero ahora sé que no me corresponde.

- Su-supongo que tienes razón pero aún así él está con Quinn. Deberías de olvidarte de él.

- Lo sé Kurt, lo sé pero ¿Acaso tu podrías quitar los sentimientos que sientes por alguien cuando lo estás viendo todos los días? No te digo que vaya a lanzarme a por él porque para empezar no sé si le gusto pero eso no quita que pueda gustarme y me vaya a costar verle de esa forma.

De nuevo Blaine había dado en el clavo. Yo no puedo dejar de lado los sentimientos que tengo por Blaine.

Viendo que no decía nada Blaine siguió hablando.

- Por favor Kurt dime que vamos a seguir siendo los mejores amigos. Para mi es muy importante nuestra amistad. No me gustaría perderla por nada del mundo.

Cuando me dijo eso me dieron ganas de decirle a Blaine que dejara de ver a Sam si quería seguir siendo mi amigo pero ¿cómo iba yo a negarme a seguir siendo su amigo aunque a él le guste Sam? Al fin y al cabo es lo que me ha dicho antes. No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos así que le dije lo que él quería oír.

- Supogno que podemos seguir siendo amigos Blaine. Los amigos no podemos estar de acuerdo en todas las cosas ¿no?

- Muchas gracias Kurt. Realmente necesitaba oír eso.

Entonces me abrazó. Mientras me estaba abrazando me entraron ganas de llorar porque me hubiera gustado que el sintiera algo por mí algo más que una simple amistad.

* * *

Nota de autor.

Ya sé que dije que no iban a salir canciones que no fueran cantadas por Blaine o por Kurt pero en este caso la he incluido porque era algo importante para la trama.


	4. Culpa al alcohol

POV Kurt

Había pasado unas semanas desde que Blaine me confesó que le gustaba Sam. La verdad es que he intentado por todos los medios que Blaine no me notara que estaba totalmente en contra de que le gustara Sam porque aunque no pudiera ser su novio al menos podría ser su mejor amigo ya que si le decía a Blaine que no podía seguir siendo su mejor amigo podría sospechar de que siento algo por él y eso no podía permitírmelo.

Después de clases empezamos con la reunión del Glee Club. El señor Schuester nos dijo que ya teníamos el dinero necesario para pagar el autobús pese a los destroces que hicieron Mercedes y Tina. Después del anuncio del señor Schuester Rachel pidió la palabra para decir que le gustaría componer una canción para cantarla en las regionals. En cuanto lo dijo todo el mundo se opuso a la idea menos Finn. Entonces Finn le dijo a Rachel que estaba de acuerdo con que compusiera una canción pero que pensaba que necesitaba tener más experiencias para poder componer mejor. Terminó la reunión del Glee Club y Rachel nos reunión en el auditorio para decirnos que mañana iba a dar una fiesta en su casa aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres.

Después me fui a mi casa y empecé a hacer los deberes que teníamos que hacer. La verdad es que aunque por un lado tenía ganas de estar con Blaine yo me dije para mi mismo que si tal vez pasara menos tiempo con él podría dejar de sentir lo que siento por él. Entonces alguien tocó el timbre de mi casa. Se trataba de Rachel. Le abrí la puerta y fuimos a mi habitación.

- Kurt ¿por qué no me has apoyado antes en la reunión del Glee Club?

- Porque en parte Finn tiene razón. Tu vida es como si fueras Cenicienta, la que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida, no bebe ni fuma y todavía es virgen.

- Bueno ... tu también eres Cenicienta.

- Ya pero no intento escribir canciones.

- Tu no intentarás escribir canciones pero estás viviendo en un sueño en el que Blaine es el hombre de tu vida y él sólo te ve como un amigo pero tú aún encima sigues emperrado en seguir siendo su mejor amigo pensando que algún día se fijará en ti.

La verdad es que aunque me hirieron las palabras que me dijo Rachel en cierto sentido tenía razón.

- Rachel. Te has pasado 20 pueblos aunque tienes razón.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Rachel? Para ti es todo muy sencillo. Ya tienes a Finn, tu chico perfecto. Yo ya lo tengo pero no se quiere fijar en mí y cada día que pasa sufro.

- Te diría que lo entiendo aunque te estaría mintiendo porque no lo estoy viviendo ni lo he vivido pero sin embargo ... creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿Qué idea?

- He pensado que en la fiesta podríamos jugar al juego de la botella y así podrás besarle o podríamos jugar al juego de Verdad o Atrevimiento y Finn y yo podríamos pedirte a ti que besaras a Blaine. Así al besarlo el podría darse cuenta de que en realidad le gustas.

- Mira Rachel. Voy a ir a la fiesta pero hay muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

- Bueno, Kurt yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eso pase ¿vale?

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Bueno Kurt, yo me voy a mi casa. Te veo mañana.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Rachel se fue de mi casa. La verdad es que la idea que me había dicho Rachel me gustaba bastante Si consiguiera besar a Blaine podría saber si en el fondo Blaine siente algo por mi y si me rechaza podría olvidar estos sentimientos que tengo por él.

Al día siguiente me fui al instituto y cuando llegué a mi taquilla me estaba esperando Blaine, quien parecía algo enfadado.

- Kurt ¿me estás evitando?

- ¿Yo? No.

- Kurt, no me mientas. Llevas unos días en los que apenas nos vemos. ¿Es por lo de Sam?

- Blaine ... no es por Sam. He estado muy liado. Déjame compensártelo. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa antes de irnos a casa de Rachel?

La verdad es que no quería decirle eso pero es la única cosa que se me ocurría para que no se enfadara conmigo.

- Vale.

Después nos fuimos a clase juntos.

Terminaron las clases y después de comer me fui a casa de Blaine tal y como le había prometido a Blaine. Al tocar el timbre de su casa me abrió Blaine y luego nos fuimos a su habitación. Al entrar en su habitación Blaine cerró la puerta y me quedé flipando con lo que me dijo nada más cerrar la puerta.

- Kurt. Estás muy guapo.

- Grr-gracias.

- Por cierto Kurt quería decirte que no voy a hacer nada con Sam. Es evidente que te molesta algo pero aparte de eso él está con Quinn así que no voy a hacer nada.

- Te diría de que no me alegro pero te mentiría. Por cierto ¿ya le has dicho a tu padre que eres gay?

- No. Quiero hacerlo pronto pero tengo miedo de que mi padre pueda odiarme.

- Seguro que no lo hace. Tu padre es buena persona. Yo cuando se lo dije a mi padre tuve miedo a su reacción pero la verdad es que se lo ha tomado bastante bien.

- Espero que tengas razón Kurt. ¡Dios Kurt! He echado tanto de menos nuestras conversaciones.

- Y yo también Blaine. Ahora no estoy tan liado así que te prometo que nos veremos más a menudo.

- Eso espero.

Y así seguimos durante toda la tarde.

Llegó la noche y todos nos fuimos a casa de Rachel. En cuanto llegamos Rachel se quedó sorprendida al verme llegar con Blaine y rápidamente me separó de Blaine.

- Así que ... ¿esta es tu forma de olvidarte de Blaine?

- No he podido hacer otra cosa Rachel. Blaine estaba muy mosqueado. Pensaba que le estaba evitando.

- Bueno ... ¿estás listo para esta noche?

- Si te soy sincero no. ¿Sabes una cosa? Antes, cuando fui a su casa me dijo que estaba muy guapo. ¿Entiendes que me haga ilusiones con él?

- Lo entiendo Kurt, es decir, Blaine es muy atractivo y si te dice eso pues es normal.

- Será mejor que volvamos al salón.

Y entonces los 2 volvimos al salón. Cuando lo hicimos Finn había sacado las bebidas y todo el mundo menos Blaine cogió un vaso. Lo cierto es que yo no suelo beber pero sabiendo que esta noche tal vez iba a poder besar a Blaine creí que lo mejor era emborracharme un poco así que cogí otro vaso.

Estuvimos bebiendo y bailando una media hora cuando Rachel se fue a por una botella y empezamos a jugar al juego de la botella. Rachel giró la botella y le tocó besar a Quinn. Después Quinn la giró y besó a Finn. Finn cogió la botella y la giró y le tocó besar a Santana. Santana la giró y le tocó besar a Sam y cuando Sam giró la botella le tocó besar a Blaine para desgracia mía. Cuando Blaine vio que Sam le tenía que besar vi como se puso muy contento. Entonces Sam se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarlo. Mientras lo hacía empecé a sentirme fatal con una rabia porque se suponía que era yo quien tenía que besar a Blaine. Después del beso Blaine cogió a Sam y lo llevó al pequeño escenario que Rachel había preparado y se pusieron a cantar "Don you want me"

**Blaine:**

You were working as a waiter in a cocktail bar, when I met you...  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new

Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you,  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,  
And I can put you back down too

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

**Blaine y Sam:**  
It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh

**Sam:**  
I was working as a waiter in a cocktail bar  
That much is true,  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you,  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

**Blaine:**  
Don't, **(Sam:** Don't,) don't you want me? (**Sam:** don't you want me?)

**Blaine:**  
You know I can't believe it

**Blaine y Sam:**  
When I hear that you won't see me.  
Don't, (**Sam:** Don't,)

**Blaine (Sam):**  
Don't you want me? (don't you want me?)  
You know I don't believe you

**Blaine y Sam**  
When you say that you don't need me.

It's much too late to find.  
When you think you've changed your mind,  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby? (**Sam:** Baby!)  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby? (**Blaine:** Baby!)  
Don't you want me, oh!  
Don't you want me, baby? (**Blaine:** O-oh!)  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby

Después del dúo tenía muchas ganas de salir de aquella fiesta. Sam había besado a Blaine. Ya sé que sólo fue de mentira pero aún así me dolió demasiado. Entonces cogí otro vaso y seguí bebiendo.

Pasó media hora y yo estaba que apenas podía andar. Finn se dio cuenta y entre él y Blaine me llevaron al coche de Blaine y después Finn volvió a la fiesta. No quería que mi padre me viera en este estado así que como pude le pedí a Blaine que no me llevara a mi casa.

- Blaine por favor. No me lleves a mi casa.

- Kurt. ¿No te has visto como vas? Ahora mismo te llevo a casa.

- Blaine, te lo suplico. No dejes que mi padre me vea así. Si de verdad eres mi amigo por favor no me lleves a mi casa.

- ... está bien Kurt. Te llevaré a mi casa.

Entonces Blaine me llevó a su casa y me subió a su habitación. Allí me ayudó a quitarme la camisa y los pantalones y me metió en su cama. No sé si fue porque estaba demasiado borracho pero el caso es que por fin me atreví a decirle a Blaine lo que sentía por él.

- Blaine ...

- Dime Kurt.

- Te ...te ... te quiero mucho.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente y me contestó.

- Yo también te quiero Kurt.

Entonces me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente me desperté bien tarde y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba casi nada de lo que pasó anoche. Tan sólo que Sam besó a Blaine y que me emborraché.

- ¿Blaine?

Entonces Blaine salió del aseo.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón!

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

- No, tan sólo recuerdo que bebí demasiado ,por lo visto.

- Pues sí, Kurt. Bebiste demasiado y te llevé a mi casa. Tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando me rogaste que no te llevara a tu casa. Estabas muy adorable.

- ¿Mi ... mi padre sabe que estoy aquí?

- No. Le dije a tu padre que te ibas a quedar en casa de Rachel. Tranquilo ya avisé a Rachel para que te cubriera.

- ... gracias y ¿ya está? ¿no pasó nada más?

- ... Kurt ... no sé cómo decirte esto pero anoche ... pasó algo más ...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Que anoche tu y yo ... lo hicimos ...

- ¿Queeeeeeeeé?

- Jejejeje tranquilo Kurt, que es broma. No pasó nada. Te ayudé a desvestirte y te metiste en la cama. Yo dormí en la habitación de Cooper.

- ¡Con eso no se bromea Blaine!

La verdad es que no me hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado eso. Mi primera vez con Blaine tendría que ser especial y no que al día siguiente me hubiera olvidado.

- Lo siento Kurt. Por cierto ¿te acuerdas que te dije que no iba a hacer nada con Sam?

- Sí.

- Pues ... he cambiado de opinión. No es que vaya a lanzarme a saco a por él porque tiene novia pero quiero volver a besarlo. Ya sé que lo de ayer fue sólo un beso de mentira pero no paro de recordarlo.

Entonces como por arte de magia recordé todo lo que había pasado. Cogí mi camisa y mis pantalones y me dispuse a irme cuando Blaine me paró.

- Kurt ¿No te quedas a desayunar?

- Lo siento Blaine pero mi padre estará muy preocupado. ¡Nos vemos luego!

- Hasta luego Kurt.

Y entonces me fui. Normalmente me hubiera quedado a desayunar con él pero después de decirme su plan de intentar volver a besar a Sam se me quitaron las ganas y aún encima lo peor de todo es que parece que olvidó que le dije que le quería. O eso o que tal vez se lo había tomado como si se lo hubiera dicho en plan amigos. En cualquier caso tengo que irme a casa y preparar mi siguiente estrategia para decirle a Blaine que me gusta porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo ya que Blaine planea volver a besar a Sam.

* * *

Nota de autor

He tenido que cambiar un poco la letra de Don´t you want me ya que en vez de waiter es waitress.


	5. Beso Interrumpido

POV Kurt

Pasaron unos días y la cosa seguía igual. Blaine seguía con su idea de volver a besar a Sam y yo intentando controlarme para que no se diera cuenta de que él me gusta.

Un día fui al instituto y abrí mi taquilla. Cuando la cerré vi a Blaine que estaba hablando con Tina y empecé a mirar el trasero de Blaine. Entonces de repente Rachel me interrumpió.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Kurt!

- ¿Perdona?

- Te he visto Kurt y eso que estás haciendo es algo enfermizo.

- No es tan malo. Además tengo un plan. Mañana pienso decirle a Blaine que me gusta.

- ¡Aleluya! y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Pues voy a comprarle un ramo de flores y le voy a decir lo maravilloso que es y lo feliz que me hace estar a su lado. Entonces le besaré y sólo espero que él me devuelva el beso. ¿Es demasiado cursi?

- No, Kurt. Es precioso. Espero que todo salga bien.

Y entonces los 2 nos fuimos a clase.

POV Blaine

Después de la 1º clase me dirigía a clase de español cuando Sam me paró.

- ¡Hola Blaine!

- ¡Hey Sam!

- Oye había pensado en que podríamos quedar esta tarde en mi casa. Me acabo de comprar el Fifa y quería que jugáramos unos partidos. ¿estás libre esta tarde?

No me podía creer lo que acaba de pasar ¿Sam invitándome a ir a su casa? Definitivamente creo que le gusto. Yo creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para volver a besarle y decirle lo que siento por él.

- Claro. ¿quedamos a las 6?

- Vale. A las 6 entonces.

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Terminaron las clases y luego me fui al Glee Club. Después del Glee Club Kurt se acercó a mí.

- ¡Blaine!

- Dime.

- Había pensado en que podríamos quedar mañana por la tarde después del Glee Club.

- Vale.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana Blaine!

- ¡Hasta luego Kurt!

Y entonces me fui a casa de Sam. Allí Sam me llevó hasta su cuarto.

- Blaine ¿Has jugado a otros Fifas antes?

- Sí.

- Bien ...

Entonces nos pusimos a jugar. La verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien con él. La verdad es que mientras estaba con él me acordé de lo que me dijo Kurt sobre Sam y me di cuenta de que en realidad sólo actúa así para mantener su reputación. Después de estar casi 1 hora jugando Sam apagó la consola.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer Blaine?

- Yo ... yo ...

Entonces vi que Sam tenía una guitarra.

- ¿Podías tocar la guitarra un poco?

- Vale ... ¿qué canción quieres que cante?

- ... ummm Lucky de Jason Mraz.

- Está bien.

Entonces Sam fue a por la guitarra y empezó a tocarla y yo decidí acompañarle cantando. Mientras estuvimos cantándola no parábamos de mirarnos los ojos.

**Sam:**  
Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep  
Blue ocean  
Under the open sky,  
Oh my  
Baby I'm trying

**Blaine:**  
Boy I hear you  
In my dreams  
I feel you whisper  
Across the sea  
I keep you with me  
In my heart  
You make it easier  
When life gets hard

**Blaine y Sam:**  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

**Blaine:**  
They don't know how long it takes (**Sam:** They don't know how long it takes)

**Blaine y Sam:**  
Waiting for a love like this

**Blaine:**  
Every time we say goodbye (**Sam:** Every time we say goodbye)

**Blaine y Sam:**  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you  
I promise you,  
I will

**Sam:**  
I, I, I!

**Blaine y Sam:**  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**Sam (con Blaine):**  
And so I'm sailing  
Through the sea  
(To an island where we'll meet)  
You'll hear the music  
Fill the air'  
I'll put a (flower)  
In your hair

**Blaine:**  
Though the breezes  
Through the trees  
Move so pretty  
You're all I see  
As the world keeps  
Spinning 'round  
You hold me  
Right here, right now

**Blaine y Sam:**  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Después de terminar la canción tenía ganas de más. Yo quería besarle y sabía que él también quería hacerlo. Lo sé porque lo noté en sus ojos. Entonces me acerqué a él poco a poco y justo cuando nuestros labios iban a tocarse tocaron el timbre.

- ... debería de ir a ver quien es.

Entonces Sam abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Quinn. Nada más entrar Quinn besó a Sam y cuando terminó el beso Sam me miró a mí como pidiéndome disculpas. En esos momentos yo sobraba. Sabía que no podía hacer nada más así que me fui antes de que Quinn pudiera sospechar que casi pasa algo entre Sam y yo.

- Bueno, Sam. Me ha gustado mucho el juego. ¿Quedamos otro día para seguir jugando?

- ... claro Blaine. ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Al día siguiente me fui a casa de Kurt tal y como habíamos quedado. Nada más entrar en casa de Kurt me ofreció una coca cola y luego subimos a su habitación.

- ¡Dios Kurt! No sabes lo que me pasó ayer por la tarde.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ayer por la tarde fui a casa de Sam. Empezamos a jugar al Fifa y después nos pusimos a cantar Lucky de Jason Mraz y mientras la estuvimos cantando Sam no paraba de mirarme los ojos. De hecho cuando terminamos de cantarla yo iba a besarle y él no hizo nada para detenerlo. Lo malo fue que cuando nuestros labios iban a tocarse Quinn tocó el timbre.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que cuando Blaine me dijo eso me quedé totalmente flipado. Pensaba que Sam no le iban los tíos y ayer casi se besan de no ser por la "suerte" de que Quinn fue a casa de Sam. Ante esa situación yo ya no podía decirle a Blaine que le quiero así que intenté que Blaine dejara de tener esos sentimientos por Sam.

- Me parece muy fuerte Blaine.

- ¿A qué sí? Sabía que aquel besó significó algo y ahora ...

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada le paré en seco.

- Ahora nada Blaine. Sam está con Quinn. Dime una cosa Blaine ¿te daría gusto que yo intentara ligar con Sam si tu estuvieras con él? Pues evidentemente no así que te ruego que no intentes nada con Sam.

- Supongo que tienes razón Kurt.

- ¡Claro que la tengo Blaine!

- Mira Kurt, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada con Sam. Si él se me acerca y me besa yo le diré que tiene que dejar a Quinn. ¿te parece bien así?

La verdad es que no me parecía bien pero lo cierto es que no podía decirle que no porque sino se acabaría enterando de que me gusta.

- Vale.

- Oye Kurt ¿para qué querías quedar?

La verdad es que me quedé en blanco. Nunca había pensado en qué decirle si finalmente no era capaz de decirle lo que siento por él así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Desde cuando necesito una excusa para verte? Eres mi mejor amigo y los amigos quedan sin ninguna explicación.

- Vaaaale Kurt. No hace falta que te pongas así. ¿Estás bien?

- ... sí ... perdona.

- No pasa nada Kurt. Bueno ... yo me tengo que ir ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro.

Entonces Blaine se levantó de la sila y al hacerlo se le cayó lo que quedaba de coca cola y se le manchó un poco la chaqueta blanca que llevaba.

- ¡Mierda!

- No te preocupes Blaine. Eso salta enseguida.

- Kurt ¿no puedes prestarme una chaqueta? Mañana te la devuelvo. Ahora hacía mucho frío y realmente me ha mojado la chaqueta.

- Como quieras.

En esos momentos no pensé en que el ramo de flores que tenía preparado estaba en el armario. Entonces abrí el armario y enseguida se vieron las flores y por desgracia mía Blaine las vio.

- ¡Hey Kurt! ¡Qué flores tan bonitas! ¿Para quíen son? Mira que no decirme que estás enamorado ...

Rápidamente pensé la solución más lógica para que Blaine no sospechara nada.

- No son mías Blaine. Si estuviera enamorado de alguien te lo diría sin problemas.

- Entonces Kurt ¿de quiénes son las flores?

- Son ... de Rachel. Me ha pedido que se las guardara.

- Bueno, será mejor que elija la chaqueta.

Entonces Blaine cogió una chaqueta mía y se fue de mi casa.

Más tarde me fuí de casa claro está tirando el ramo de flores que tenía preparado para Blaine y me dirigí a casa de Rachel para hablar de mi nuevo fracaso para intentar seducir a Blaine.

- ¿Y bien Kurt? ¿Cómo ha dicho la tarde?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No me digas que no le has dicho a Blaine lo que sientes por él.

- No he podido.

- Mira Kurt. Así no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Lo peor de todo es que vas a conseguir es perder a Blaine para siempre.

- ¡Rachel!

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo repitas. Si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado para no decírselo?

- Pues ha ido a mi casa y me ha contado que ayer casi besa a Sam. Mejor dicho casi se besan porque Sam también quería besarle. Por suerte para mi Quinn apareció por casa de Sam y no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Ves Kurt? Si no espabilas ese beso ocurrirá.

- Al menos he conseguido que se retrase ese beso diciéndole a Blaine que Sam todavía está con Quinn.

- Sí, puede que lo hayas retrasado pero lo mismo ahora mismo Sam está cortando con Quinn.

- No lo creo ... yo creo que a Sam le interesa estar con Quinn. Ten en cuenta que es quarterback del equipo y Quinn la capitana de las animadoras. Si Sam admite que le gusta Blaine su popularidad se iría a la mierda y no creo que esté por la labor de perderla.

- Tal vez ... pero aún así tienes que hacer algo pronto Kurt.

- Sí, tienes razón pero lo peor es que no te he terminado de contar la historia. De hecho es la razón por la que he venido aquí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado más?

- Pues ... el caso es que cuando Blaine se iba se ha manchado la chaqueta y me ha pedido que le deje una. El imbécil de mi no se ha acordado de que en el armario donde están las chaquetas tenía el ramo de flores y Blaine ... ha visto el ramo.

- ¿En serio? y ¿qué le has dicho?

- Le he dicho que te lo estaba guardando. Así que por favor guárdame el secreto.

- Tranquilo Kurt.

- Gracias Rachel.

- De nada. Por cierto ...

- ¿Qué?

- He estado pensando en una cosa sobre todo este tema de Blaine y he llegado a una conclusión. Eres incapaz de decirle a Blaine lo que sientes.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo he tenido mala suerte. Seguro que encuentro el momento para decírselo.

- No lo hay Kurt, al menos en tu caso.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres? ¿qué le escriba una carta?

- Eso es demasiado antiguo aunque estaría bien pero hay una cosa todavía mejor que esa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Creo que deberías de cantarle alguna canción para demostrarle lo que sientes por él porque está claro que si intentas decírselo mediante una conversación siempre ocurre algo que hace que te calles y no se lo digas a Blaine. Así al menos Blaine estará callado y podrá escuchar todo lo que le tienes que decir ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas a este plan?

- Tienes razón, como siempre.

- Bueno, pues ya estás tardando tiempo. Tienes que encontrar la mejor canción que le puedas cantar a Blaine para demostrar lo que sientes por él.

Tras la conversación con Rachel me fui a mi casa pensando en lo que me había dicho Rachel. ¿Qué canción es la perfecta para poder decirle a Blaine lo que siento por él?


	6. Dúos

Nota de autor

Debido a que Sam es importante en la trama he decidido contar sólo la parte de Sam que tenga que ver con Kurt o con Blaine.

* * *

POV Sam

La verdad es que me quedé totalmente anonadado con lo que me pasó con Blaine. Me lo había pasado realmente muy bien con él y aunque también me lo pasaba bien con Puck con Blaine era distinto ... no sé. Lo peor por así decirlo es que de no ser por Quinn seguramente nos hubiéramos besado. Tengo que evitarlo cómo sea. Además tengo novia así que no puedo permitir que eso me vuelva a ocurrir. Mientras estaba pensando en todo eso tocó alguien en mi casa. Era Quinn.

- ¿Habíamos quedado?

- Cariño ¿desde cuando tengo que tener una excusa para venir a verte?

- No es eso Quinn. Tan sólo me había olvidado si habíamos quedado o no.

- ... esto ... es que estás muy raro últimamente. Sobretodo desde aquel día que vino Blaine ... acaso ... ¿pasó algo entre vosotros?

- ¿Eh? No, que va. Yo respeto que Blaine sea gay pero de ahí a enrollarme con él ...

- Pues entonces ¿por qué estás así?

No sabía muy bien que decirle sin tener que comentarle que casi me beso con Blaine así que le conté una pequeña mentirijilla, que si bien era cierta no me afectaba tanto como para estar así.

- Pues ... es que .. el caso es que la semana que viene viene un ojeador a vernos jugar y estoy algo nervioso.

- No sabía que te querías dedicar al fútbol ...

- Hay muchas cosas que me gustan y si puedo conseguir una beca completa jugando al fútbol pues ...

- Entiendo.

Por suerte parecía que había convencido a Quinn de que no me pasaba nada raro. Estuvimos hablando un buen raro y luego se fue a su casa.

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente fui a clase. El día transcurrió normal y corriente. Blaine parecía más calmado y no tenía intenciones de declararse a Sam así que tenía más tiempo para prepararme la canción que le iba a cantar para poder expresar mis sentimientos por él. Llegó la hora del Glee Club y el señor Schuester nos dijo que teníamos que la tarea de esta semana era descubrir quien era el mejor dúo y que como premio nos invitaría a una cena a la pareja ganadora así como la oportunidad de cantar el dúo en las sectionals. El señor Schuester empezó a decir las parejas que iban a participar. A Rachel le tocó con Finn, a Santana con Brittany, a Mike con Tina, a Artie con Mercedes, a Sam con Quinn y para alegría mía a mi me tocó con Blaine. La verdad es que me alegré muchísimo de que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos. Después de la reunión Rachel se acercó a mi casa y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Estarás contento no, Kurt?

- Sabes que sí.

- Escucha Kurt, como el señor Schuester nos ha dicho que tendríamos que elegir entre nosotros quien es el ganador te prometo que tu vas a tener mi voto y además ... voy a cantar una canción desastrosa con Finn.

- Gracias Rachel pero no necesito tu caridad. Blaine y yo somos el mejor dúo que pueda haber. Ganaremos sin vuestro voto.

- ¡Mira que llegas a ser tonto Kurt! Si yo canto mal vas a ganar casi seguro pero si aún encima yo te doy mi voto entonces ya ganarás esa cena romántica con Blaine.

- Puede que tengas razón pero no sé que canción cantar con él. Si le digo de cantar una canción romántica puede sospechar algo.

- Da igual si cantas una canción romántica o no. La cuestión es que vais a cantar juntos y si ve la química que tenéis será suficiente y por si fuera poco luego os iréis de cena romántica en Breadstix. Ahí será tu oportunidad perfecta para declarar tu amor por él.

- No sé, Rachel. No sé.

Entonces tocaron en mi casa se trataba de Blaine. En cuanto Blaine entró Rachel se fue de mi casa y Blaine y yo nos subimos a mi habitación.

- ¿Hablando con la competencia Kurt?

- Sólo hemos hablado de Finn y lo de las flores del otro día. Además, sabes que nunca podría en riesgo la posibilidad de que ganemos el concurso.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que vayamos a cenar a Breadstix? Porque si quieres podemos quedar otro día.

No se si Blaine lo hacía a propósito o no pero la idea de lo que me estaba diciendo me encantaba y esto sólo acababa de empezar.

- No es eso Blaine ... es que sólo quiero ganar y así poder cantar en las sectionals.

- La verdad es que yo también tengo muchas ganas de ganar por la posibilidad de cantar en las sectionals.

- Bueno, pues no perdamos más tiempo hablando. ¿Tienes alguna canción para que podamos cantar?

- Pues ... sé que podría ser un poco fuerte pero te quería pedir un favor.

- Si me vas a decir que cantemos alguna canción de disco paso.

- No es eso Kurt .

- ¿Entonces?

- Verás, es que he notado muy raro a Sam desde lo del casi beso. No me habla y hace como si no hubiera pasado.

- Blaine, es que no pasó nada. Fue un casi beso. A lo mejor le pillaste en horas bajas y ahora se arrepiente.

- Tal vez Kurt pero es que fue tan real todo. Nuestros ojos mirándonos con unas ganas de besarnos. No creo que fuera yo sólo.

- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Sam con nuestro dúo?

- Quiero que cantemos un dúo romántico para darle celos a Sam. Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hacerlo pero ...

Antes de que pudiera decir más decidí cortarle

- Acepto.

- ¿Seguro, Kurt?

- Sí.

La verdad es que no me hacía gracia la idea de cantar para que Blaine le diera celos a Sam pero por otro lado si cantábamos una canción romántica podría darse cuenta de realmente me ama a mí y no a Sam.

- Gracias Kurt.

- De nada pero ... ¿qué canción tienes preparada?

- Esta.

Y entonces me dio le letra de la canción. La verdad es que era una de mis canciones favoritas aunque hubiera preferido cantar "Come what may" porque realmente es lo que siento por él pero esta canción no estaba mal.

- Por cierto Kurt cuando cantemos realmente voy a estar actuando, lo digo para que no pienses nada raro ¿ok?

- Vale.

La verdad es que me puse contento cuando me dijo eso aunque fuera actuando realmente íbamos a cantar una canción romántica como si fuéramos pareja. Realmente esta semana parecía que iba a ser de mis mejores semanas desde que comencé el instituto.

Al día siguiente comenzó el concurso de duetos. Mike y Tina cantaron "Sing" y luego Rachel y Finn cantaron "With you I´m born again" pero la cantaron mal, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Al día siguiente llegó el turno de Santana y Brittany las cuales cantaron "I wanna dance with somebody" y luego cantaron Artie y Mercedes la canción de "My love is your love".

Por último en el último día Quinn y Sam empezaron a cantar "I don´t want to know" y después Blaine y yo empezamos a cantar "Something stupid". Mientras estuvimos cantándola nos mirábamos como si realmente estuviéramos enamorados. Yo realmente lo estaba pero sabía que Blaine sólo estaba fingiendo pero aún así me gustó cantar la canción con él.

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
I know I stand in line,  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me

And if we go some place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like: "I love you"

I can see it in your eyes  
That you still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
It never seemed so right before

I practice every day  
To find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through

But then I think I'll wait  
Until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like: "I love you"

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like: "I love you"

"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"

Una vez que terminó la canción todos nos aplaudieron menos Sam, que realmente estaba mal. Supongo que la estrategia de Blaine había funcionado. Sam estaba celoso. Lo peor de todo es que Quinn se había dado cuenta de que Sam no estaba bien. Entonces todos nos reunimos y empezamos con las votaciones. Finalmente Blaine y yo conseguimos ir a la cena gracias al voto de Rachel, el mío y el de alguien más. En esos momentos nadie quiso decir quien era pero lo cierto es que por el tipo de letra parecía que era la de Quinn. Después de eso cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

POV Blaine

Pasó 1 hora desde que terminó el concurso y yo ya estaba en mi casa preparado para mi "cita" con Kurt. La verdad es que Kurt se estaba portando como un gran amigo dándome consejos sobre Sam. De repente tocaron el timbre. Se trataba de Sam.

- Hey Sam.

- Hola Blaine. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

Entonces los 2 subimos a mi cuarto.

- Sam ¿Por qué me estás evitando? ¿Te arrepientes de lo del casi beso?

- ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Blaine, necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿Qué hay entre Kurt y tú?

- No hay nada entre Kurt y yo. Sólo somos amigos, mejor dicho los mejores amigos.

- Entonces ¿a qué ha venido ese dúo romántico?

- Quería comprobar una teoría y ... por lo visto ha funcionado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sam, no te hagas el tonto. Yo te gusto. Por eso no has aplaudido la actuación y por eso has venido aquí a pedirme explicaciones de con quien salgo o dejo de salir.

- Tú ... me estás haciendo confundir ... yo quiero a Quinn. Estoy con ella.

- Sam, cuanto antes lo aceptes es mejor. De todas formas sólo quería decirte que tu también me gustas mucho pero no pienso intentar nada contigo a no ser que rompas con Quinn porque ante todo no quiero que le pongas los cuernos.

- Mira Blaine, que tu y yo nos llevemos bien no significa que me gustes y si casi nos besamos el otro día fue porque me pillaste en un momento débil. Eso es todo.

Tras eso Sam se fue de mi casa sin despedirse. Sabía que en el fondo esta mintiendo. Así que de momento decidí darle tiempo para que procesara todo.

Finalmente llegó la hora de cenar y me fui a Breadstix. Allí me estaba esperando Kurt.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- Quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy.

- De nada.

- Por cierto lo hemos clavado. Si no llega a ser porque sé que estabas actuando cualquiera podría haber pensado que somos pareja, es más Sam se lo ha creído todo.

- ¿Sam? ¿Has hablado con él?

- Sí. Por fin le he dicho lo que siento por él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Pues lo típico. Que le estoy haciendo confundir, que no le gusto, en fin. Lo ha negado completamente a pesar de que le he visto celoso mientras estábamos cantando.

- Bueno, ahora al menos ya lo sabe ...

- Sí, pero antes de que me diga nada le he dicho también que tiene que romper primero con Quinn antes de querer empezar algo con él si es que realmente quiere hacerlo.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que la cena resultó un desastre, al menos para mí. Pensaba que podía ser la ocasión perfecta para poder declararme pero como no , Blaine siempre encontraba algo con lo que callarme. Lo único positivo ha sido que se ha pensado que mi actuación fue fingida.


	7. El primer beso

POV Kurt

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine y yo fuimos a Breadstix. La verdad es que esta semana ha sido un poco rara. Quinn sigue rara y Sam está evitando a Blaine cosa que a mi me beneficia.

El caso es que el Señor Schuester nos dijo los rivales para las Sectionals. Nuestros rivales son Aural Intensity y Deaf Choir of Haverbrook. A simple vista Aural Intensity son nuestros rivales. En cuanto el señor Schuester nos dijo los rivales Rachel alzó la mano y anunció que había compuesto una canción para las Sectionals y que quería cantarla conmigo. Ella le dio la letra al Señor Schuester y éste decidió aceptarla.

POV Sam

Esta semana ha sido de locos. No puedo quitarme a Blaine de mi cabeza y Quinn me nota muy raro porque el ojeador ya ha venido y por desgracia no me ha reclutado. No sabía que hacer o que decirle a Quinn. Después de la reunión del Glee Club me fui a mi casa y media hora más tarde Quinn fue a mi casa y lo peor es que iba muy seria.

- Sam. Te pido por favor que me seas sincero ¿Me quieres?

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué iba a estar contigo si no te quisiera?

- No lo sé Sam. Estás muy raro desde hace un par de semanas y me dijiste que era por lo del ojeador pero ahora ya se ha ido y sigues igual así que quiero que me digas qué cojones que pasa.

- Es que ... estoy algo nervioso por la eliminatoria.

- ¡Sam! Te ruego que no me mientas. Nos metimos al Glee Club porque te lo pedí ¿recuerdas? no es que fuera una idea que a ti te gustara.

- Pues me gusta y además tu misma lo has dicho esto es por ti y si perdemos se acabará el Glee Club ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo me da igual irme del Glee Club porque desde luego que me estás mintiendo y para mí eso es más importante que el Glee Club.

- Mira Quinn, te estoy diciendo la verdad y si te quieres me ir me parece bien pero yo no pienso irme.

- Pues muy bien. Me voy del Glee Club. Te recuerdo que sin mi no puedes ganar, mejor dicho no puedes ni siquiera participar porque te recuerdo que el nº de miembros debe de ser de al menos de 12 miembros y si me voy seréis 11.

- ¿No serás capaz de hacerles eso al equipo?

- Lo siento pero sí. Ahora van a saber todos tus compañeros lo egoísta y mentiroso que eres.

Y entonces Quinn se fue de mi casa.

POV Kurt

Después de la reunión del Glee Club me fui a mi casa y Rachel se acercó por mi casa y empezamos a hablar sobre la reunión.

- Rachel ¿Por qué quieres cantar conmigo la canción?

- Creo que es una canción perfecta para que se la cantes a Blaine.

- ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

- All or Nothing. Es una canción que te viene perfecta Kurt porque en esa canción le puedes decir a Blaine que solamente quieres ser su novio, no su amigo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Rachel? Cada día que pasa me siento peor con todo este asunto. Cuando cantamos Something Stupid fue tan perfecto que hubiera deseado que todo fuera real. Blaine me comentó que Sam se pensaba que había algo entre nosotros y se lo desmintió. Estoy sufriendo demasiado Rachel. No debería de sufrir tanto por amor.

- Mira Kurt, quizás en lo último tengas razón pero estás enamorado de él y que yo sepa tu no eres el típico chico que abandona sin haber jugado todas sus opciones ¿o acaso lo eres? Recuerda Kurt, el amor que sientes tu por Blaine merece la pena.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del Glee Club. Allí Sam nos dijo que Quinn había decidido dejar New Directions por lo que teníamos que buscar un nuevo miembro. En cuanto nos lo dijo todos le dijimos a Sam que buscara a alguien para sustituir a Quinn aunque fuera simplemente para hacer bulto. Pero esa no iba a ser la única sorpresa. El señor Schuester nos dijo a todos que íbamos a cantar All or Nothing pero las personas que iban a cantarla eran Rachel y Blaine con lo cual se me fastidió el plan para cantarle esa canción a Blaine. Salimos de aquella reunión y Rachel se me acercó a mi preocupada.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt. Te juro que yo no le he dicho al señor Schuester que quería cantarla con Blaine.

- No te preocupes Rachel. De todas formas acabo de pensar algo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Después de nuestra victoria en las Sectionals me acercaré a Blaine, nos iremos a un lugar en el que estemos los 2 solos para que nadie nos molestes y le diré a él que estoy enamorado de él y que tal y como dice la canción quiero tenerlo como novio o sino pues no quiero nada de él.

- Espero que tengas suerte Kurt. No es que me moleste que pienses eso pero ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que vamos a ganar?

- ¿En serio Rachel? Pues porque cantas tú. Tu eres la mejor del equipo y yo creo que cantando una canción original nos dará ventaja en la competición.

- Gracias.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que me fastidiaba quitarle a Kurt la oportunidad de cantar en las Sectionals pero por otro lado esta canción me viene al dedillo para cantársela a Sam

Pasaron los días y Sam no encontraba a alguien que sustituyera a Quinn.

Finalmente llegó el día del concurso y nos fuimos al auditorio donde se celebraba las Sectionals sin Sam y sin el/la sutituto/a de Quinn.

Entonces empezó la competición con la actuación de Aural Intensity cantando "Jesus is my friend". Después cantaron los del coro de Deaf Choir of Haverbook la canción "Imagine".

Después de la actuación de Deaf Choir of Haverbook nos tocaba a nosotros y nosotros sin Sam y sin el recambio de Quinn. Por suerte llegó Sam con Puck y aunque no estábamos muy de acuerdo decidimos aceptar a Puck en el equipo.

Entonces nos llamaron por megafonía y Rachel salió para cantar "To love you more". Mientras la estaba cantando yo miraba a Sam y él me miraba a mí.

POV Kurt

La canción era perfecta para cantársela a Blaine. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo mientras Rachel cantaba.

**Rachel:**  
Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go, you know you'll break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

Believe in me, I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting  
here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Cause you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
Oh-oh-oh.

POV Blaine

Después de la actuación de Rachel todo el mundo aplaudió. Entonces yo salí al escenario junto a todos menos Sam y Puck. Mientras la estuvimos cantando Sam estuvo especialmente atento a mi y a lo que estaba diciendo con la canción.

**Rachel (Blaine):**  
I can't stay here  
I am not the girl who runs and hides  
Afraid of what could be

And, I will go there  
I need time, but know that things are  
Always closer than they seem  
Now I'll do more than dream, yeah

(I'm gonna fly)  
(Gonna crash right through the sky)

**Rachel (Blaine):**  
Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Show everyone)  
That it's

**Rachel y Blaine:**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

**Rachel (Blaine):**  
There's no in-between (No in-between)  
Take it to extremes (To extreme)  
'Cause it's

**Rachel y Blaine:**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

**Rachel:**  
Or nothing at all

**Blaine:**  
I can't give up  
Can't just let it burn  
And watch the fire  
I started turn to dust (**Rachel:** Yeah...)

**Blaine y Rachel:**  
And now, please don't judge me  
Take my hand and say  
You'll always wish me well  
And send me luck  
(**Blaine:** 'Cause that would)  
Be enough, yeah!

I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky

**Blaine (Rachel):**  
Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Show everyone)  
That it's

**Blaine y Rachel con New Directions**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

**Rachel y Blaine con New Directions armonizando:**  
(**Blaine:** 'Cause) This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

**Rachel (Blaine):**  
There's no in-between (No in-between)  
Take it to extremes (To extreme)  
'Cause it's

**Rachel y Blaine con New Directions:**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

**Rachel y Blaine (New Directions):**  
At all! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Nothing can stop us now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
There was never a shadow of doubt

**Blaine con New Directions (Rachel):**  
(That) I'm (I'm!) gonna fly (Gonna fly!)  
Gonna flash right through the sky

**Rachel con New Directions (Blaine con New Directions):**  
Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Show everyone)  
That it's

**Rachel y Blaine con New Directions:**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

(**Blaine:** 'Cause) This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

**Rachel con New Directions (Blaine con New Directions):**  
There's no in-between (No in-between)  
Take it to extremes (To extreme)  
'Cause it's

**Rachel y Blaine:**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

**Rachel y Blaine Blaine (New Directions):**  
At all (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

**Rachel y Blaine con New Directions:**  
**(Rachel y Blaine)**'Cause it's All or nothing (**New Directions:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

**Rachel:**  
At all!  
Nothing at all! (**New Directions:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah

**Rachel y Blaine coh New Directions:**  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all! (**New Directions:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

**Marley:**  
All

**Blaine**

or nothing

Después de la actuación todo el mundo nos aplaudió y finalmente todos empezamos a cantar Don´t Stop Believin

**Finn:**  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

**Rachel:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

**Brittany:**  
A singer in a smoky room

**Santana:**  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Brittany y Santana:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Rachel y Artie:**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

**Kurt:**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

**Kurt y Finn:**  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

**Blaine:**  
Some will win

**Blaine y Sam:**  
Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the Blues

**Mercedes y Artie:**  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

**Mercedes:**  
Don't stop!

**Rachel y Finn con New Directions:**  
Don't stop believin'

**Rachel y Finn:**  
Hold on to that feelin'

**Rachel y Finn con New Directions:**  
Streetlights  
People (**Mercedes:** Yeah!)

Don't stop believin'

**Rachel y Finn:**  
Hold on to that feeling (**Mercedes:** Yeah!)

**Rachel y Finn con New Directions:**  
Streetlights  
People

**Rachel, Mercedes y Finn con New Directions:**  
Don't stop

Tras terminar la actuación los jueces se pusieron a deliberar. Cuando salieron de la sala donde estaban deliberando quien había ganado el concurso los jueces nos dijeron que habíamos pasado a la siguiente fase. Enseguida todos nos pusimos muy contentos y nos pusimos a celebrarlo. De repente vi como Sam se me acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos fuera del auditorio.

- ¿Qué quieres Sam?

- Yo ... yo ... tienes razón Blaine. Me gustas mucho. Nunca me había sentido así.

- ... Mira Sam, me alegro de que te guste pero ya sabes lo que te dije. No pienso salir contigo si estás todavía con Quinn.

- ¿Y si te prometo que la voy a dejar?

- Sam, lo siento pero no me valen las promesas. Yo quiero hechos y el hecho es que estás hablando conmigo y estás rompiendo con Quinn.

- ¿Qu .. quieres hechos?

- Sí.

Entonces Sam me empujó contra la pared y empezó a besarme. En esos momentos me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Blaine, te juro que voy a romper con Quinn y si quieres puedes comentarles a todo el mundo que estamos juntos pero por favor tienes que creerme cuando te digo que me gustas muchísimo.

- Te creo ...

Y entonces seguimos besándonos.

POV Kurt

Mientras tanto yo estaba celebrando la victoria en las Sectionals y me puse a buscar a Blaine para confesarle lo que sentía por él. Como no lo vi salí fuera del auditorio y cuando salí me lo encontré a él y a Sam besándose. En esos momentos me di cuenta de que mis últimas esperanzas para estar con Blaine se habían esfumado. Rápidamente volví al auditorio y me dirigí al aseo y allí empecé a llorar amargamente porque había perdido para siempre al hombre de mi vida.


	8. Celos

POV Kurt

Lo que se supone que iba a ser uno de mis mejores días se convirtió en el peor. Blaine y Sam están juntos. Después de estar casi 15 minutos en el baño me fui a mi casa observando que nadie me viera. Después me fui a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Aquella noche ni siquiera cené. Sinceramente se me habían quitado las ganas de comer después de ver cómo Blaine y Sam se estaban besando. Mi padre me preguntó si estaba bien y yo simplemente le mentí porque no quería decirle que estoy enamorado de Blaine y además le había visto a Blaine besarse con Sam. Podría hacerlo pero para mí ya no tenía ningún sentido. Así que me quedé tumbado en la cama pensando en lo imbécil que fui por no haberle dicho antes a Blaine mis sentimientos por él.

Al día siguiente no tenía ganas de ir al instituto. No quería ver como Blaine y Sam se cogían de la mano o simplemente se besaban. No podía soportarlo. Aún así fui al instituto aunque de mala gana.

POV Sam

Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida. Por fin besé a Blaine. La verdad es que me gusta mucho. Ese beso que nos dimos fue el mejor beso que he tenido. Ahora sólo podía pensar en que quiero volver a hacerlo pero para ello quiero hacer las cosas bien así que voy a romper con Quinn pero sin decirle que es por Blaine así que cuando fui al instituto me acerqué hacia donde estaba Quinn.

- Ayer ganamos las Sectionals.

- Lo sé. Os estuve viendo. También vi como mirabas a Blaine ...

- No es lo que tu piensas Quinn.

- ¡Claro que no! Entonces ¿por qué le mirabas así?

- Pues ... porque ... porque tengo celos de él. Él es muy bueno.

- Mira Sam si me quieres mentir miénteme pero ambos sabemos la verdad. A ti te gusta Blaine pero a lo mejor no quieres reconocerlo.

- No es eso Quinn.

- Mira Sam, lo cierto es que lo es así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte si eres gay así que te voy a hacer un favor. Voy a romper contigo así que considérate libre para poder estar con Blaine. Y ahora si me disculpas me voy. Realmente te deseo que te vaya bien y que no le hagas lo mismo a Blaine.

Y tras eso Quinn se fue. Como acababa de decirme Quinn era hombre libre así que ya podía quedar con Blaine sin sentirme culpable.

POV Kurt

Iba a clase de matemáticas tranquilamente intentando que el día pasara lo más rápido posible cuando de repente Quinn me paró.

- Hola Kurt.

- Hola Quinn. Muchas gracias por dejarnos colgados en las Sectionals.

- La verdad es que lo siento mucho Kurt pero tenías mis propias razones para hacerlo.

- ¿Para meter a Puck en el Glee Club?

- ¿Puck se ha unido? Eso no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Y que es tan importante para ti como para dejarnos tirados?

- Se trata de Sam. Lo acabo de dejar aunque el fondo creo que eso era lo que quería pero bueno prefiero dejarle ahora para poder recuperarme cuanto antes.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo ...

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Por qué has roto con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho o hecho?

- Lo siento pero no es asunto tuyo.

- Y lo dice la misma que me ha preguntado por qué he dicho eso.

- Vale. Esta bién. Supongo que todo el mundo se acabará enterando. Creo que Sam es gay y le gusta Blaine.

- Pero ¿te ha dicho algo?

- No ... ¿es que ...

- Me temo que sí. Ayer después de las Sectionals se besaron.

Entonces vi como Quinn tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Intento ser fuerte y llevarlo lo mejor que puedo porque sabía que algo estaba pasando pero supongo que me ha dolido saber que se han besado.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes.

- ¿Lo entiendes? ¿De verdad has querido alguien y has visto como de la noche a la mañana empieza a cambiar y a actuar raro hasta que por fin descubres que le gusta otra persona? No digo que esté en contra de los gays y me gustaría que fuera feliz pero podría habérmelo dicho antes.

- No, pero entiendo que es perder a la persona que quieres.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es que de quien estás ...? Oh dios ... tu quieres a Blaine. Por eso estabas así.

- Por favor. Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie que me gusta Blaine. Ni siquiera lo sabe él.

- Está bien. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo pero ... ¿por qué no le has dicho a Blaine lo que sientes por él?

- Pues por culpa de la mala suerte. Cuando por fin me atrevía a decirle a Blaine lo que siento por él o bien me decía lo mucho que le gusta Sam o lo tomaba como si fuéramos sólo colegas.

- Pues si que es mala suerte y ahora ... ¿qué piensas hacer con Blaine? porque sigues siendo su amigo y supongo que no querrás que el sepa que le quieres como novio.

- Pues ... supongo que intentaré fingir delante de él.

- Buena suerte con eso.

- Gracias.

Y entonces Quinn se fue a su clase. La verdad es que no me imaginaba que Quinn y yo pudiéramos tener cosas en común. Después de que Quinn se fuera yo me fui a mi clase.

POV Blaine

Pasó la primera hora normal y corriente y cuando me dirigía a la siguiente clase Sam me paró y besó delante de todo el mundo y lo paré.

- ¡Sam! Te dije que nada de besarnos antes de que rompieras con Quinn.

- ¿Y que te piensas que he hecho esta mañana a primera hora?

- Y ¿Cómo está ella?

- Supongo que bien dadas las circunstancias pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante somos nosotros.

- Ya ... pero ... me siento mal por Quinn.

- Lo entiendo ... yo también pero ella no tiene la culpa de que nosotros nos gustemos. No podemos elegir quién nos gusta.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y entonces de nuevo me dio un beso y nos fuimos a clase.

POV Kurt

Después de clase no tenía ganas de estar con Blaine y lo peor es que era la hora del recreo. Por suerte para mi vi como Blaine se iba en la mesa donde se había sentado Sam y antes de que él me viera decidí irme a la biblioteca pero sin embargo Rachel me vio y decidió seguirme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kurt?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- Sam y Blaine están juntos. Después de las Sectionals los vi besarse cuando me disponía a decirle lo que sentía por él y esta mañana me he cruzado con Quinn y me ha dicho que Sam ha roto con ella.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt.

- No lo sientas. Fui un gilipollas. Tenía que haberle dicho a Blaine lo que sentía mientras pude. Ahora sólo me queda sufrir en silencio e intentar evitar a Blaine para que me duela lo menos posible.

- Ahora lo entiendo ... por eso Blaine se ha sentado donde estaba Sam. Mira Kurt, ya sabes que fui muy dura contigo para que le dijeras a Blaine lo que sientes por él pero creo que esto te ha servido para que dejes de enamorarte de él y te fijes en otros chicos. Pero sobretodo Kurt te pido que no te seas tan duro contigo mismo.

- Supongo que tienes razón pero ahora mismo yo me siento así. ... ¿sabes una cosa?

- Dime.

- Lo más fuerte de todo esto es que antes de ver como se besaban pensaba que Blaine y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero supongo que me equivoqué ...

- Kurt ... quizás no te has equivocado ... es decir tú no sabes las vueltas que da la vida. De momento el destino no quiere que estés con él. No te digo que le esperes ni mucho menos pero sólo te digo que a veces las cosas funcionan cuando menos te lo esperan pero mientras tanto tienes que probar otras cosas.

- Rachel. Blaine y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. ... si tu hubieras visto lo mismo que vi yo ... tú no lo entiendes Rachel. Hubiera matado por estar en la posición de Sam ayer después de los Regionals.

- Es cierto que no he vivido esa experiencia pero aún así no te vengas tan abajo Kurt. Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea me tienes a mi para lo que quieras ¿vale?

- Gracias Rachel.

Y después de la conversación sonó el timbre para indicarnos que ya había terminado el recreo. El día fue transcurriendo normal hasta que llegó la hora del Glee Club. Yo no tenía ganas de ir y decidí saltármela y me fui directo a casa. Me fui a mi habitación y de repente tocaron a la puerta y para todos mis temores era Blaine quien la había tocado. Le abrí la puerta y subimos a mi habitación.

- Kurt, parece que llevas todo el día evitándome ¿estás bien? ¿te he hecho algo malo? Si es así lo siento mucho.

- No es eso Blaine, de verdad.

- Kurt, he venido aquí para decirte una cosa ...

- Lo sé, sé que estás con Sam. Os vi ayer después de las Sectionals y luego Quinn me dijo que Sam había roto con ella.

- ¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho Kurt, de verdad que quería que te hubieras enterado antes por mi.

- No pasa nada Blaine.

Entonces de repente los ojos se me empezaron a poner llorosos y Blaine se percató de ello.

- ¿En serio Kurt? Vamos, te pasa algo. Lo sé porque tienes los ojos llorosos así que dímelo Kurt. Soy tu mejor amigo ¿no? y los amigos no tienen secretos.

Ante esa situación no sabía que decir. Me dispuse a decirle la verdad pero de nuevo no pude y le conté una mentira.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine pero me da mucha vergüenza contártelo.

- ¡Kurt! Sea lo que sea te prometo que vamos a seguir siendo amigos y no me voy a burlar de ti.

- Es que es muy fuerte ...

- Kurt, sea lo que sea es obvio que tienes que soltarlo porque tienes los ojos llorosos y es algo sobre mi así que por favor dímelo para que pueda hacer algo para solucionarlo.

- ... está bien. ... lo que me pasa es que ... tengo celos.

- ¿Tienes celos de mí? ¿Es que te gusta Sam?

- No ... no es eso Blaine. Es que ayer cuando os vi juntos después de las sectionals tuve celos porque a mi también me gustaría tener a alguien para hacer lo mismo. Perdóname Blaine. No debería tener celos porque ante todo quiero que seas feliz pero eso no deja que tenga celos.

- Kurt ... no sabía que sintieras así. Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que intentaré controlarme cuando esté con Sam pero escúchame. Tú vas a encontrar a un chico que te va a querer mucho y ese chico será muy afortunado Kurt porque eres una buena persona y el mejor amigo que pueda tener cualquiera.

Cuando me dijo eso me terminó de hundir y entonces empecé a llorar amargamente. Entonces Blaine se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

- Blaine, eso lo dices para animarme.

- Tranquilo Kurt. Lo decía completamente en serio. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a ayudarte a conseguir un chico y verás que puedes ser tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Bien y ahora lo más importante Kurt, deja de llorar porque así no vas a poder conseguir novio.

Después de que me dijera eso reí un poco y Blaine sonrió al ver que había conseguido su objetivo.

- Bueno Kurt me tengo que ir ¿seguro que vas a estar bien?

- Sí, Blaine. No te preocupes por mi.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de mi casa. La verdad es que aunque estaba claro que no iba a poder ser su novio me gustaba la idea de ser su amigo aunque para ello necesitaba pasar tiempo sin él para poder olvidarme de él.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que me sentía muy mal por cómo había dejado a Kurt. Pensaba que era más fuerte pero tal y como le dije voy a inentar controlarme por su propio bien y así aprovecho para que Quinn no se sienta tan mal cuando descubra que estoy con Sam.

Para sorpresa mía cuando llegué a mi casa Quinn estaba allí esperándome.

- Ho... hola.

- Hola Blaine.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo quería decirte que sé que tu y Sam estáis juntos y que te deseo lo mejor con él pero también quería advertirte sobre Sam.

- Mira Quinn si lo dices porque me besó antes de que cortara contigo no hace falta que me digas nada.

- Mira Blaine. Al principio de mi relación con Sam él me trataba muy bien, era muy cariñoso conmigo ... hasta que decidí acostarme con él. A partir de entonces él estaba muy raro y apenas hacíamos cosas juntos. Fue entonces cuando decidí apuntarnos a él y a mi en el Glee Club para que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre pero ya sabes lo que ha pasado. En fin que sólo quería decirte que no te acuestes con él tan pronto como lo hice yo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Quinn? Esto que estás haciendo es de patéticos. Si te piensas que voy a dejarlo por tus mentiras vas lista. Sé que lo estás haciendo para que yo rompa con él y así tu poder volver con él pero jamás pienso dejarle así que vete acostumbrarte a verme con Sam porque no pienso dejarle.

- Allá tú Blaine. Yo sólo te he dicho lo que me pasó. Lo que quieras hacer tú es cosa tuya. Solo intentaba ir de buenas pero como veo que es imposible me voy.

Y entonces Quinn se fue. La verdad es que por un momento pensé que podía tener razón en el sentido de que Sam empezó a ligar conmigo estando con Quinn pero luego me demostró que no es así. El me ama realmente. No voy a dejar que Quinn me malmeta en mi relación con Sam.


	9. Extraordinaria Navidad

POV Kurt

Habían pasado unas semanas y aunque no me hacía gracia que Blaine y Sam estén juntos al final acabé por aceptarlo pero lo peor es que ahora se acerca la Navidad. Normalmente a todo el mundo le gusta la Navidad y a mi también me gustaba hasta que mi madre murió. Desde entonces siempre que llega esta época me pongo triste y melancólico.

Un día fui al instituto y cuando llegó la hora del Glee Club el señor Schuester nos dijo que quería que cantáremos villancicos y yo la verdad es que no me apetecía para nada. ¿Acaso el señor Schuester me odia? Primero me quita mi solo en el solo con Rachel y ahora quiere que cantemos villancicos sabiendo perfectamente que no me hace mucha gracia la Navidad.

POV Blaine

Desde que comencé a salir con Sam todo me ha ido genial. Cada día lo tengo más claro. Quinn quería que rompiera con Sam porque Sam es maravilloso y quiere volver con él. Pero aparte de eso hoy he notado raro a Kurt sobretodo en la reunión del Glee Club. Entonces me acordé de que Kurt me comentó que su madre murió por estas fechas así que después de la reunión del Glee Club me fui a casa de Kurt. Cuando fui a su casa él me abrió la puerta y nos fuimos a su habitación.

- Kurt, has estado muy callado en el Glee Club ¿estás bien?

- ¿La verdad? No.

- Kurt, sé que echas de menos a tu madre pero tienes que seguir adelante y disfrutar de la Navidad, es lo que ella hubiera querido ¿no crees?

- Blaine ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi madre? ¿Te lo ha contado mi padre?

- Kurt, me lo dijiste tú ¿no te acuerdas? Fue durante la semana de la vulnerabilidad.

- Y ... ¿te acuerdas de eso?

- ¡Claro que sí ,Kurt!. Eso es una cosa importante.

- Me alegro mucho de que te acuerdes Blaine pero realmente no estoy de humor para celebrar la Navidad.

- Kurt ¿en serio no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

- Lo siento pero no.

- ¿Qué tal si cantamos un villancico?

- Blaine, te he dicho que no quiero celebrar la Navidad.

- Mira Kurt, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tu y yo vamos a cantar un villancico y si sigues sin humor para celebrar la Navidad le diré al señor Schuester alguna excusa para que no vayas a las reuniones del Glee Club.

- Está bien pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Entonces cogí un CD y puse "Baby it´s cold outside" y Kurt y empezamos a cantarla. En cuanto puse la música Burt, el papá de Kurt entró en la habitación.

**Kurt (Blaine):**  
I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside)  
This evening has been... (Been hoping that you'd drop in) ...so very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)  
The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how... (Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell (I'll take your hat; your hair looks well)  
I ought to say no, no, no, Sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
But Baby it's cold outside

**Kurt (Blaine):**  
I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been... (How lucky that you'd drop in) ...so nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)  
My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)  
I've gotta get home (But baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
But Baby it's cold outside!

- Eso ha estado muy bien chicos. Kurt ¿es que quieres celebrar como Dios manda la Navidad?

- Supongo que sí ...

- Kurt, es lo que tu madre hubiera querido - le comenté.

- Bueno Kurt, si me disculpas me voy a ir a ver a Sam. ¿Te veo mañana en el Glee Club?

- Sí.

- ¡Hasta mañana Kurt! ¡Hasta mañana Sr Hummel!

- Adios Blaine - me dijeron Kurt y Burt.

Y entonces me fui de casa de Kurt-

POV Kurt

La verdad es que cantar con Blaine me gustó. Ya sé que no vamos a ser novios pero al menos somos amigos y ahora mismo necesito un amigo. Después de que Blaine se fuera me dispuse a hacer los ejercicios cuando mi padre me interrumpió.

- Hijo ¿Seguro que no he interrumpido nada?

- ¿Lo dices por el dúo que hemos cantado Blaine y yo? No ha sido nada papá. Simplemente fue una apuesta. Si me gustaba cantar la canción pues tendría que hacer la tarea del Glee Club.

- Hijo, a mi no me engañas ¿no hay nada entre tu y Blaine?

- ¡Papá! Entre Blaine y yo sólo hay una amistad. Además Blaine está saliendo con Sam así que no intentes ver cosas donde no las hay.

- Tal vez tengas razón hijo pero he visto como le has mirado a Blaine mientras cantabais ese dúo.

- Se llama interpretación papá.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres muy buen actor como para fingir que te gusta Blaine cuando en realidad no te gusta?

- Pues ... mira pues hace unas semanas los 2 cantamos "Something stupid" y no significó nada.

- Mira hijo, como padre tuyo que soy te conozco muy bien. Yo diría que demasiado bien y sé cuando finges algo y esa mirada que has tenido con Blaine no era fingida. Kurt a ti te gusta Blaine. Eso no puedes negármelo y quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con eso. Además Blaine me cae muy bien.

- Supongo que tienes razón papá. Aún siento algo por él pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarle porque él tiene novio así que por favor papá te pido que no hablemos más de este tema ¿vale?

- De acuerdo hijo.

Y entonces mi padre se fue de mi habitación.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que me fui de casa algo preocupado por Kurt pero ya había quedado con Sam y tampoco quería decirle a Kurt que había quedado con Sam. Ya sé que aceptaba nuestra relación pero entre que está algo triste por acercarse las navidades y aún encima no tiene novio pues le podría sentar mal. Por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de que le dije a Kurt que le ayudaría a encontrar novio y no he hecho nada así que intentaré ayudarle otro día. El caso es que llegué a casa de Sam y fuimos a su habitación y empezamos a besarnos hasta que Sam paró.

- Blaine, no es que me queje pero ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

- Es que ... estaba en casa de Kurt. El pobre lo está pasando mal porque su madre murió en Navidad y se siente muy triste cada vez que se acerca esta época.

- No pasa nada Blaine pero sólo te digo una cosa cariño. No te digo que no lo veas pero tiene otros amigos y realmente me encanta estar contigo.

- Gracias Sam, a mi también me encanta estar contigo pero es que tú no lo comprendes. Es cierto que tiene otros amigos pero Kurt es mi mejor amigo. Es como si fuera un hermano para mi.

- Está bien. Vamos a ver una peli ¿vale?

- Vale.

Entonces Sam puso Love Actually y la estuvimos viendo. Cuando acabó la pelicula me fui a mi casa.

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente fui al instituto como un día normal y corriente y cuando me dirigía a clase vi a Blaine, mejor dicho empecé a ver el trasero de Blaine y por desgracia para mi Sam me vio. Él me cogió y me llevó hasta el salón de actos.

- Así que ... Blaine y tú solo sois amigos ¿no?

- Sí.

- Ya veo ... por eso le estabas mirando el culo.

Ante esa situación sólo pude intentar mentirle porque no quería tener a Sam como enemigo.

- Sólo me estaba fijando en los vaqueros que llevaba. Me gustan mucho.

- Está bien Hummel. Entonces si le digo a Blaine que le estabas mirando el culo, según tu sus vaqueros no pasaría nada ¿no?

- ... Sam ...

- Mira Humel vamos a hacer una cosa. Como te vuelva a ver mirando el culo de mi novio se lo diré a él y le diré que estás enamorado de él ¿te ha quedado claro?

- Cristalino.

- Muy bien Hummel. Por cierto ... a partir de ahora le vas a decir algunas excusas a Blaine para no quedar con él porque quiero pasar más tiempo con él,

- Sabes que no puedo mentirle tan fácilmente y al final será él el que decida si quiere quedar conmigo.

- Hummel, me estás comenzando a hartar.

La verdad es que la actitud de Sam me estaba tocando las pelotas y no sé como conseguí las fuerzas necesarias para meterme con él.

- Mira Sam. Si le digo muchas excusas a Blaine sospechará de algo y ... tu no querrás que le diga que me has pedido que me invente excusas por ti ¿no? Mira Sam, esto es lo que va a pasar. Yo te prometo no intentar mirar tanto a Blaine y tú me dejarás en paz ¿estamos?

- Serás ... está bien Kurt. Tú ganas pero ya sabes lo que te he dicho y ... ni que decir que no hemos tenido esta conversación.

- ¿Qué conversación?

- Bien Hummel.

Y después de eso Sam se fue. La verdad es que pensaba que iba a acabar peor pero al menos he conseguido librarme esta vez de Sam. Lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarme de Blaine, al menos en el aspecto sexual.

Después me fui a clases y el día transcurrió con normalidad.

Cuando terminaron las clases y el Glee Club me fui a un centro comercial para comprarle un regalo a mi padre. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué comprarle. El caso es que me fui a la sección de ropa y aunque parecía que no había ropa para mi padre entré para ver si había algo que me pudiera gustar.

Estaba mirando unos vaqueros y me di cuenta de que eran los mismos que llevaba Blaine y empecé recordar lo sucedido esta mañana y entonces un muchacho se me acercó y empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ... No, gracias. Es que estos vaqueros los llevaba un amigo.

- Son unos vaqueros buenos. Son la última moda.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Que raro.

- Raro ¿por qué?

- Porque mi amigo Blaine no suele llevar ropa tan moderna. Normalmente tengo que elegirle la ropa. Aunque suene un poco raro es que él no tiene mucho gusto en la moda.

- A lo mejor es que se ha enseñado de ti.

- Lo dudo mucho porque el no suele hacerme mucho caso. Simplemente se prueba las cosas y ya está.

- Esto ...

- ¿Sí?

- Ya sé que a lo mejor piensas que esto está fuera de lugar porque estoy trabajando pero ... ¿te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo algún día?

La verdad es que no me esperé para nada eso.

- Pues ... lo haría pero ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ... ni yo sé el tuyo tampoco.

- Tienes razón. Me llamo Adam ¿y tú?

- Me llamo Kurt.

- Muy bien Kurt ¿me harías el honor de invitarte a tomar un café un día de estos?

- Sí ... aquí tienes mi número.

Entonces le di el número a Adam.

- Bueno Adam me voy a ir que es algo tarde. Ya me llamas y me dices cuando quedamos ¿ok?

- Vale. Hasta luego Kurt.

- Hasta luego Adam.

La verdad es que nunca me había sentido así. Con la única persona que había sentido así era con Blaine. Sabía que aún seguía enamorado de él pero creo que este chico merece la pena así que voy a darle una oportunidad. Así le daré una razón menos a Sam para que se enfade comigo.

Al día siguiente los miembros de New Directions nos fuimos al centro social y allí nos pusimos a cantar "Have yourself a little Christmas".

**Blaine con New Directions harmonizando:**  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now all our troubles will be  
Out of sight

**Puck:**  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yule-tide gay

**Finn:**  
From now on our  
Troubles will be miles away

**Finn y Puck:**  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore

**Sam y Blaine:**  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us

**Finn:**  
Once more

**Blaine:**  
Once more

**Sam:**  
Once more

**Rachel:**  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow

**Kurt y Rachel:**  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

**Puck con New Directions armonizando:**  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more

**Rachel con New Directions:**  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough

**Blaine y Rachel con New Directions:**  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

Después de cantarla me quedé ayudando a la gente que estaba allí y de momento decidí no contarle nada a Blaine sobre Adam.


	10. Dudas

POV Kurt

Habían terminado las vacaciones de Navidad. Ya había tenido varias citas con Adam y la verdad es que me iba bastante bien con él. No era Blaine pero me hacía sentir bastante bien.

Empezaron las clases y todo transcurría con normalidad. Sam no me había dicho nada después de lo que me comentó en Navidad. Después de las clases y el Glee Club yo me fui a mi casa y Blaine tocó mi puerta y nos fuimos a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa Blaine?

- En realidad Kurt ... yo venía por tí. ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos. ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien Blaine, mejor dicho, mejor que Blaine. Quiero que me perdones Blaine si he hecho que te preocuparas. El caso es que últimamente he estado muy liado. He conocido a un chico. Se llama Adam.

- ¿En serio Kurt? y ¿sois novios?

- Pues la verdad no nos hemos puesto etiquetas. Hemos salido un par de veces a tomar café y lo pasamos realmente bien.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Kurt pero ¿tú quieres que ese tal Adam sea tu novio?

- Sí.

- Pero no sé ... dime más datos de él. ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿en qué instituto va?

- Antes de que me juzgues Adam es mayor que yo.

- Kurt, a mi me da igual si es mayor con tal de que seas feliz.

- Bien, pues Adam tiene 21 años. Está en la universidad de Lima y por las tardes trabaja en el centro comercial.

- ¿21 años?

- Blaine, ya sé que tiene 4 años más que yo pero créeme es muy mono y totalmente inofensivo. Me trata muy bien.

- Kurt, no lo decía por eso jejeejej. Sólo pensaba en que parece buena persona y por lo visto responsable.

- Lo es.

- Y ¿cuándo voy a conocerle?

- Pues ... mira mañana he quedado con él. Si quieres le hablo a él y ya te aviso ¿vale?

- Vale ... Kurt.

- Dime.

- Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz y hayas encontrado a ese chico.

Entonces de repente sonó el móvil de Blaine. Se trataba de un mensaje de Sam.

- Lo siento Kurt pero tengo que irme. Mañana me avisas ¿vale?

- Vale. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Y entonces Blaine se fue. La verdad es que parecía que Blaine se lo había tomado bien pero sin embargo me pareció algo extraño cuando me preguntó que cuándo iba a conocer a Adam. ¿Acaso tiene celos de Adam? No lo sé pero sinceramente no voy a pensar en ello porque ahora estoy feliz con Adam. No quiero arruniar lo que tenemos por un pensamiento, que por otra parte no estoy seguro de que sea cierto.

POV Blaine

Después de recibir el mensaje me fui de casa de Kurt y me dirigí a casa de Sam.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Nada Blaine. Sólo quería estar contigo.

- Bueno, cariño, ya sabes que a mi también me encanta estar contigo pero estaba con Kurt hablando de su nuevo novio ... aunque él me ha dicho que no es exactamente su novio pero a efectos si que lo es.

- ¿Kurt tiene novio?

- Sí.

- Me alegro por él, así el podrá ser feliz y nosotros tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos.

Y entonces se acercó a mi y empezó a besarme. Después me tiró a la cama y continuamos besándonos y entonces yo le paré.

- Sam.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

- No ... no estoy listo para ... ya sabes ...

- ¡Hey cariño! No pasa nada. Ya sabes que a mi me gusta esto que tenemos.

- Ya, pero seguro que quieres hacerlo.

- Blaine, sería un estúpido si no quisiera hacerlo contigo. Yo sólo quiero que estés cómodo para que yo también lo esté.

- Gracias Sam.

- De nada cariño.

Y entonces me besó en la frente y nos pusimos a ver la tele un rato.

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente me fui a la cita con Adam.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Adam, antes de que se me olvidé te quería comentar que mi mejor amigo quiere conocerte. Le hablé ayer de ti y tiene curiosidad para ver lo maravilloso que eres.

- Vale, cariño cuando quieras pero ¿es que no les habías hablado de mi antes?

- Lo cierto es que no pero ya lo he hecho.

. Kurt ¿es que no estás seguro de quieras ser mi n...? Ves, si es que ni siquiera sé lo que somos. ¿Qué es lo que somos, Kurt?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Cuando le estuve hablando ayer a Blaine ni siquiera pude decírselo.

- Kurt, se sobreentiende que somos novios ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Pues por qué no nos hemos besado?

Cuando me hizo esa pregunta entonces empecé a pensar y Adam tenía razón. ¿Por qué no le había besado? En el fondo yo creo que sé la respuesta. ¿Será que aún estoy enamorado de Blaine? Me niego a seguir enamorado de él así que en ese momento le dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Es que ... mira. He sufrido mucho. Hasta hace poco estaba muy colado por un chico y me ilusioné con él de una manera que ni te imaginas y al final acabé sufriendo mucho y si no te he besado es porque quiero estar seguro de que no me vas a hacer daño.

- Kurt, entiendo lo que dices pero déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿todavía sientes algo por ese chico?

- ... No.

Ya sé que mentir está mal pero no quiero sentir nada por él. Él es feliz con Sam así que tengo que ser feliz con Adam.

- Está bien, Kurt. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Kurt, creo que lo mejor es que pienses si realmente lo has olvidado y cuando realmente tengas la respuesta me lo dices. Kurt, tu me gustas mucho y me encantaría que fuéramos como una pareja normal pero lo primero que quiero es estar contigo sabiendo que no soy el sustituto de nadie y que realmente estas conmigo porque te gusto.

- Me parece justo pero ... tu me gustas mucho Adam.

- Mira Kurt, yo me voy a mi casa. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y ya me llamas ¿vale?

- Vale.

Entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Hasta luego Kurt.

- Hasta luego.

Después de mi cita yo también me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegué allí Blaine se encontraba esperándome.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Hola!

Entonces los 2 fuimos a mi habitación y allí continuamos hablando.

- ¿Estás bien Kurt? ¿Cómo ha ido tu cita con Adam?

- ¿La verdad? Un poco mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que me da algo de vergüenza decirlo.

- Kurt, parece mentira. Soy tu mejor amigo. Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar mi opinión sobre ti.

- Está bien. Verás ... es que ... es que ... Adam y yo ... no nos hemos besado todavía. Por eso no sabía si decirte que éramos novios.

- ¡Kurt! Pero ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

- Pues porque ...

Estuve a punto de decirle que a lo mejor aún sentía algo por él pero decidí mentirle.

- Pues porque quiero estar preparado. Nadie me ha besado y quiero esperar a estar preparado para hacerlo. Ya puedes reírte de mi si quieres.

- ¡Kurt! Jamás me reiría de ti y menos aún por eso. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices y te respeto como tu mejor amigo que soy pero si te digo la verdad yo de ti le besaría porque no sabes si él se va a cansar de ti. Lo mismo llega otro chico y se te adelanta y por culpa de eso Adam jamás podrá ser tu novio.

Cuando me dijo eso volví a recordar que con Blaine me pasó exactamente eso y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- Tranquilo Blaine que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz Kurt ... por eso te lo digo. No quiero obligarte a hacerlo ...

- Tranquilo Blaine ... oye ... ¿estás bien?

- ¿Yo? Perfectamente.

- Venga Blaine, ya me estás contando qué te pasa porque es obvio que te pasa algo.

- Sí, pero quizás no sé si puedo hablar de esto contigo.

- Blaine, si es de Sam puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Es de él?

- Tiene que ver con él.

- Pues dímelo, igual que tu me has ayudado yo te puedo ayudar.

- Está bien. Es que ... no me he acostado con él.

- ¿Y?

- Pues ... tengo miedo de que si no lo hago a lo mejor me deja.

- ¡Qué dices! Si de verdad te quiere esperará a que estés listo porque no lo estás ¿no?

- No, no lo estoy.

- Mira Blaine ... ¿Has hablado con él de esto?

- Sí.

- Y ... ¿qué te ha dicho?

- Pues que me esperaría.

- Lo que te he dicho.

- Ya pero es que tengo miedo. Si no me acuesto con él tal vez busque a otro y si me acuesto con él dejará de ser cariñoso conmigo y me acabará dejando como pasó con Quinn.

- No sé porque dices eso.

- Quinn me dijo eso cuando se enteró de que Sam y yo empezamos a salir y aunque no la creí al principio y ahora tengo dudas.

La verdad es que podría decirle cosas para que no se acostara con él porque Sam me cae fatal pero no podía hacer nada si no quería que Blaine se enterara de nada.

- Mira Blaine. Como has dicho no soy el más indicado para darte consejos sobre esto puesto que no tengo experiencia en ese tema pero ¿quieres oír mi consejo?

- Kurt, me importa mucho lo que me digas aunque no tengas experiencia en este aspecto tus consejos siempre han sido muy buenos así que por favor dime qué es lo que me aconsejas.

- Está bien Blaine. Lo que yo pienso que deberías de hacer es lo siguiente. Si tu puedes confiar en él yo lo haría siempre que tú estés preparado. Por lo que si no puedes confiar en él o no estás listo ...

- No lo harías.

- Eso es.

- Muchas gracias Kurt. Yo ... me voy a ir. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Vale.

- Hasta mañana Kurt.

- Hasta mañana Blaine.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que me fui de casa de Kurt algo pensativo. ¿Podía confiar en Sam y olvidarme de lo que me dijo Quinn? Lo que está claro que mi primera vez quiero que sea especial, con alguien que se que amo y que pueda confiar en él. Entonces llegué a mi casa y allí me encontré con mi padre.

- Hijo ¿de dónde vienes?

- De casa de Kurt.

- Pasas mucho tiempo con ese chico. ¿Es ese tu ...

- ¡Qué va! Kurt es mi mejor amigo. Sólo hablamos de cosas de amigos. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No sé, cuando le he visto en casa parecíais como se fuerais pareja salvo que no os besabais.

- Eso es porque Kurt es mi mejor amigo y yo soy el mejor amigo de Kurt. Sam es mi novio.

- Está bien hijo. Mira, me voy a ir esta noche que mañana tengo una reunión en Nueva York. Pide una pizza o algo para cenar.

- Está bien.

Y entonces mi padre se fue. Después seguí pensando en lo que me había dicho Kurt. Cuando llegaron las 9 cené pizza y luego me fui a casa de Sam. Cuando llegué allí nos fuimos al dormitorio de Sam y empezamos a besarnos. A los pocos besos ya me había excitado mucho y Sam se dio cuenta y sé apartó.

- ¿Por qué paras Sam?

- ¿En serio lo preguntas?

- Podemos seguir besándonos.

- El problema cariño es que tú no estás preparado para hacerlo y ya estás muy excitado. Si sigo así vas a querer hacerlo pero no vas a estar preparado así que prefiero parar ahora, poner una peli o jugar a la consola a hacer algo que tal vez te arrepientas hacer.

- Sam, jamás me arrepentiría de hacer algo si ya he decido hacerlo.

- Blaine ... ¿es qué quieres hacerlo?

- ... Sam ¿de verdad que no te importa esperar? ¿no te enrollarás con nadie si no lo hacemos?

- Blaine, me gustas mucho. Yo por ti puedo esperar lo que haga falta. Si te sirve de algo cuando salí con Quinn tardamos poco en hacerlo y al final hemos roto. Contigo no tengo esa necesidad, quiero decir, claro que quiero hacerlo contigo pero me encanta lo que tenemos y para mi el sexo no es tan importante en nuestra relación, no se si me explico bien.

Entonces me acerqué a Sam y le dí un beso con lengua. Sam siguió besándose y entonces empecé a quitarme la ropa mientras Sam hacía lo mismo.

- Blaine ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?

- Sí, Sam.

Entonces terminamos de quitarnos la ropa. Luego continuamos besándonos y al final acabamos haciéndolo.


	11. Sospechas

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente me levanté y empecé a pensar en lo que me dijo Blaine. Sinceramente espero que Blaine no se haya acostado con Sam. Después me duché y me fui a desayunar. Cuando terminé de desayunar me fui al instituto. Allí me encontré con Blaine y empecé a hablar con él.

- ¡Hey Blaine!

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- ¿E... estás bien Blaine?

- Sí ... ¿por qué lo dices?

- No sé ... te veo ... distinto.

- Pues ... estoy bien, mejor dicho mejor que bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Verás Kurt, anoche fui a casa de Sam y ... en fin ... lo hicimos. Antes de que me digas nada cuando estuve con él sentí que podía confiar en él. Fue todo tan perfecto Kurt.

Cuando me dijo eso me quedé hecho piedra. No es que pensara que podía intentar algo con él pero no me había hecho gracia que le haya entregado su virginidad a un tipo como Sam.

- Bueno Kurt ... ¿no vas a decirme nada?

- ¿Yo? Mira Blaine lo importante es que te haya gustado y si lo ha hecho me alegro mucho por ti.

- ¡Dios Kurt! Es que no te imaginas lo que es. Ojalá Adam sea tu chico adecuado y puedas sentirte como me siento yo.

- Ojalá tengas razón Blaine pero ... todavía no estoy listo para hacerlo.

Entonces sonó el timbre para irnos a clase.

- Bueno Kurt, te veo luego.

- Vale. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Entonces no sé por qué cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Adam para quedar por la tarde.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad hasta que llegó la tarde. Me fui a la cafetería donde había quedado con Adam. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso. Cuando llegué a la cafetería él ya estaba esperándome.

- Hola Adam.

- Hola Kurt. Espero que no te moleste pero te he pedido un moka.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el moka?

- Siempre te tomas uno cada vez que hemos quedado.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que te habías fijado en ese pequeño detalle.

- Kurt ...¿para qué hemos quedado? Te dije que te pensaras bien hacia donde iba nuestra relación.

- Lo sé Adam ... por eso te he invitado.

- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

- Sí, Adam. Ya lo he hecho.

- Y ¿cuál es?

- Entonces me acerqué a Adam y le dí un beso. Fue mi primer beso. La verdad es que me gustó mucho pero por desgracia mientras estuve besando a Adam una parte de mí sentía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y es que por mucho que quiera intentarlo parece que no sea capaz de olvidar a Blaine pero lo importante es que le he besado. Por supuesto decidí no decirle nada a Adam porque pensé que con el tiempo acabaría olvidándome de Blaine.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres que seamos novios? porque puedo entender que aún sigas enamorado de esa otra persona y como te dije no quiero ser el chico con el que intentas olvidar a otro.

- Claro que estoy seguro Adam. El otro día quería haberlo hecho pero como te fuiste enseguida pensé que no pasaba nada si reflexionaba un poco pero ya lo he hecho y mi opinión sigue siendo la misma. Me gustas mucho Adam.

- Tú también me gustas mucho Kurt.

Entonces Adam se me acercó y me dio otro beso. El segundo beso fue más incómodo que el primero porque aún seguía pensando en Blaine. Por suerte Adam no se dio cuenta.

- Oye Kurt ... estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día y ... he pensado que podíamos quedar con tu amigo Blaine para conocerlo. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos con él la semana que viene?

- Vale.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien que contestarle así que de momento le dije que sí pensando que se me ocurriría algo para anular la cita porque desde luego que ahora mismo no podría quedar con Blaine ya que estoy más que seguro de que Adam se daría cuenta de que en realidad aún sigo pensando en Blaine y lo peor de todo es que si Adam empieza a hablarle a Blaine sobre el supuesto chico del que me enamoré tanto y por el que sufrí tanto Blaine podría deducir que es él así que tengo que pensar en un plan para que no haya cita, al menos, no de momento.

- Bueno cariño, me tengo que ir a casa que tengo trabajos para la universidad. ¿Nos vemos otro día?

- Claro.

Entonces me volvió a besar y de nuevo me sentía mal. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea besar a Adam porque no he superado ni aún lo de Blaine pero pensé que seguía haciéndolo algún día dejaría de pensar en él pero lo más grave es ¿por qué seguía pensando en él si sabía que él ya se había acostado con Sam? No lo entendía pero decidí no seguir preocupándome por ese tema. De lo que sí que tenía que preocuparme era de la cita que íbamos a tener Blaine, Adam y yo.

Al día siguiente me fui al instituto y allí estaba esperándome Blaine. Tenía que decirle lo que me dijo Adam. No tenía ganas de hablar pero por desgracia Blaine empezó a hablarme.

- ¡Hey Kurt!

- ¡Hola Blaine!

- Oye Kurt, pareces raro.

No tenía ganas de que me notara raro porque no quería decirle lo de la cita que Adam quiere que organizara con Blaine así que decidí contarle lo del beso.

- Es que ... ayer besé a Adam.

- ¿En serio? y ¿Cómo fue?

- La verdad, me gustó mucho - de nuevo le mentí a Blaine pero tampoco podía decirle a Blaine "No, Blaine, no me ha gustado porque mientras le besaba estaba pensando en ti" así que seguí con la mentira.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Kurt.

- Gracias Blaine.

- Oye Kurt ... ahora que parece que tu relación parece que va en serio había pensado en que ... podíamos tener una doble cita tu, adam, yo y Sam ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando me dijo eso ya terminó de rematarme. Si la simple idea de quedar los 3 me daba pánico no digamos la idea de quedar los 4 sabiendo que Sam sabe que a mi Blaine me gusta aunque ... por otro lado si le invito Sam podría dejarme en paz si me ve con Adam pero por desgracia no puedo arriesgarme a que Blaine descubra que aún siento algo por él así que tengo que cancelar la cita.

- No sé Blaine. Sam y tú habéis salido más tiempo juntos que Adam y yo. Además no me hace mucha gracia que salgamos los 4 juntos.

- ¿Por qué Kurt?

- No te equivoques Blaine pero es que ... no me hace gracia porque ...

Entonces por suerte para mi sonó el timbre y decidí irme sin contestarle.

POV Blaine

Algo le pasa a Kurt. Eso es seguro. ¿Por qué saliendo corriendo? ¿Es que odia a Sam? La verdad no lo entiendo. El caso es que yo me fui a gimnasia y allí empezamos a hacer ejercicios. A mi me tocó hacerlos con Sam y mientras los hacíamos me puse a hablar con Sam sobre la conversación que había tenido con Kurt.

- Cariño.

- Dime.

- Acabo de tener una conversación muy rara con Kurt.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Más bien ha sido cómo ha actuado.

- ¿Es que qué ha hecho?

- Pues me estaba contando cómo le fue su cita con Adam y cuando le he propuesto que tuviéramos una cita los 4 se ha puesto muy nervioso. Entonces ha sonado el timbre y se ha ido diciéndome que no le hace gracia que tengamos esa doble cita.

POV Sam

La verdad es que cuando me dijo eso Blaine yo también me quedé raro y entonces empecé a pensar que tal vez esa relación que tenía Kurt con Adam era una tapadera para que yo me crea que él se ha olvidado de Blaine. De todas formas como no tenía pruebas de ello decidí defender la actitud de Kurt.

- Cariño, tal vez no están preparados para tener una doble cita.

- No lo sé. Conozco a Kurt como si fuera mi hermano y algo le pasa.

- Cariño, no te marees mucho. Si a Kurt le pasa algo ya te lo dirá.

POV Blaine

¿Estaría realmente exagerando? No lo sé. El caso es que terminó la clase y me fui a las duchas. Cuando terminé de ducharme me encontré con Kurt en el baño y entonces decidí salir de dudas.

- Kurt. Tenemos que hablar.

. ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

- No lo sé, Kurt. Dímelo a mi.

- No entiendo nada Blaine.

- Kurt ¿Por qué te has ido cuando te he preguntado lo de la cita doble?

- Blaine, por favor no me saques ese tema. Ya te he dicho que no me hace mucha gracia.

- Kurt ¿no te cae bien Sam? o ¿es que te avergüenzas de Adam?

- No, Sam me cae bien - mentí. Y desde luego que no me avergüenzo de Adam.

- Entonces ... ¿es que no estás preparado para tener una doble cita?

- Mira Blaine, no es que esté o no preparado para tener una doble cita. Simplemente no me gusta esa idea. Además está liado con los exámenes y los trabajos en la Universidad - cosa que si era cierto. El poco tiempo que tiene libre pues prefiero quedar con él a solas. Ya sé que es un poco egoísta pero llevamos poco tiempo saliendo.

- No es egoísta Kurt. Podrías habérmelo dicho. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Perdóname por haber sido tan pesado con el tema.

- Perdóname tu a mi Blaine.

Entonces abracé a Kurt y después me fui a clase.

Después de las clases me fui a casa de Sam para decirle lo que me había dicho Kurt.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Escucha Sam. Ya sé que me habías dicho que no hablara con Kur pero ya está todo solucionado.

- ¿Ah sí? - le dije sorprendido. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Pues ... que ahora Adam está muy liado con los trabajos y exámenes de la Universidad y que por eso no puede quedar con nosotros. Además quiere pasar más tiempo con él antes de empezar a quedar con nosotros.

- ¿Ves? Al final yo tenía razón. No le pasaba nada.

- Sí, lo reconozco. He exagerado con el tema. ¿Podemos ver una peli?

- Vale.

Entonces Sam fue a por una peli y nos pusimos a verla.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que no sé cómo Blaine se ha tragado esa mentira. Lo cierto es que todo comenzó por el beso que jamás debería de haberle dado a Adam. Ahora por culpa de eso Adam quiere quedar con Blaine y Blaine quiere que tenga una doble cita con él y con Sam. Al menos he conseguido posponerla por una temporada pero mi pregunta es ¿qué se supone que le voy a decir a Adam para tener que posponerla? Lo único que tengo claro es que para la semana que viene tengo que inventarme algo para decirle a Adam que Blaine no puede ir a la cita.

Estaba en mi cama tranquilamente cuando de repente me llamó Adam.

- Dime cariño.

- ¿Kurt has hablado con Blaine?

- Ehhh sí.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Blaine se va a ir un concierto con Sam. Si quieres podemos quedar con él la semana que viene?

- Vale Kurt ... oye y ¿no podemos acompañarles?

- Ya le he preguntado a Blaine y las entradas están agotadas.

- Está bien. Pues ya quedaremos dentro de 2 semanas.

- Vale cariño.

- Bueno Kurt, te dejo que voy a seguir con los trabajos de la Uni.

- Vale, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Adam me colgó. De nuevo otra mentira pero al menos se la ha creído y he conseguido ganar 2 semanas para desenamorarme de Blaine y con un poco de suerte y si Sam también nos acompaña supongo que evitará que Blaine piense que yo siento algo por él ya que puedo decirle en cualquier momento a Blaine que Sam me amenazó. Esto es un lío y lo peor de todo es que yo no soy así. No me gusta mentir y no paro de hacerlo. Tengo que parar de hacerlo como sea sin que salga dañado.


	12. Rumores

POV Kurt

Casi había pasado una semana con lo que el día más temido se estaba aproximando. ¿Qué pasaría si Adam descubre que le he mentido? Voy a confiar en que no va a ver a Blaine. De todas formas él no sabe cómo es Blaine así que no tengo por qué preocuparme.

POV Blaine

Hoy era un día normal. Me levanté, me duche y me fui a desayunar. Cuando terminé cogí la mochila y me fui al instituto. Cuando fui a mi taquilla me estaba esperando Quinn con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien Quinn?

- ¿Yo? Perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya veo que te has acostado con él.

- Quinn, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Sí, tienes razón. No lo es pero quizás deberías de saber que el otro día pillé a Sam enrollándose con otro tío. No pude ver quien era porque era muy tarde.

- Mira Quinn, si piensas que con tus truquitos voy a desconfiar de Sam lo llevas claro.

- Muy bien Blaine. Yo sólo quería decírtelo. Sam es infiel por naturaleza y en cuanto se acuesta con su pareja pues busca a otros u otras.

- Mira Quinn, no pienso seguir tolerando que sigas hablando así de Sam así que apártate de mi taquilla.

- Muy bien. Luego no me digas que no te avisé.

Y entonces Quinn se fue. Definitivamente esta chica está muy mal. Se ve que se ha propuesto que rompa con Sam para volver con él pero lo que no sabe es que no pienso caer en su trampa.

El resto de la mañana me fue bien.

Luego por la tarde fuimos a la reunión del Glee Club y de nuevo me volví a encontrar con Quinn pero lo más sorprendente es que había decidido volver a New Directions y el Señor Schuester lo había permitido pero lo peor estaba por llegar. No sé por qué pero el caso es que Sam se dirigió a Kurt y empezó a hablarle.

- Kurt, ¿no tienes algo que decirnos?

- No sé a que te refieres Sam. Yo no tengo nada que decir.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Dime ¿por qué te estás inventando que sales con Adam?

- Eso no es ninguna mentira Sam. Adam y yo estamos saliendo. Puede que últimamente no nos veamos tanto pero es porque él está en épocas de exámenes en la Universidad.

- Lo que tu digas pero sinceramente no entiendo porque siempre que Blaine te pregunta si podemos quedar los 4 siempre te inventas algo.

Entonces de repente Quinn empezó a hablar.

- ¡Ya basta Sam!

- De eso nada Quinn. Kurt está mintiendo y no entiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Mira Sam si Kurt está mintiendo eso no es de tu incumbencia aunque si que te puedo decir que yo los vi besarse así que si están saliendo juntos. Además precisamente tú no eres el más indicado para juzgar si alguien está mintiendo porque el otro día te pille enrollándote con otro que no era Blaine. No sé con seguridad con quien fue porque estaba muy oscuro pero lo hiciste.

- Estás mintiendo Quinn. No vayas soltando mierda. Yo quiero mucho a Blaine y jamás le pondría los cuernos.

- Bueno, tal y como yo lo veo a mi me pusiste los cuernos con Blaine y a mi también me querías muchísimo así que no veo porque no puedes hacerlo también con Blaine aunque insisto yo te vi con otro.

- ¡Ya basta! -gritó el señor Schuester.

- Vamos a ver Sam y Quinn ¿teneis pruebas físicas de que lo que decís es cierto? No, pues olvidaos del tema porque son sólo rumores. Los rumores sólo sirven para perjudicar a las personas y en este caso al grupo así que he pensado que esta semana vamos a hacer la semana del disco de Rumours del grupo Fleetwood Mac. Espero que los conflictos que tengáis se olvidan en lo que queda de semana porque os recuerdo que en 3 semanas tenemos las Regionals y debemos de permanecer unidos ¿Entendido?

Entonces el señor Schuester dio por terminada la reunión del Glee Club y Sam y yo nos fuimos a su casa. Allí empecé a preguntarle por qué se había comportado así con Kurt.

- Sam ... ¿por qué le has hablado así a Kurt?

- Pues ... porque está mintiendo ¿no te das cuenta?

- Cariño, yo no veo a Kurt que esté mintiendo. Además Quinn dice que les ha visto besarse así que están saliendo.

- Blaine, me encanta que seas así de positivo pero en este caso eres muy inocente. Quinn diría cualquier cosa con tal de llevarme la contraria.

- Ya veo, entonces ... también tengo que olvidar que me ha dicho que me has puesto los cuernos ¿no?

- Blaine, nunca, nunca te pondría los cuernos.

- Ya pero como no tengo evidencias tengo que fiarme de lo que me dices y por lo tanto como tu tampoco tienes evidencias de que Kurt miente deberías de olvidar el asunto.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Discúlpate ante Kurt.

- Vale, lo haré mañana.

- Bueno Sam, me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Vale. Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti Sam.

Y entonces me fui de casa de Sam y me dirigí a mi casa. La verdad es que de repente empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza lo que dijo Quinn. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y de muy mal humor ¿Y si Sam me estaba poniendo los cuernos? Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso así que me voy a ir a casa de Kurt a dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando llegué subimos a su habitación y empezamos a hablar.

- Kurt, siento mucho lo que te ha dicho Sam. Hemos estado hablando y me ha dicho que se arrepiente.

- No pasa nada - mentí. Claro, no pasa nada si mañana no se disculpa porque Blaine, él ha estado cuestionándome mi relación con Adam delante de todo el mundo.

- Ya le he dicho que lo hiciera y él ha accedido.

- Está bien aunque me hubiera gustado que saliera de él querer disculparse. Por cierto ... ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Quinn?

- Sí.

- Quiero creer a Sam pero hay una pequeña parte de mi que piensa que Quinn tenía razón. Ya sé que no me ha dado motivos para creer que me los está poniendo pero aún así ...

- No puedes fiarte de él. Lo comprendo. Es decir, yo también creo que te es fiel pero la posibilidad existe.

- Kurt, no me estás ayudando diciéndome eso.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Es tan sólo la realidad.

- Entonces ¿qué hago?

- Sé que es un poco arriesgado pero ... mejor olvídate.

- No, Kurt, dime. ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Sé que suena fatal pero ¿y si le espiamos?

- No sé, Kurt. Eso es pasarse.

- Ya, pero es la única forma de saber si miente.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Está bien. Entonces ... ¿sabes qué planes tiene para esta noche?

- Pues no sé ...

- Da igual vamos a ir a su casa con mi coche y le seguiremos disimuladamente.

- Kurt, no estoy muy convencido de esto.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

- Sí, pero ...

- Pues entonces vamos.

- Está bien.

Entonces Kurt y yo preparamos unos sándwiches y luego subimos al coche de Kurt y nos fuimos a casa de Sam. Allí estuvimos 1 hora sentados en el coche y entonces finalmente Sam salió de su casa y se subió al coche. Entonces Kurt encendió el coche y empezamos a seguir a Sam. Lo estuvimos siguiendo hasta que finalmente Sam paró en un restaurante. Sam se fue hacia dentro mientras Kurt y yo nos colocamos en la esquina para poder espiarlo. Realmente estaba nervioso. ¿Y si nos pillaba? El caso es que Kurt se levantó y vio que Sam se había sentado con alguien. Entonces yo me levanté y por suerte para mi Sam estaba sentado con primo.

- ¿Ves Kurt? No me está engañando.

- Mira Blaine, que no lo haya hecho ahora no significa que no lo haya hecho. Deberíamos de hacer lo mismo mañana.

- Lo siento Kurt pero no quiero espiarle más. Ha sido todo una mala idea.

- Como quieras Blaine.

Y entonces Kurt me llevó a mi casa y él se fue a la suya.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que no me había quedado tranquilo. Vale que Quinn podía seguir sintiendo algo por Sam pero hasta ahora yo podía confiar en ella ya que incluso me defendió delante de todos en el Glee Club así que puede que Blaine hubiera decidido creer a Sam pero yo no. Blaine ante todo es mi mejor amigo y no pienso tolerar que Sam le haga daño. Así que al día siguiente decidí seguirlo. Después de la reunión del Glee Club vi como Sam se fue con Puck a su casa y hasta ahí me pareció todo normal porque todo el mundo sabe que Puck y él son como Blaine y yo salvo por el tema de que a Sam no le gusta Puck o viceversa o al menos eso creía porque después de media hora vi con mis propios ojos com Puck se iba de casa de Sam y al despedirse se besaron en la boca. Rápidamente cogí mi móvil y empecé a hacerles fotos para enseñárselas a Blaine. La verdad es que me quedé flipado ¿Cómo Sam podía estar haciéndole eso a Blaine? En cualquier caso cuando estaba escribiéndole a Blaine el mensaje Sam se me apareció al lado y empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Hummel?

- ... escribiéndole un mensaje a Adam - mentí.

- Ya, por eso te he visto con el móvil apuntándonos a Puck y a mi ¿no?

- Entonces ¿lo reconoces ahora?

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que ha sido un error y te voy a pedir que no se lo digas a Blaine.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco si te piensas que no se lo voy a decir a Blaine! Eres un miserable y un cabrón. Blaine no se merece lo que le has hecho. Él merece saber la verdad.

- La verdad es muy relativa Hummel. Dime Kurt ¿a quien creerá Blaine a mi, su novio o a ti, el mejor amigo que está colado por él?

- Es evidente que a mi.

- Claro, pero yo le puedo decir que te lo estás inventando porque en el fondo te pasa como a Quinn conmigo que te inventas cosas, incluso manipulando fotos para hacer que él y yo rompamos.

- ¿No te atreverás ...?

- Claro que sí, Hummel. No quiero llegar a estos extremos pero no me dejas otra opción. Yo quiero a Blaine y yo te prometo que no voy a volver a acostarme con Puck. Puedes fiarte perfectamente porque tú mismo sabes que no es de tener pareja y no le gusta repetir.

- Eres lo peor Sam, si le quisieras de verdad a Blaine le dirías la verdad.

- Dime la verdad Hummel. Tú sólo quieres decirle la verdad para que Blaine se hunda y cuando lo haga entonces tú irás a consolarle para tirártelo ¿no?

- ¿Cómo? Mira Sam yo no soy tan rastrero como tu piensas. Además estoy con Adam y estoy muy bien con él así jamás me acostaría con Blaine.

- Bueno, me voy a ir Humel. Antes de irme quiero que te quede bien claro de que si le dices algo a Blaine yo le diré a Blaine lo que tu sientes por él y también le vas a decir a Blaine que siento haber cuestionado tu relación con Adam.

- Eres un cabrón Sam ¿Cómo vas a poder estar con Blaine sabiendo lo que has hecho?

- Eso no es de incumbencia.

Y entonces Sam se fue y cuando se fue empecé a llorar de rabia. Sam estaba siendo egoista y le estaba haciendo engañando a Blaine y lo peor es que si se lo digo a Blaine Sam le contará a Blaine que le quiero y que me lo he inventado. La cuestión es que voy a acabar mal porque no sé si voy a ser capaz de mentirle a Blaine y si le digo la verdad también voy a salir mal.

El caso es que volví a mi casa y después de cenar me fui directo a la cama y me puse a pensar en cuál era la mejor opción.

Al día siguiente fui al instituto y de momento pensé en no decirle nada a Blaine y para que no se me notara tanto decidí evitarlo todo el día. Incluso decidí no ir a la reunión del Glee Club para ir a ver a Adam ya que se sobreentiende que Sam y Blaine se iban a un concierto. Cuando fui a casa de Adam él estaba serio.

- Adam, cariño ¿estás bien?

- No lo sé Kurt, ¿debo de estarlo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

- Adam, no sé de que narices estás hablando.

- Estoy hablando de que me mentiste, aún sigues enamorado de ese chico. Hace 2 días te vi con un chico en un restaurante.

- Adam, eso no es lo que tu crees.

- Claro Kurt y yo soy tan tonto que me lo creo. Vi cómo estuviste mirando a ese chico en el restaurante.

- Adam, te ruego que no tengas celos. Blaine y yo fuimos al restaurante porque pensaba que Sam le estaba engañando y si le miraba raro es porque estaba preocupado por si era verdad. Eso es todo.

- Kurt, esas miradas eran miradas de amor y por mucho que quieras convencerme de ello no vas a hacerlo porque sé cómo es una mirada de amor y tú a ese chico le quieres con todas tus ganas. Lo siento mucho Kurt pero creo que me estás usando para intentar olvidarle y aunque puedo entender que quieras hacerlo porque ese chico está con otro yo no quiero el ser segundo plato de nadie.

- Adam ...

- Kurt, me gustas mucho, de verdad que sí pero es lo que hay. Prefiero romper contigo ahora a seguir estando contigo y enamorarme de ti para que luego al final acabe dejándote y acabar sufriendo más.

- Adam ... tu también me gustas.

- Puede que sí, puede que yo te guste Kurt pero tú estás enamorado de Blaine y no puedo ni quiero competir contra eso.

- Pero ... quiero olvidarle. De verdad que sí pero ... por favor dame un poco más de tiempo Adam.

- Kurt, ya te dije que no me besaras si aún no estabas seguro. Ahora ya no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti. Lo siento mucho Kurt pero no quiero volver a verte.

Y entonces Adam se fue. Después me fui a mi casa y de ahí me tumbé en la cama y empecé a llorar amargamente. Al final la bomba me había estallado. Adam me ha dejado y lo peor de todo es que tengo que seguir manteniendo el secreto de Sam para que Blaine no sospeche nada. A pesar de esto tengo que hacer algo. No pienso permitir que Sam se salga con la suya. Tengo que hacer algo para que Blaine se dé cuenta por si solo de que Sam le está engañando.


	13. El plan 1º parte

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente aún estaba dolido porque Adam me había dejado. Quizás Adam tenía razón y seguía enamorado de Blaine pero yo quería estar con Adam. El caso es que me fui al instituto y Blaine me vio algo triste y se acercó a mi.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt?

- No tengo ganas de hablar Blaine.

- Kurt ...

- Vale. Ayer hablé con Adam y ... me ha dejado.

- ¿Por ... por qué?

La verdad es que no podía decirle la verdad así que me inventé que Adam aún seguía enamorado de su ex.

- Pues ... porque ayer Adam me dijo que todavía está enamorado de su ex y que quiere volver a intentarlo con él.

- La verdad es que no entiendo cómo salió contigo si aún estaba enamorado de su ex.

- Pues ... el me dijo que estaba intentando olvidarle pero que al final no ha podido.

- Kurt, lo siento muchísimo ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- No, Blaine pero gracias.

- De eso nada. Esta tarde voy a ir a tu casa y voy a intentar animarte un poco ¿vale?

- Blaine, de verdad sólo me apetece estar solo.

- Kurt, voy a ir a tu casa a las 6 te guste o no así que hazte el ánimo.

Entonces sonó la sirena y nos fuimos cada uno a su clase.

POV Blaine

Pobre Kurt, ahora que parecía feliz Adam va y le deja. La verdad es que me parece muy fuerte que alguien pueda salir con otra persona si todavía siente algo por otra pero eso no es lo importante. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ayudar a Kurt a superar la ruptura. Tengo que hacer algo y creo que tengo una idea ...

Entonces terminó la clase de Historia y en el recreo me senté con Sam.

- Hola cariño.

- Hola.

- Oye Blaine, ¿por qué Kurt está triste?

- Pues ... es que Adam lo ha dejado.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- ¿No vas a decirme ahora que tenías razón cuando decías que Kurt no quería a Adam?

- No cariño. De hecho hablé con Kurt y le pedí disculpas por haberle dicho eso. De todas formas no me has dicho el motivo de la ruptura. ¿Es qué han roto por eso?

- No, pero casi. Adam seguía enamorado de su ex y entonces ha roto con Kurt. Según me ha dicho él Adam había intentado olvidarse de su ex pero no ha podido.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pues menuda putada para Kurt.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno cariño. Esta tarde tengo la noche para nosotros solos ...

- Sam, no puedo. Ya he quedado con Kurt.

- ...es... esta bien.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te vas a poner en plan "pasas mucho tiempo con Kurt"?

- Cariño, él te necesita así que será mejor que vayas a verle.

- Gracias Sam. ... te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Entonces Sam me besó luego se fue.

POV Sam

Después de que Blaine me dijera que Kurt y Adam ya no eran pareja yo empecé a sospechar que la historia que me había contado Blaine era mentira y que en vez de ser Adam quien seguía enamorado de su ex era Kurt quien seguía enamorado de mi Blaine así que decidí ir a buscarle.

- Hummel.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? No quiero hablar contigo.

- Sólo quería decirte que siento mucho tu ruptura con Adam.

- Ja, dudo mucho que lo sientas gilipollas.

- Me da igual que me insultes Hummel. Sólo espero que tengas cuidado de acercarte demasiado a mi novio.

- Ya veo que Blaine te ha contado que quiere ir a verme. Pues que sepas que lo ha decidido él solo y yo de todas formas me había opuesto pero él se ha emperrado aunque de todas formas no sé que coño hago dándote explicaciones.

- Te creo Hummel, pero yo solo te aviso ... por cierto ¿la historia que le has dicho a Blaine es cierta o ... eres tú quien sigues enamorado de él?

- No quiero contestarte porque tú y yo no somos amigos. Si quieres te crees la historia y sino pues no te la creas.

- Osea que sigues enamorado de Blaine ...

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a decirte nada cabrón.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? Eres el tío más patético que conozco. Mira que enamorarse perdidamente de su mejor amigo y no decírselo y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que sabiendo que está conmigo sigues enamorado de él. Simplemente patético.

- Serás ...

Entonces Kurt cogió y me pegó un puñetazo en la cara y justo cuando iba a devolverle apareció Sue.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Nada.

- Eso, nada.

- Los 2, al despacho de Figgins.

- Señora Sylvester, yo no he hecho nada.

- Mira Evans, os conozco a los 2 y sé perfectamente que lady Hummel no le pegaría un puñetazo ni a una mosca así que sé que has hecho algo. Decidme que narices ha pasado o si no vais a Figgins.

- El cabrón de Sam se está metiendo conmigo. Yo sólo me he defendido.

- Eso no es cierto Kurt.

- ¿Qué te dijo exacamente lady Hummel?

- Usted es como él. ¿Por qué me insulta?

- Sólo te decía como apodo cariñoso.

- Pues ... no me hace gracia.

- Está bien Porcelana, digo Kurt. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que soy un patético.

- Mira Trouty Mouth no puedes insultar a las personas diciendo que son patéticas aunque realmente lo sean. Samgelina Evans pídele disculpas a Kurt.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y como vuelvas a insultar a alguien quedarás expulsado del equipo de fútbol.

- Lo siento Hummel aunque de todas formas te lo has buscado tú sólo.

- Mira Sam yo no he roto con Adam, fue él quien rompió conmigo y es por lo que te ha dicho Blaine.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

- ¿Por qué? Porque me caes mal y como te he dicho antes no quiero hablar contigo nunca.

- Bueno chicos, yo os dejo pero no quiero que vuelva suceder algo parecido. Si ocurre otra vez los 2 iréis al despacho de Figgins.

POV Kurt

Entonces la señora Sylvester se fue y yo también me fui por si acaso Sam quería pegarme por haberle dado un puñetazo. Normalmente no soy así pero me sentí tan bien después de haberle dado ese puñetazo así que si ayer tenía ganas de vengarme de Sam ahora tengo más ganas de hacerlo.

El día fue pasando y no pude idear un plan para desenmascarar a Sam. Ya por la tarde me fui a la reunión del Glee Club y allí el señor Schuester empezó a hablar.

- Bien chicos, me acaban de pasar la lista de los rivales que vamos a tener en las Regionals. Nosotros nos vamos a enfrentar a los Warblers y los Hipsters. También he decidido las canciones que vamos a cantar y quienes van a cantarlas. En primer lugar Rachel y Finn van a cantar Faithfully de Journey, luego Blaine va a cantar Teenage Dream de Katy Perry y en último lugar todos vamos a cantar We are young de Fun.

- ¿Estás de coña? dijo Rachel. Si yo no tengo el solo vamos a perder.

- Rachel. Ya está todo decidido. Además ya tienes tu parte de solo en Faithfully.

- Pero no es lo mismo.

- Yo ... si quieres puedo renunciar - dijo Blaine.

- Blaine, tú no vas a renunciar. Te mereces ese solo - dijo el señor Schuester.

- Muy bien, señor Schuester si no me da el solo dejo el Glee Club.

- ¡Rachel! No puedes hacernos estos - le contesté.

- ¿En serio Kurt?

- Mira Rachel, sabes que te quiero pero siempre estás cantando solos. Yo ni siquiera tengo un solo en la competición y no me estoy quejando ¿qué harías tu en mi situación?

- Kurt, tu no lo entiendes. Yo quiero ir a Nyada y para hacerlo necesito que la gente me vea cantando solos. Para ti da igual porque no quieres ir a Nyada por lo que no intentes compararme conmigo.

- Pero te van a oír cantar un dúo romántico.

- Está bien pero yo no me hago responsable de si perdemos y exijo el próximo solo en las Nationals si pasamos.

- Rachel, tendrás tu solo si te lo mereces - dijo el señor Schuester.

Y con eso dio por finalizada la reunión. Entonces todos nos fuimos de la sala y Rachel se quedó mirándome con enfado a lo que yo la miré con indiferencia. Entonces me fui a mi casa y a los 5 minutos de entrar en mi casa tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Quinn. Le abrí la puerta y subimos a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres Quinn?

- Quería hablar contigo. ¿Estás bien?

- Estaré mejor ... ¿para esto has venido a mi casa?

- En realidad ... yo quería preguntarte por Sam ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? quiero decir. Ya sé que te "quitó" a Blaine pero hasta ahora habías actuado con indiferencia pero ahora es puro odio y no me digas que no porque he visto lo del puñetazo que le has dado.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Sí, pero Kurt contéstame ¿porque ese odio? Si me dijeras a mi podría tener pase porque me puso los cuernos pero tú ...

- Porque Sam es un cabrón.

Entonces recordé que Quinn fue quien dijo lo de los rumores de que Sam le ponía los cuernos a Blaine así que pensé que podría decírselo a ella. Al fin y al cabo ella también le odia y estoy seguro de que me creerá. Por otra parte Sam no me prohibió que se lo dijera a Quinn.

- Pareces pensativo Kurt ¿qué pasa?

- Voy a contarte un secreto pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie sobretodo a Blaine.

- Claro ... puedes confiar en mi. ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Te acuerdas de que tú dijiste que Sam le ponía los cuernos a Blaine?

- Como para no acordarme.

- Pues ... tenías razón. Sam le está poniendo los cuernos a Blaine.

- Te lo dije Kurt. En cuanto Sam se acuesta con alguien deja de ser cariñoso contigo y te pone los cuernos. Un momento ... si tu lo sabes ¿por qué no quieres que se lo cuente a Blaine?

- Pues ... porque Sam me pilló espiándole cuando se estaba besando con Puck y me dijo que si le decía algo a Blaine que le diría a Blaine que me lo he inventado todo porque estoy enamorado de él.

- Este Sam .. es un cerdo ¿y dices que se ha besado con Puck?

- Sí ¿por qué?

- Porque creo que Sam ya me puso los cuernos con él pero fui tan estúpida que preferí creerle.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No lo sientas y ¿tienes algún plan para que Blaine se entere? porque está claro que no podemos permitir que Blaine esté con ese miserable.

- Tenía un plan pero ... me salió mal la jugada. Yo estaba a punto de mandarle la foto incriminatoria a Blaine cuando Sam me descubrió.

- ¿Tienes una foto? y ¿por qué no me la pasas a mi y yo se la envío a Blaine?

- Pues porque Sam sabría que he sido yo.

- Entiendo ... y ¿no crees que es hora de que Blaine sepa de una vez que tu le quieres?

- Lo siento pero no Quinn. Lo que estaba pensando es que podríamos hacer algo para que Blaine se enterara en persona de que Sam le está poniendo los cuernos para que así Sam no pueda negar nada.

- Parece un buen plan pero ¿cómo lo llevamos a cabo?

- No lo sé.

- Uhmm ... creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tal vez lo que podríamos hacer es coger el móvil de Sam y luego coger un móvil de prepago y mandarle un mensaje a Puck diciéndole que busque a Sam en los vestuarios. Tú mientras tanto tienes que hablar con Blaine y convencerle de que vaya a ver a Sam para decirle por ejemplo que Teenage Dream se la va a dedicar a él en las Regionals y así cuando vaya a verlo Blaine lo verá todo y lo mejor es que Blaine jamás le dirá a Sam que tú le has dicho que vaya a verlo.

- Parece ... ¡perfecto! pero ¿cómo conseguimos el móvil de Sam?

- De eso me encargo yo.

- Quinn, necesito saber que no vas a hacer ninguna estupidez que nos pueda delatar.

- Tranquilo Kurt que no lo hará.

- Pero ... ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Tú tranquilo Kurt. Confía en mi ¿vale?

CONTINUARÁ


	14. El plan 2º parte

POV Kurt

Había pasado una semana y entonces Quinn y yo empezamos con el plan para desenmascarar a Sam. Quinn no me había dicho que iba a hacer para conseguir el móvil de Sam pero yo confiaba en ella. Sé que hoy no era un buen día para que Blaine supiera la verdad ya que al día siguiente teníamos las Regionals pero no podía seguir evitando que Blaine viviera una mentira. Fui al instituto y allí me reuní con Quinn.

- ¿Todo listo Quinn?

- Sí, todo está listo.

- Bien.

- Bien Kurt, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Entonces yo me fui hacia donde estaba la taquilla de Blaine y esperé a que Blaine llegara.

- ¡Hola Blaine!

- ¡Hey Kurt!

- ¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana?

- Estoy aterrado si te soy sincero.

- Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien porque confío en ti.

- ¿Lo dices porque según tú soy mejor que Rachel?

- Por supuesto que lo eres Blaine. Tienes que creer en ti mismo.

- No sé Kurt, estoy por hablar con el señor Schuester y que la cante Rachel.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Está bien ... Kurt, me alegra mucho que me apoyes con esto.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Además ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que podrías cantársela a Sam. Seguro que le gusta.

- Ya lo tenía planeado.

- Pero ¿lo sabe él?

- Pues no. Quería darle una sorpresa cuando estuviéramos en el escenario.

- Blaine ... no creo que sea buena idea que en la actuación digas que se la dedicas a él. Los jueces podrían ver mal que 1 chico le dedique la canción a otro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no creo que haya ningún problema.

- Me han dado un chivatazo y entre los miembros del jurado hay una monja y un presentador del canal religioso por lo que no creo que vean con buenos ojos eso y ahora mismo necesitamos hacer todo lo posible para que ganemos el concurso.

- Ya veo ... entonces ... ¿qué hago?

- Pues ... ¿por qué no vas a verle después de los entrenamientos y entonces le dices que se la vas a dedicar? Así Sam se dará por enterado y nadie lo notará.

- ¿Sabes qué Kurt? ¡Es una gran idea!

- ¿A que sí?

- ¡Es perfecta Kurt! Muchas gracias Kurt.

- De nada Blaine.

- Bueno Blaine, me voy a ir a la biblioteca. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Vale, Kurt.

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

POV Quinn

Mientras Kurt estaba cumpliendo con su parte del plan yo empecé con el mío. Estaba en clase y empecé a actuar como si estuviera enferma y la maestra me dejó salir. Entonces me fui al despacho de Sue.

- Entrenadora ¿tienes el móvil de Sam?

- Sí, Quinn pero déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿por qué lo quieres, es decir planeas volver con él?

- No, entrenadora. Sólo quiero venganza.

- Muy bien. Aquí tienes.

Entonces la entrenadora me dio el móvil de Sam. Entonces me lo guardé y saqué el móvil que tenía de prepago y empecé a escribirle un mensaje a Puck. El mensaje que le escribí fue "Puck, soy yo Sam, la señora Sylvester me ha quitado el móvil y ahora para colmo lo ha perdido. El caso es que me gustaría volver a repetir lo del otro día. Estuvo realmente genial. ¿Por qué no vienes después del entrenamiento y nos lo montamos allí?. Después de mandarle el mensaje puse en silencio el móvil de prepago y apagué el móvil de Sam para que nadie sospechara de nada. Al minuto Puck me contestó diciéndome que Ok. Entonces le mandé un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que el plan había funcionado. Ahora solo haría falta esperar a que finalicen los entrenamientos.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso por la actuación de mañana. Le iba a poder cantar la canción a Sam aunque nadie lo supiera lo importante es que Sam iba a saber que se la iba a dedicar a él. Me quedé en la sala de ensayo para practicar un poco y cuando Sam iba a finalizar el entrenamiento me dirigí hacía los vestuarios. Conforme me acercaba a los vestuarios empecé a escuchar gemidos y aunque una parte de mi no quería entrar pude escuchar la voz de Sam. ¿Realmente me estaba poniendo los cuernos? Entonces me aproximé un poco más sigilosamente y pude ver como efectivamente Sam me estaba poniendo los cuernos con Puck. La verdad es que no sé cómo pude contenerme las lágrimas en aquel momento. Quinn tenía razón. Sam me estaba engañando. Entonces cogí rápidamente y me fui de allí porque no tenía ganas de discutir con Sam. Cuando llegué a mi casa me fui a mi cama directo y empecé a llorar amargamente. Pensé en llamar a Kurt para que me consolara pero no quería decírselo porque a lo mejor él se podía sentir culpable ya que fue su idea que fuera a decirle a Sam que le pensaba dedicar la canción.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos para el escenario donde se celebraban las Regionals. Durante todo el trayecto estuve muy serio. Sam no paraba de preguntarme si estaba bien y yo sólo le dije que estaba nervioso por la actuación. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas tremendas de mandarle a la mierda pero por desgracia necesitábamos a Sam y a Puck para competir.

Llegamos al auditorio y empezaron a cantar los Warblers cuya canción escogida por ellos fue Whistle. Después cantaron The Hpsters la canción de The Living Years y después empezó nuestra actuación.

Primero empezaron Finn y Rachel cantando Faithfully de Journey. Mientras estuvieron cantándola Sam me miró a mi y yo le estaba mirando a él con una cara preguntándome cómo puede mirarme de esa forma después de haberme engañado. Quizás podría haberle perdonado un beso pero esto es imperdonable.

**Finn:**  
Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind

**Rachel:**  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire

**Finn y Rachel:**  
And they say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
But, right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

**Rachel:**  
Oh boy, you stand by me

**Finn y Rachel:**  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

**Rachel:**  
Circus life  
Under the big top world

**Finn and Rachel:**  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile

**Rachel:**  
Oh!  
Through space and time (**Finn:** Through space and time)

**Finn and Rachel:**  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

**Finn:**  
Oh girl, you stand by me

**Finn y Rachel:**  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

**Rachel y Finn con New Directions:**  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (**Finn:** Faithfully...)  
Oh oh oh oh (**Rachel:** Faithfully)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (**Rachel:** I'm still yours)  
oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Finn con New Directions:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh

**Finn y Rachel con New Directions:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Rachel:**  
I'm still yours!

**New Directions:**  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh oh

**Finn y Rachel con New Directions:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh!

**New Directions:**  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Finn y Rachel:**  
I'm still yours!  
Faithfully.

Después de la actuación el público aplaudio y seguidamente empezamos a cantar We are young de Fun

**Rachel:**  
Give me a second, I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar and

**Finn:**  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're tryin' to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know,  
I'm trying hard to take it back

**Sam (y Quinn):**  
So if by the time  
The bar closes  
(And you feel like falling down)  
(I'll carry you home)

**Finn con New Directions:**  
Tonight  
We are young

**Rachel y Finn con New Directions:**  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun!

**Mercedes y Santana con New Directions:**  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun!

**Santana:**  
Now I know that  
I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I,  
I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

**Rachel:**  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

**Finn con New Directions:**  
Tonight

**Rachel y Finn con New Directions:**  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun! (**Mercedes:** Whoa!)

**Mercedes y Santana con New Directions (New Directions):**  
Tonight  
We are young (We are young!)  
So let's set the world on fire! (Fire!)  
We can burn brighter, (Brighter!)  
Than the sun!

**Quinn con New Directions armonizando:**  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight

**Finn con New Directions (Quinn):**  
The world is on my side (Carry me home tonight)  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and (Just carry me home tonight)  
Carry me home tonight

**Santana con New Directions (Quinn):**  
The angels never arrived (Carry me home tonight)  
But I can hear the choir  
So someone come and carry me home (Just carry me home tonight)

**Rachel (y Finn):**  
Tonight  
We are young  
(So let's set the world on fire)  
(We can burn brighter,)  
(Than the sun!)

**Mercedes:**  
We are young!

**Santana con New Directions:**  
Tonight (**Mercedes:** Yeah!)  
We are young (**New Directions:** We are young!)

**Mercedes y Santana con New Directions (New Directions):**  
So let's set the world on fire (Fire!)  
We can burn brighter, (Brighter!)  
Than the sun!

**Rachel y Finn:**  
So if by the time  
The bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry  
You home  
Tonigh

Entonces todo el público aplaudió de nuevo y entre los miembros trajeron un piano y empecé a cantar Teenage Dream versión acústica de Katy Perry. Mientras me puse a cantarla miré a Sam y no pude evitar soltar alguna lágrima mientras cantaba.

**Blaine:**  
You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel  
Like a, teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So, oh oh  
Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonigh

Tras la actuación el público aplaudió como de costumbre y el jurado se puso a deliberar. Finalmente, tras 15 minutos el jurado salió para decirnos que habíamos pasado a las Nationals. Entonces nos pusimos a celebrar la victoria. Realmente estaba contento por haber pasado de fase pero cuando vi a Sam acercarse a mi para besarme lo aparte y me fui corriendo de allí. Entonces el me siguió y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

- Eres increíble Sam ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo puedes llamarme cariño eh?

- No entiendo nada Blaine.

- Pues te lo voy a explicar imbécil. Yo no soy tonto y sé que me has estado poniendo los cuernos. Ayer te vi con Puck en los vestuarios y no intentes disculparte porque estaba oyendo tus gemidos y vi como Puck te estaba penetrando así que no hay excusas que valga Sam. Tu y yo hemos roto. Sólo por curiosidad. Cuando Quinn dijo que tú me habías puesto los cuernos ¿era cierto?

- Mira Blainey ...

- No me llames así.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine. Tienes razón. No hay excusa que valga para lo que hice ayer. Quinn tenía razón pero sólo fue un beso.

- Al menos eres honesto. Mira Sam, no quiero volver a verte. ¿Sabes una cosa Sam? Cuando le dije a Kurt que te quería él me dijo que no confiaba en ti pero al final aceptó lo nuestro y la propia Quinn me advirtió también sobre ti pero aún así intente darte una oportunidad porque pensé que conmigo podías cambiar pero ahora ya veo que no. Hasta siempre Sam. Espero que al menos tengas la dedencia de dejar el Glee Club porque no pienso volver a hablarte en mi vida.

- Entiendo Blaine pero déjame decirte una cosa. Hummel tampoco es de fiar y ¿sabes por qué? La semana pasada me pilló besándome con Puck y no te ha dicho nada ¿verdad?

- Sam, no intentes ser patético intentando destruir mi amistad que tengo con Kurt. Él JAMÁS me mentiría en algo así.

- Mira Blaine, ya me has descubierto. Realmente no tiene sentido que te mienta.

- Me voy Sam. No quiero volver a hablarte así que hasta nunca.

Y entonces me fui de allí. Pasaron las horas y finalmente me fui a hablar con Kurt. Realmente necesito a alguien para desahogarme.

- Hey Blaine. ¿Estás listo para la fiesta de esta noche?

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- Vamos a ir a Breadstix para celebrar nuestra victoria.

- Kurt ... no tengo ganas de fiesta.

Entonces empecé a llorar y enseguida Kurt me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Blaine?

- Es Sam, Kurt. He roto con él.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Ayer le pillé haciéndolo con Puck.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa ... esta noche te quedas aquí. Te voy a traer helado de chocolate mientras tanto ponemos verde a Sam. A mi me funcionó con Adam.

- Gracias Kurt pero no tengo ganas de comer.

- Entonces ... ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Podemos simplemente estar en silencio mientras te abrazo?

- Claro ...

Entonces abracé a Kurt y estuvimos así 2 minutos hasta que continué hablando.

- Kurt, eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabes?

- Gracias Blaine.

- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que Sam en un intento de joderme más todavía me dijo que tú sabías que me estaba poniendo los cuernos ¿te lo puedes creer?

POV Kurt

Cuando Blaine me dijo eso se me quedó la cara blanca y enseguida Blaine se dio cuenta.

- Kurt ... ¿por qué estás así? ¿es qué acaso ... tú lo ...

Entonces no pude más y se lo confesé. No podía mentirle más a Blaine.

- Si, Blaine. Yo lo sabía.

- Pero ¿cómo ... cómo ...

- Blaine, lo siento mucho (empecé a llorar). Investigué un poco y descubrí que se estaban besando. Ayer te dije que fueras a ver a Sam para que supieras la verdad.

- ... ¿cómo has podido ocultarme eso Kurt?

- Mira Blaine (continué llorando) yo no quería ocultarte la verdad. De hecho en cuanto hice una foto de Sam y Puck besándose iba a mandártela pero Sam me chantajeo para que no te mandara la foto.

- Ok. Estoy flipando aún todavía con todo esto pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Qué información tenía Sam para poder chantajearte?

En esos momentos tenía que hacer algo. Sam me había traicionado y estoy seguro de que Sam me volvería a traicionar así que decidí contarle la verdad a Blaine.

- Verás Blaine ... Sam se enteró de una cosa de mi. Él se enteró de que te he estado ocultando una cosa casi desde que te conozco.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Kurt? ¿Más secretos?

- Blaine, lo que no te he he dicho es que ... te quiero. Te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi. Al principio estaba confundido y luego cuando por fin me di cuenta de que te quería de verdad me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Sam y desde entonces me dije a mi mismo que al menos te tendría como amigo. Sam se enteró de eso y me chantajeo diciéndome que te lo diría.

- A ver si me aclaro ¿yo te gusto y por eso no podías decírmelo? ¿por qué no podías decírmelo?

- Blaine, yo no podía hacerlo porque temía perder tu amistad para siempre. Yo soy feliz si estoy a tu lado aunque realmente solo seamos amigos.

- Ya ... pues Kurt ... yo ... me jode esto muchísimo porque nunca pensé que diría esto de ti pero eres un puto egoísta. ¿En serio pensaste que arruinarías nuestra amistad?

- Sí.

- Mira Kurt yo ya te lo dije en varias ocasiones. No había nada que me dijeras que me hiciera odiarte tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine.

- Kurt, reconozco que hubiéramos estado un poco raro pero al final podríamos haber seguido siendo los mejores amigos como lo estábamos siendo hasta ahora pero así Kurt ... así yo no puedo fiarme más de ti Kurt. ¿Y si me ocultas otras cosas?

- Blaine, te prometo que no hay más secretos entre tu y yo.

- Kurt, lo siento pero no puedo fiarme de ti. Me encantaría darte otra oportunidad pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hacerlo así que ... creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de tu casa y nos veamos nunca más.

- ¡Blaine! ¡por favor vuelve!

- Lo siento mucho Kurt.

Y entonces me fui de casa de Kurt llorando de allí. Cuando cerré la puerta pude oir como Kurt empezó a llorar amargamente. Sé que fui muy duro pero no tengo ganas de que me sigan tratando como un tonto ocultándome cosas como si no pudiera soportarlas. Nadie iba a volver a hacerlo jamás.


	15. Deprimidos

POV Kurt

Habían pasado unos días desde que Blaine me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Espero que Blaine pueda perdonarme algún día y al menos podamos volver a ser amigos porque le echo tanto de menos. Estos días he estado en mi casa encerrado en mi habitación. Por suerte no había clase con lo cual no tenía que ir al instituto y encontrarme con él pero sin embargo hoy tenía que ir a clase. No le había dicho a nadie de mi discusión con Blaine pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Cuando llegué al instituto me encontré con Quinn y ella me notó que estaba realmente mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt? ¿Nuestro plan no funcionó?

- Ya lo creo que funcionó Quinn. Es que ... Blaine ya no me habla.

- ¿Por qué?

- La verdad es que tiene razón. Tenía que haberle dicho desde el principio que Sam le engañaba y no haberme callado como hice.

- Mira Kurt. Vale, tal vez le ocultaste eso durante un tiempo pero lo importante es que tu le hiciste saber a Blaine la verdad sobre Sam.

- Ya, pero Blaine ya no me habla por culpa de eso.

- Este Sam es increible.

- Sí ... por cierto Blaine sabe que le quiero.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Sí.

- Mira Kurt, lo único que te puedo decir es que al menos Blaine te ha rechazado. Esa es la mejor forma para poder seguir adelante.

- ... supongo que tienes razón.

- Bueno Kurt, me voy que tengo que ir a ver a Sue. Te veo luego.

- Está bien.

Y entonces Quinn se fue y de repente Rachel corrió hacia donde estaba yo y empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Qué haces hablando con ella?

- Ella es mi amiga Rachel ¿y tú?¿ya has decidido hablarme?

- Mira Kurt ... tú tenías razón. Nunca debí de ponerme de esa forma.

- Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión. Te echaba de menos.

- Y yo a tí Kurt. Por cierto ¿de que hablabas con Fabray?

- De lo desgraciado que soy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque me enamoro de mi mejor amigo. Luego intento olvidarlo saliendo con otro pero ese otro me deja y luego me entero de que Sam le estaba engañando a Blaine y cuando hago lo posible para que se entere Blaine decide dejar de hablarme.

- Pero ¿por qué? Si se lo has contado ...

- Verás ... es que me lo callé unos días porque Sam me chantajeó. Gracias a Quinn ideamos un plan para que Blaine se diera cuenta de lo capullo que es Sam pero aún así tengo la mala suerte de que Blaine ha decidido odiarme.

- Bueno Kurt, yo creo que Blaine está enfadado con todo el mundo. Tan sólo necesita un par de días para superarlo.

- Eso me ha dicho Quinn. Por cierto ... Blaine sabe que estoy enamorado de él.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Bueno Kurt, míralo por el lado positivo. Ahora todo lo malo ha pasado. Todo lo que viene ahora va a ser positivo.

- No sé Rachel. Necesito a Blaine para estar bien y de momento no quiere acercarse a mi así que ...

- Kurt, no necesitas a Blaine para ser feliz. Antes de conocerle ya eras feliz así que olvídate de esa tontería.

Entonces sonó el timbre y me fui a clase. Por desgracia para mi teníamos clase de español y tenía que coincidir con Blaine pero cuando llegué a la clase él no estaba. Empezó la clase y Blaine no había ido a clase.

POV Blaine

Desde que supe que Sam me había estado engañando con Puck lo he pasado realmente mal. No he salido de mi habitación y la verdad no tengo ganas de ir al instituto. Quinn tenía razón sobre Sam pero lo que más me jode no es el hecho de que Sam me traicionara de esa manera sino que Kurt sabía que Sam me ponía los cuernos y él no me dijo nada hasta pasar unos días. Estos días no había clase y por suerte podía seguir encerrado en mi habitación y hoy daba la casualidad de que mi padre se había ido a trabajar pronto así que tenía la casa para mi solo ... o al menos eso creía yo porque de repente oí cómo alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación. Se trataba de Cooper.

- ¡Coop! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo ¿no crees?

- No tengo ganas de ir al instituto así que no le digas nada a papá.

- Está bien Blainey, no lo haré pero tienes que darme una explicación lógica por la que no quieres ir al instituto.

- He dejado a Sam porque me estaba engañando. ¿Te parece suficiente? Pues para más Kurt lo sabía y me lo había estado ocultando.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine.

- No pasa nada Coop. Tú no podías saber nada.

- Mira Blaine. Déjame decirte algo. Entiendo que necesites tu tiempo para olvidarte de Sam pero sinceramente no creo que sea bueno que te quedes aquí tumbado en la cama.

- Supongo que tienes razón ... pero no tengo ganas de nada.

- Pero tienes que hacerte el ánimo Blaine. La gente rompe con sus parejas y siguen adelante. Por cierto ¿por qué Kurt no te contó nada?

- Mira Coop no quiero que lo defiendas a él porque no tiene perdón lo que me ha hecho.

- No voy a defenderle Blainey. Tan sólo quiero saber por qué no lo hizo.

- Kurt no me lo dijo porque Sam le estaba chantajeando pero aún así eso no es motivo para no contármelo. Se sobreentiende que yo soy su mejor amigo y los amigos se ayudan en esas circunstancias ¿no?

- Tienes razón Blaine pero a pesar de que no quiero defenderle tienes que entender la circunstancias de Kurt. Para él seguro que ha sido difícil no contártelo por no mencionar que este tema es muy delicado.

- ¿Ves? Ya le estás defendiendo. ¿Por qué le defiendes?

- Como ya te he dicho hermanito este tema es muy delicado. Si yo te digo que tu chico te está engañando seguramente no le habrías creído ¿verdad? y por lo tanto habríais discutido.

- Puede que tengas razón y no le creyera sino me enseñase alguna prueba contundente pero así cuando me hubiera enterado de la verdad al menos sabría que Kurt hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme.

- Blaine ... mira estás enfadado y te lo voy a perdonar pero conociendo a Kurt por lo que me has hablado de él estoy casi seguro de que él lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido.

- Pues no es suficiente.

- Está bien hermanito haz lo que tu quieras pero mañana quiero que vayas al instituto. Me voy a encargar de que vayas así que ves haciéndote la idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hasta que no te enfrentes a tus problemas jamás vas a salir de donde estás y si te quedas aquí lo que estarías haciendo sería huir del problema.

- Está bien ... mañana iré al instituto.

Al día siguiente fui al instituto. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de encontrarme con Sam ni tampoco con Kurt pero por desgracia mía cuando estaba metiendo las cosas en mi taquilla se me acercó Sam.

- Por favor Blaine tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Todo lo que te dije te lo dije en su día.

- Blaine, lo de Puck fue en error.

- Habértelo pensado antes de follártelo.

- Por favor Blaine, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- Claro que no volverá a pasar porque tu y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos.

- Blaine, te quiero mucho.

- Pues yo te odio así que déjame en paz.

- Blaine ...

Entonces se acercó Quinn y le empujo a Sam.

- Te ha dicho que le dejes paz ¿No sabes aceptar un no por respuesta?

- Blaine ... aunque sé que la he cagado te prometo que voy a hacerte saber que no me rindo y que pienso luchar para que logres perdonarme.

- Sam, déjame en paz. Ya te he perdonado y jamás vamos a volver así que déjame. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

Y entonces me fui de allí.

El resto de clases pasó con normalidad. Por suerte no tuve ninguna clase con Kurt pero sin embargo cuando llegó la hora de Glee Club me lo encontré y no sólo a él sino que Sam todavía seguía en el Glee Club. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien donde sentarme porque quería estar lejos de Kurt y de Sam así que me senté al lado de Tina ya que no es tan amiga de Kurt y desde luego no es amiga de Sam. Allí el señor Schuester nos dijo que los Nationals se iban a celebrar en Nueva York, lo cual me agradaba porque siempre he querido ir allí. Sin embargo la reunión fue algo rara y tensa ya que tanto Kurt como Sam no paraban de mirarme y yo no tenía ganas de verlos. De hecho en cuanto terminó la reunión del Glee Club me fui directamente a mi casa sin despedirme de nadie.

POV Kurt

Al menos Blaine parecía estar bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias pero sin embargo seguía sin hablarme. Lo más fuerte es que no sé cómo Sam tuvo valor para ir al Glee Club. Al menos Puck no apareció por allí. Cuando terminó la reunión yo me quedé allí sentado y entonces Quinn se me acercó.

- Kurt, venga vámonos.

- No tengo ganas Quinn. Blaine no quiere hablar conmigo.

- Bueno, si te sirve de algo tampoco quiere hablar con Sam. De hecho esta mañana ha intentado que Blaine le perdone pero por supuesto Blaine le ha rechazado.

- Si decide perdonarle es para suicidarme.

- Kurt ¿Por qué no intentas volver a hablar con él?

- Porque no quiere hablar conmigo.

- Estás muy negativo ¿sabes? así desde luego que jamás va a volver a hablar con él.

Entonces Rachel se me acercó.

- Quinn tiene razón Kurt así que ... tienes que cambiar de actitud.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo Rachel.

- Bueno Rachel, yo ... creo que tengo una idea.

- Quinn, no te molestes. Blaine no quiere estar en la misma habitación que yo ¿Acaso no has visto que se ha puesto al lado de Tina?

- Kurt, eres insufrible. ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? Bueno, a lo que iba. Precisamente iba a decirte que como Blaine tal vez no esté por la labor de hablar contigo creo que podrías cantarle una canción de arrepentimiento. Estoy más que segura de que si la cantas con el corazón luego querrá hablar contigo.

- ¿Sabes Kurt? Sin que sirva de precedente Quinn tiene razón. Tienes que cantarle algo.

- Supongo que por intentarlo no pierdo nada ¿no?

- Kurt, tienes que ser más optimista. - le dijo Quinn.

- Está bien. Me iré a mi casa y mañana le cantaré algo en la reunión del Glee Club.

Entonces me levanté y me fui a mi casa y allí empecé a darle vueltas a ver que canción podía cantarle a Blaine para que me perdonara.

Al día siguiente fui al instituto y allí me encontré con Sam. La verdad es que le tenía bastantes ganas ya que él era el culbpalbe de que Blaine supiera la verdad y de que no me hablara por ello así que me acerqué a él.

- Evans ¿por qué sigues molestando a Blaine? por si no lo sabes, no quiere estar contigo.

- Kurt, estoy enamorado de Blaine y pienso hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlo.

- Mira listo, ya has cometido un error y no hay marcha atrás. Si de verdad quieres a Blaine lo que deberías de hacer es dejarle ir de una maldita vez.

- Y eso me lo dice a mi el tío que quiere recuperar la amistad que tenía con él.

- Vamos Sam. Ambos sabemos que si Blaine no quiere estar contigo es porque tu le engañaste porque te dio la gana y yo le estuve engañando a Blaine porque tú me chantajeaste y por cierto que conste que tú eres un traidor porque yo no sabía que te estabas enrollando con Puckerman así que da las gracias a que no quiera hacerte daño.

- Kurt, no puedo dejarle ir. Es el amor de mi vida.

- Al amor de tu vida no le engañas una y otra vez como tu lo has hecho así que deja el Glee Club y aléjate de Blaine. Te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Kurt? ¿De verdad piensas que si Blaine se entera de que gracias a ti no voy a volver a molestarle va a querer ser tu amigo otra vez?

- Pues ... mira si te soy sincero desde luego que me alegraría de que eso pasara pero por desgracia para ti yo no soy tan egoísta. Sólo estoy pensando por el bien de Blaine y desde luego que si estás a su lado no le haces ningún bien.

- Kurt ... voy a seguir luchando por él porque le sigo queriendo te guste o no ¿vale? y tu no vas a impedírmelo.

- Sam, en serio, recapacita. Observa a Blaine y lo mal que está por tu culpa ¿de verdad crees que vas a ser capaz de serle fiel si te diera una oportunidad? Piensa lo que es mejor para él.

- Tranquilo que lo haré.

Y entonces Sam se fue.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del Glee Club. Sorprendentemente Sam no apareció por allí y lo mejor es que el señor Schuester anunció que tanto él como Puck habían dejado el Glee Club así que finalmente Sam me había hecho caso. Después de su anuncio me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el señor Schuester

- Chicos quiero cantar esta canción porque realmente pienso que es una buena canción para los Nationals y se la quiero dedicar a Blaine. Por favor Blaine perdóname.

Entonces Blaine se me quedó mirando y empecé a cantar "I have nothing". Durante toda la canción estuve mirando a Blaine para que supiera que iba dedicada a él y Blaine no paró de mirarme.

**Kurt:**  
Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do.

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Oh, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
If I don't have you, oh you

Cuando terminé de cantarla todo el mundo me aplaudió menos Blaine que se fue de la sala del coro. Entonces decidí seguirle y empecé a hablarle.

- ¡Blaine espera!

- Kurt, te dije que no quería volver a hablar contigo y no pienso hacerlo.

- Por favor Blaine, perdóname. Lo que he cantado en la reunión del Glee Club lo decía completamente en serio.

- Me da igual Kurt. Si de verdad te considerabas mi amigo podrías haberme dicho antes que Sam me estaba poniendo los cuernos así que sintiéndolo mucho no quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Y entonces Blaine se fue y yo empecé a llorar porque Blaine no iba a perdonarme nunca.


	16. Reconciliación

POV Blaine

Habían pasado unos días y al menos Sam había dejado de ser tan pesado conmigo y Kurt tampoco me hablaba lo cual me beneficiaba porque ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos. Lo que necesito es recuperarme de etas traiciones pero por desgracia todavía no lo he superado del todo. Un día me levanté como siempre y Cooper me vio que seguía igual y empezó a hablar conmigo aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara Blaine? ¿Aún estás así por lo de Sam?

- Sí y también por lo de Kurt. Prueba a que te deje la persona a la que querías y que tu mejor amigo te traicione y entonces hablamos.

- Vale. Lo siento pero ¿sabes una cosa? Si no hablas de esto con nadie desde luego que no lo vas a superar.

- Pues siento decirte que aparte de papá y tú no tengo a nadie con quien hablar del tema porque todo el mundo apoya a Kurt y hasta Tina que se sobreentiende que es la más neutral está del lado de Kurt.

- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Creo que echas de menos a Kurt. Con él podías hablar de todas las cosas.

- Ya lo sé pero por si lo has olvidado me ha traicionado y necesito tiempo para poder perdonarle si es que lo hago y aunque lo hiciera no sé si volveríamos a ser lo que éramos.

- Pues ... desahógate conmigo.

- Tú también estás a favor de Kurt.

- Yo ... no es eso Blaine. Yo sólo intento ponerme en la piel de Kurt. Podrías intentar ponerte en su piel pero de todas formas podemos seguir criticando a Sam.

- Lo siento Cooper pero llego tarde al instituto. Luego seguimos hablando del tema.

- Vale.

Y entonces me fui al instituto.

POV Rachel

La verdad es que nunca había visto tan hundido a Kurt. Ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que Sam y Blaine estaban juntos estaba así por lo que tengo que hacer algo para que Kurt se encuentre mejor y la única forma es haciendo que Blaine vuelva a hablarme así que voy a hacer un plan para que Blaine hable con Kurt pero para ello necesito la ayuda de Tina porque es la única de Glee que se lleva bastante bien con Blaine y no sería tan sospechoso si voy a hablar con Blaine. Cuando llegué al instituto me acerqué a Tina para comentarle mi plan.

- ¡Hola Tina!

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? ¿Qué te apoye cuando el señor schuester elija quien tiene que cantar el solo?

- No es eso Tina aunque no me vendría mal. El caso es que quiero hablarte de Kurt y Blaine. Ya sabes que no se hablan desde que Blaine rompió con Sam así que había pensado en que tenemos que hacer algo para que se hablen.

- Mira Rachel, yo no quiero formar partido de Kurt y lo sabes así que no me pidas nada.

- ¡Tina! Sabes de sobra que no te pediría esto si no fuera preciso. Lo único que quiero que hagas es que dejes encerrado a Blaine en la sala del coro para que hable con Kurt sin que tengan la posibilidad de marcharse.

- Rachel, lo siento pero no.

- Kurt está fatal y así no vamos a ganar el Nacional y aparte las 2 sabemos que Kurt y Blaine eran los mejores amigos así que tenemos que hacer algo para que lo sigan siendo.

- Mira, yo si quieres como que no quiere la cosa llevo a Blaine a la sala del coro y tu haces lo mismo con Kurt pero yo no he hablado contigo ¿vale?

- Está bien. Muchas gracias Tina.

- De nada.

POV Kurt

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Hasta que llegó la hora del recreo y Rachel se puso a hablar conmigo mientras íbamos a la sala del coro. Me dijo que tenía una canción preparada para el Nacional y como sé que Rachel es algo cabezona preferí ir a la sala del coro en vez de discutir además de que tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Entonces llegué a la sala del coro y allí me encontré con Blaine y cuando iba a dar la vuelta veo como Rachel cierra la puerta de la sala con llave.

- Kurt, tienes que perdonarme pero lo hago por tu bien. Tienes que hablar con Blaine y solucionar vuestros problemas. Hasta que no lo hagáis no pienso abrirte la puerta.

- Rachel, Blaine no quiere hablar conmigo así que vamos a estar todo el día encerrado aquí.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Y entonces Rachel se fue y me acerqué a Blaine.

- Blaine ... ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero quiero que sepas que esto no lo he organizado yo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Te creo, no entiendo porque me fío de ti pero lo hago.

- Entonces ... ¿no quieres hablar conmigo y solucionar nuestros problemas?

- Kurt ... me has hecho mucho daño. Ahora no me apetece hablar. Si quisiera hablar contigo ya te hubiera mandado un sms o te habría llamado.

- Entiendo ... supongo que entonces vamos a estar así un buen rato.

- Supongo que sí.

- Blaine ... si quieres podemos fingir que lo hemos arreglado y luego hacer como si nada.

- Kurt ... yo ... yo no puedo fingir que te he perdonado porque no lo he hecho todavía.

- Vale. Yo ... yo sólo quiero hacerte la vida más fácil ¿entiendes?

- No hace falta que hagas nada Kurt.

Y tras esas palabras estuvimos callados durante todo el recreo hasta que volvió Rachel.

- Supongo que no habéis hecho las paces ¿no?

- Mira Rachel, te quiero mucho pero no puedes obligar a 2 personas a que hagan las paces cuando una de las personas no quiere hacerlo así que por favor déjanos salir.

Pensaba que no iba a hacerme caso pero por alguna extraña razón Rachel me hizo caso y nos dejó salir de la sala de coro.

POV Blaine

Después de haberme encerrado Rachel con Kurt y luego más tarde liberado me dirigí a la taquilla de Tina donde estaba ella.

- Tina por favor te lo pido. No intentes que solucione mis problemas con Kurt ¿vale? y no me digas que no sabes nada porque sabes que es cierto.

- Blainey, yo ... yo sólo quiero lo mejor para todos y tú eras muy feliz con él.

- Pues vete acostumbrándote al nuevo Blaine porque ahora no me vas a ver Kurt, al menos de momento.

- Está bien.

Y entonces me fui a clase. El resto del día siguió normal.

Al día siguiente me fui al instituto y fui a dejar las cosas en mi taquilla cuando me encontré con Rachel.

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? ¿Encerrarme otra vez con Kurt?

- Mira Blaine, siento mucho lo que os hice a Kurt y a ti. Tenía que haber pensado que no puedo forzar algo que obviamente no estás preparado para hacer.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Te estás disculpando Rachel?

- Sí.

- Vale. Disculpas aceptadas pero ... ¿no vas a decirme nada más? quiero decir ¿no tienes más planes?

- En realidad Blaine yo ... sólo quería hablarte una última vez de Kurt.

- Rachel, no quiero hablar de Kurt ¿de acuerdo?

- Blaine, por favor te lo pido.

- He dicho que no Rachel. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué intentas que Kurt y yo seamos amigos cuando él me ha traicionado y con Sam no intentas que le perdone?

- Pues es muy sencillo Blaine. Porque Sam sólo quería acostarte contigo. En cambio Kurt te quiere con toda su alma desde el momento en el que te vio. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido al ver como tu pasabas de él románticamente hablando. Cuando se enteró de que Sam te ponía los cuernos intentó decírtelo pero Sam le chantajeó justo cuando iba a mandártelo y como él no podía decírtelo sin que Sam cumpliera con su amenaza pues tuvo que hacer que te enteraras por tu cuenta porque él estaba intentando salvar vuestra amistad.

- Rachel, a veces la intención no es lo que cuenta y por desgracia me ha hecho mucho daño.

- ¿Es que estás ciego Blaine? Kurt jamás volvería a hacerte algo así. Te ama con toda su alma.

- Rachel te he dicho que no quería hablar de Kurt y al final has acabado haciéndolo.

- La culpa es tuya. Si no me hubieses preguntado yo no te habría soltado eso.

- Está bien es mi culpa. Si me disculpas me voy a clase.

- ¡Espera Blaine!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Kurt está muy deprimido y tu también. Prométeme que te pensarás lo de perdonar a Kurt.

- Rachel ...

- ¡Es que no es justo Blaine! Sam le hace la vida imposible a Kurt y él sólo quería que fueras feliz renunciando a la oportunidad de intentar algo contigo y tú se la pagas así.

- Rachel, me voy que te repites demasiado.

Y entonces me fui a clase.

POV Kurt

Otro día más fui al instituto a ver cómo Blaine pasaba de mi olímpicamente. No tenía ganas de ir a clase pero finalmente fui. Me fui a la taquilla y cuando iba a entrar en clase de Historia me encontré con Rachel.

- Oye Rach.

- Dime.

- No te lo dije ayer pero no quiero que vuelvas a interferir entre Blaine y yo ¿vale? Si quiere perdonarme ya lo hará pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar ¿vale?

- En realidad ... ya es un poco tarde.

- ¿Has hablado con él otra vez?

- Sí ...

- Y ¿qué te ha dicho?

- ... lo mismo de siempre.

- Rachel ...

- ¿Qué?

- Está bien. Esta vez tú no sabías nada pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale?

- Te lo prometo.

Y entonces lo 2 entramos a la clase.

POV Blaine

Después de las 2 primeras clases llegó el recreo. La verdad es que me puse a pensar en lo que Rachel me estuvo diciendo y aunque puedo entender el dolor que Kurt está sufriendo él también me ha hecho daño por lo que no pienso cambiar mi decisión de no perdonarle. Iba a sentarme en la mesa donde me siento todos los días pero al ver a Rachel allí decidí que esta vez me iba a quedar en la biblioteca. De camino a la biblioteca entré al aseo que estaba al lado. Cuando entré empecé a escuchar como alguien estaba llorando amargamente. Sin pensar en quien era rápidamente abrí la puerta del aseo y me encontré con Kurt y no pude evitar ponerme a hablar con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes Blaine?

- Kurt ...

- He intentado ser fuerte todo este tiempo pero estoy harto de ser fuerte y positivo. Te hecho muchísimo de menos y sé que la he cagado y por eso me merezco lo que me está pasando.

- Kurt ... por favor no llores.

- Lo ... lo siento Blaine pero es que no puedo parar. Tú eras el único motivo por el que estaba realmente contento en este último año. Ya sé que no debí de enamorarme de ti pero no pude evitarlo porque Blaine tu ... tu eres perfecto ... mi chico ideal. A pesar de que no podíamos estar juntos porque tu amabas a Sam yo ... yo me conformaba con ser sólo tu amigo pero la cagué y ahora jamás vas a perdonarme.

- Kurt ...

No sé exactamente qué fue exáctamente lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión pero el caso es que me acerqué más a Kurt y le dije

- Kurt, no llores más ¿vale?

Y tras decirle eso me acerqué todavía más a Kurt y comencé a besarle en la boca. La sensación que tuve mientras le besaba era una sensación rara porque era como si realmente ya le hubiera besado antes. Mientras estuvimos besándonos me di cuenta de que en realidad Cooper tenía razón. Echaba de menos a Kurt y realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le quería. Cuando paramos nuestro primer beso Kurt empezó a hablarme.

- Blaine ... ¿a qué ha venido eso? ¿ya no me odias?

- Kurt ... yo ... te echo muchísimo de menos. Una parte de mi te odia un poco porque siento que me traicionaste pero ... por otra parte te he echado muchísimo de menos y me acabo de dar cuenta de que te quiero mucho y que todo este tiempo yo ...he estado enamorado de ti.

- ¿Y ... y Sam?

- Sam ... Sam sólo fue un calentón que tuve.

- Blaine ...

- Dime.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nuestro primer beso ha sido en el aseo?

- ... tienes razón. Siento mucho que nuestro primer beso haya sido aquí pero si te sirve de algo no podía verte llorar más y era la única forma de hacerte dejar de llorar.

- Osea que no puedes verme llorar.

- No, Kurt. Bueno ¿nos vamos de aquí?

- Sí.


	17. Planes para el futuro

POV Kurt

Todavía no me podía creer lo que me había pasado. ¡Blaine me había besado y me había dicho que le gusto! Después de nuestro primer beso nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque y ya no volvimos al instituto. La verdad es que Blaine es un cielo. Si ya me gustaba antes ahora me gusta muchísimo más. Por desgracia por la tarde Cooper llamó a Blaine para irse a no se donde y ya no pude pasar la tarde con él.

Al día siguiente me levanté por la mañana, me duché y en cuanto desayuné me fui a casa de Blaine para ir juntos al instituto. Lo más raro es que mi padre ni se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que estoy ahora que por fin estoy con Blaine. El caso es que llegué a casa de Blaine y me abrió el mismo Blaine y de ahí nos fuimos al instituto. Lo que más me gustó fue que antes de llegar al instituto me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas en nuestras taquillas. Cuando terminé de dejar mis cosas Blaine se me acercó y me besó delante de todo el mundo incluido Sam, que pasaba por allí y vi como me estaba mirando con cara de tener celos de mi y Blaine se dio cuenta de ello.

- Cariño, no te preocupes por Sam. Ahora somos novios y Sam no va a hacer nada para pueda estropear lo nuestro ¿vale?

Cuando me dijo eso empecé a reírme.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

- Nada, es que ... me encanta que digas cariño y que me digas que Sam no va a estropear lo nuestro.

- Me alegro que te guste.

- Por cierto Blaine ...

- Dime.

- Tengo una idea ¿por qué no ocultamos lo nuestro hasta que lleguemos al Glee Club y entonces allí cantamos algo juntos y así hacemos oficial que estamos juntos?

- Me parece una magnífica idea mi amor.

Pasaron las horas y la verdad es que se me hizo un poco raro hablar con Rachel y no poder contarle que estoy con Blaine. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar si quería que todo el mundo se sorprendiera en el Glee Club. Cuando por fin llegó la hora del Glee Club me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Will.

- Chicos, señor schuester. Blaine y yo hemos estado ensayando un número y queríamos que vosotros lo vieráis. Dale Brad.

Entonces empezó a sonar Got to get into my life

**Kurt:**  
I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there  
Another road where maybe I  
Could see another kind of mind there

**Blaine:**  
Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
Ooo, did I tell you I need you?  
Every single day of my life

**Kurt:**  
You didn't run, you didn't lie  
You knew I wanted just to hold you  
And had you gone, you knew in time  
We'd meet again for I had told you

**Blaine (y Kurt):**  
(Uh!) You were meant to be near me  
(Uh!) And I want you to hear me

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
Say we'll be together every day  
Got to get you into my life

**Blaine:**  
What can I do, what can I be?  
When I'm with you I want to stay there  
If I'm true I'll never leave  
And if I do I know the way there

**Kurt con Blaine:**  
Uh! Then I suddenly see you  
Uh! Did I tell you I need you?

**Kurt yBlaine:**  
Every single day of my life  
Got to get you into my life

**Blaine:**  
Got to get you into my life

**Kurt:**  
I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there

**Blaine:**  
Another road where maybe I  
Could see another kind of mind there

**Kurt:**  
And suddenly I see you

**Blaine:**  
Did I tell you I need you?  
Oh!

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
I got to get you into my life

Y tras cantar esa frase Blaine se me acercó y me besó delante de todo el mundo y todos se quedaron flipando. Después del beso el señor schuester siguió con la reunión de Glee aunque yo sólo podía pensar en Blaine tanto que no le presté atención a lo que el señor Schuester dijo.

Después del Glee Club Blaine me invitó a su casa, lo cual acepté. Cuando llegamos allí estábamos solos y subimos a la habitación de Blaine.

- Esto es un poco raro ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué lo dices Kurt? No es que no hayas subido aquí antes.

- Ya ... pero ahora soy tu novio.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que antes éramos amigos, bueno hasta hace unos días ni me hablabas.

- Mira Kurt, esto no es raro. Yo te gusto y tu me gustas. Yo creo que no hay de malo que antes fuéramos amigos. Yo diría que lo hace mejor porque ya nos conocemos ¿no crees?

- Sí.

- No me has dicho nada pero ¿qué te ha parecido la actuación? ¿ha sido demasiado besarte así nada más terminar la canción?

Entonces le cogí de la mano y le contesté.

- Ha estado perfecto Blaine aunque si cantamos un dúo en algún concurso no lo hagas porque no será profesional.

- Es que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin besarte. Para la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Quieres que veamos una peli?

- Vale. ¿Qué tal si vemos El diario de Noah?

- Me parece perfecto.

Entonces nos pusimos a ver a ver la película. Mientras la estuvimos viendo Blaine me cogió de la mano y no me soltaba. Cuando terminó la película Blaine se levantó y apagó el dvd mientras yo me disponía a irme de casa de Blaine cuando de repente Blaine me paró.

- ¿Ya te vas Kurt?

- Sí, ya hemos visto la peli y es algo tarde.

- Kurt ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?

La verdad es que no me podía creer lo que me había preguntado. Me puse muy nervioso porque si me quedaba estaba claro que íbamos a hacerlo y no sé si estoy preparado aunque por otro lado sé que Blaine es el hombre de mi vida así que decidí quedarme.

- Vale pero ... ¿seguro que a tu padre le parece bien?

- Kurt, mi padre está de viaje de negocios y Cooper ya ha vuelto a Nueva York por lo que estoy solo.

- Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Rachel para que me cubra para que mi padre no se entere.

- Como quieras.

Entonces le avisé a mi padre que iba a quedarme a dormir a casa de Rachel y luego le mandé otro mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que me cubriera si mi padre preguntaba por mi.

Tras la contestación me fui al baño mientras Blaine se puso el pijama. Luego Blaine hizo lo mismo que yo y nos acostamos en la cama. Realmente estaba muy nervioso. Pasaron unos minutos y al ver que Blaine no se lanzaba decidí tener la iniciativa y empecé a besarle. Estuvimos bastante tiempo besándonos y entonces Blaine paró el beso.

- Kurt, creo que deberíamos de parar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta?

- Kurt, cariño. El problema precisamente no es que no me guste.

- ¿Entonces?

- Cariño, creo que quieres ir muy rápido.

- ¿Rápido yo? Si me has invitado a dormir en tu casa ...

- Kurt ... ya veo. Mira cariño, es cierto. Te he invitado a mi casa a dormir pero solamente a eso.

- Entonces ¿no querías hacerlo esta noche?

- Sé que a lo mejor no te gusta la respuesta pero no quería hacerlo esta noche. Como te he dicho quiero que vayamos lentos. Lamento mucho que hayas pensado que querías que lo hiciéramos.

- Blaine ... con Sam no fuiste despacio. ¿Por qué conmigo si?

- Kurt ... si te soy sincero ahora mismo me arrepiento mucho haberme acostado tan pronto con él y no lo digo porque luego me puso los cuernos. Kurt, la virginidad es algo serio y tú me importas demasiado. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial y sobretodo que tú estés listo porque obviamente no lo estás.

- Blaine, yo estoy listo. No quiero que me trates como si fuera frágil.

- Cariño, no lo hago. Simplemente quiero esperar. Te juro que quiero acostarme contigo pero ahora no. Kurt, tú no te preocupes que no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Me gustas muchísimo Kurt. Ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo.

- Está bien.

Y entonces me tumbé en la cama e intenté dormirme cuando Blaine se me acercó a mi.

- Kurt ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, cariño. Además tenías razón. No estaba listo para perder mi virginidad.

- Buenas noches Kurt.

- Buenas noches Blaine.

Y entonces los 2 nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me levanté a las 9 y vi que Blaine no estaba en la cama así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina y allí vi como Blaine me estaba preparando el desayuno. Entonces me acerqué sigilosamente y le cogí de la cintura.

- ¡Buenos días cariño!

- ¡Buenos días Kurt! ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Genial. He soñado contigo.

- ¿Ah,sí?

- Sí.

- Y ¿qué pasaba en el sueño?

- Muchas cosas, sobretodo esto

Y entonces empecé a besarle en la boca hasta que de repente escuché una voz.

- ¡Buenos días hijo! ¡Buenos días Kurt!

- ¡Buenos días papá!

- ¡Buenos días señor Anderson!

- Kurt ... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¡Papá!

- Lo siento Blaine pero es urgente.

Entonces me fui con el padre de Blaine a su despacho.

- Antes de que diga nada señor Anderson Blaine y yo sólo estábamos besándonos.

- Tranquilo Kurt.

- Está bien ... pues usted dirá.

- Por favor Kurt llámame Patrick.

- Pues ... ¿qué quieres Patrick?

- Kurt ... ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? quiero decir ¿qué vas a hacer después de graduarte?

- Pues ... la verdad es que no hemos hablado de eso porque llevamos 2 días saliendo pero supongo que intentaremos estudiar en la misma ciudad.

- Bien, porque no quiero que vuelvan a jugar con mi hijo como lo hizo el sinvergüenza de Sam.

- Señor An ... Patrick, le juro quiero a su hijo más que nada en el mundo y que no estoy tonteando con él.

- Espero que no me estés mintiendo porque no quiero que mi hijo vuelva a estar tan mal como cuando dejó a Sam.

- No se preocupé que lo cuidaré mucho.

- Muy bien, pues ya puedes irte. No hagas esperar a mi hijo.

- Muy bien. ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego Kurt!

Y entonces volví a la cocina donde Blaine ya había terminado de prepararme el desayuno. Empezamos a desayunar y cuando terminamos decidimos dar una vuelta por un parque que hay a 5 minutos de casa de Blaine. Cuando llegamos al parque Blaine empezó a preguntarme por lo que me había dicho su padre.

- Bueno cariño ¿qué te ha preguntado mi padre?

- Quería saber las intenciones que tengo contigo.

¿Qué son?

- Acostarme contigo jejeejej. En serio pues que tengamos una relación seria.

- ¿Y no te ha dicho nada más?

- Me ha preguntado qué había pensado hacer después de graduarme. Le he dicho que esperaba que pudiéramos estudiar en la misma ciudad.

- Ya ... pero tu y yo no hemos hablado de este tema. ¿Qué quieres estudiar y dónde?

- Bueno ya he hecho algunas solicites pero voy a solicitar plaza en la universidad de Nueva York para estudiar diseño porque realmente me encantaría ir a Nueva York ¿y tú?

- ¿Yo? Pues ... puede que te rías pero he decidido que voy a presentarme para hacer una audición en Nyada. Después de mi actuación en las Regionals me encantó que la gente aplaudiera y me gustaría darle una oportunidad.

- Estoy seguro de que entrarás en Nyada y si no lo hacen son imbéciles.

- Yo también espero que entres en la universidad de Nueva York.

- Pues ... parece que tenemos un plan para el futuro.

- Sí. Los 2 juntos en Nueva York. Por cierto ¿habéis hablado de algo más?

- Bueno ... tu padre ha puesto verde a Sam y digamos que se quiere asegurar de que no soy como él.

- Claro que no lo eres.

- Lo sé.

- Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.


	18. La primera vez

POV Kurt

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine y yo empezamos a salir y la verdad es que nos iba muy bien. ¿Por qué Blaine no se fijó en mi antes? Lo cierto es que ahora me da un poco igual porque estamos juntos y soy muy feliz con él salvo por una cosa: todavía no nos hemos acostado.

Hoy había vuelto a quedar con él en su casa aprovechando que su padre estaba de viaje de negocios así que voy a aprovechar para intentar lanzarme porque estoy listo para dar ese paso con él. Llegó la noche y nos pusimos a cenar mientras veíamos una peli. Cuando terminó la peli me levanté y la saqué del dvd y me puse encima de Blaine y empecé a besarle. Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que de repente Blaine rompió el beso.

- Blaine ¿por qué paras?

- Kurt ... si seguimos así no voy a poder controlarme.

- Bueno cariño ... tal vez no quiero que te controles ...

- ¡Kurt!

- Blaine ... estoy listo para hacerlo así que ...

Me lancé sobre él y volví a besarle pero de nuevo Blaine rompió el beso.

- Kurt ... por favor para.

- ¿Por qué? Si te está gustando esto ...

- Sí , pero ...

- No hay peros que valga Blaine si te gusta debeíamos dejarnos llevar.

Entonces iba a volver a lanzarme sobre él pero Blaine se apartó.

- Kurt, te he dicho que no quiero hacerlo.

- Pues no lo entiendo Blaine. Con Sam ya lo habías hecho y conmigo parece que ta miedo. La semana pasada tenías razón en que no estaba preparado para perder mi virginidad pero ahora si estoy listo ... ¿todavía sientes algo por Sam?

- ¡Kurt! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me sigue gustando él? Además no quiero que compares lo nuestro con lo que tuve con Sam. Como bien te dije la semana pasada lo de Sam fue un calentón y tu parece que estás deseando perder la virginidad como sea.

- ¿Deseando perder la virginidad? Mira Blaine yo estoy tan bien contigo que quiero entregarte mi virginidad. No estoy tan desesperado.

- Kurt ... yo también estoy muy bien contigo y me encanta lo que tenemos. Yo ...

- No quieres hacerlo conmigo ¿no? pues no te preocupes que me voy de aquí para que así te puedes controlar.

- Kurt, no te vayas.

Y entonces cogí mis cosas y me fui de casa de Blaine. La verdad es que Blaine y yo nunca habíamos discutido tan fuerte pero es que se había pasado siete pueblos. Llegué a mi casa y me fui directo a la cama.

Al día siguiente me levanté cabreado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Blaine. Me fui al instituto y allí me encontré con Rachel, quien se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

- Hey Kurt ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada ... bueno Blaine y yo hemos discutido.

- Bueno ... ¿has probado a hablarlo con él de forma calmada?

- No, Rachel pero daría igual si lo hablásemos calmadamente porque tengo razón.

- Kurt, deja de ser así. No siempre tienes razón. A ver ¿por qué habéis discutido?

- Pues ... no quiero decirlo.

- ¿Es por sexo no?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque te conozco como si fueras mi hermano y si fuera otro tema ya me lo habrías dicho antes así que dime que pasa. Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

- Está bien pero no digas nada a nadie.

- Te lo prometo Kurt.

Entonces de repente Quinn llegó hacia donde estábamos Rachel y yo.

- ¡Hola! No he podido evitar oír la conversación. Yo ... tampoco diré nada.

- Vale, pues el problema que tenemos es la ausencia de sexo. Al principio tenía miedo pero ahora estoy listo y es Blaine quien no quiere y lo peor es que casi me tacha de puto porque según él estoy desesperado por tener sexo con él cuando sólo quiero intimar más con él porque le quiero.

- Mira Kurt ... yo creo que tal vez Blaine tenga un problema y es el de confiar en alguien porque te recuerdo que en cuanto Sam se acostó con él Sam le puso los cuernos.

- Ya Rachel, yo podría pensar eso pero él me dijo que confiaba en mi. Yo creo que aún sigue sintiendo algo por Sam.

- ¿Sabes? Es una interesante teoría Kurt pero no creo que sea así.

- Rachel, tal vez Kurt tenga razón. Kurt no pudo besar a Adam porque aún seguía enamorado de Blaine.

- Ya Quinn pero el caso es que Blaine ya ha besado a Kurt y delante de todos y lo más importante es que ya rechazó a Sam.

- Chicas, por favor. Necesito que me digáis que puedo hacer porque no quiero perderle pero sin embargo quiero acostarme con él.

- Mi consejo Kurt es que hables con Blaine tranquilamente y le hagas saber que le quieres y que nunca vas a traicionarle.

- Pues yo me aseguraría de que no siente nada por Sam. Lo siento pero más vale saberlo ahora que no más tarde cuando llevéis unos cuantos meses juntos. Porque yo pienso que si ya es capaz de besarte delante de todos ya debería de ser capaz de acostarse contigo porque el ya perdió su virginidad con Sam.

- Kurt ¿en serio vas a escuchar a Quinn? Blaine ha demostrado que te quiere.

- Mirad chicas, creo que tengo la solución. Gracias por vuestros consejos.

- Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿le vas a hacer caso a Quinn?

Y entonces me fui y Rachel y Quinn siguieron hablando.

- ¿Por qué le dices que haga eso Quinn?

- Porque Kurt es tonto y la única forma de que se entere de que Blaine le ama es esa. Te apuesto 100 dólares a que va a hablar con Sam para que intente ligar con Blaine y luego Blaine le va a rechazar.

- Supongamos que tienes razón y le rechaza pero ¿qué pasa si no le rechaza? Por tu culpa harías que Blaine y Kurt rompiesen.

- En ese caso, el cual no creo que ocurra sería lo mejor para Kurt.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que cuando Kurt se fue de mi casa me quede triste porque Kurt y yo no habíamos discutido así desde que Sam empezó a salir conmigo. Quiero muchísimo a Kurt así que voy a intentar solucionar el problema y le voy a demostrar que le quiero. Sin embargo antes de ir a hablar con Kurt me encontré con Rachel.

- ¿Qué pasa Rachel?

- ¿Qué que pasa? ¿Por qué tienes a Kurt a 2 velas?

- Para empezar ese es un tema entre él y yo por lo que no te voy a contestar.

- ¿Sigues queriendo a Sam? Es eso ¿no?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enamorado de Sam? Además ya estoy enamorado de Kurt.

- Y ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo con él?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Rachel.

- Bueno, pues tu verás pero si no haces algo pronto tal vez eches a perder tu relación con Kurt.

- Tranquila que voy a demostrarle lo mucho que le quiero.

- Más te vale.

Y entonces Rachel se marchó. ¿Por qué narices se mete en donde no le llaman? Parece ser que Kurt aún sigue enfadado así que voy a esperar un poco mientras preparo la forma de decirle que lo quiero con toda mi alma.

POV Kurt

Finalmente decidí hacerle caso a Quinn. Tengo que saber que le pasa a Blaine así que me acerqué a la taquilla de Sam y entonces él fue a su taquilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hummel? ¿Quieres que te felicite por estar acostándote con Blaine?

- No es eso.

- Pues ... tu dirás porque yo no quiero hablar contigo.

- Quiero que me ayudes con Blaine.

- ¿Qué te ayude con Blaine? Claro ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Es que eres imbécil o qué?

- Blaine no se quiere acostar conmigo y quiero saber si aún le gustas.

- Ya veo ... pero aún así no. Estoy muy bien con Puck.

- Pero ¿sois fieles el uno con el otro?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Vale. Tienes razón. Por lo menos dile a Blaine que quieres volver con él a ver que te dice.

- ¿Y qué saco yo a cambio?

- Te haré los ejercicios durante una semana.

- Vale.

Y entonces me fui a clase.

POV Blaine

Ya tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer para decirle a Kurt que le quiero. Pasó todo el día hasta que llegó la hora del Glee Club. Allí me levanté y le pedí al señor Schuester que me dejara cantar una canción para poder cantarla en los Nacionales. Rachel me miró con cara de pocos amigos porque ella quería cantar el solo pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que pretendía demostrarle a Kurt que le quiero con toda mi alma. Entonces empezó a sonar Make you feel my love y empecé a cantársela a Kurt.

**Blaine:**

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Oohh  
Hmmm

Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

Después de cantarla todos aplaudieron incluida Rachel. Entonces terminó la reunión del Glee Club y me acerqué a Kurt.

- Cariño ¿te ha gustado la canción?

- La canción ha estado bien.

- Cariño, lo que he cantado es lo que quiero hacer contigo, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero.

- Pues ... ¿por qué no quieres ... ? en fin ya sabes

- Kurt ...

- No sé Blaine. A veces pienso que sólo somos un matrimonio viejo o amigos que se besan.

- Cariño, créeme cuando te digo que quiero acostarme contigo.

- No sé Blaine, no sé.

- ¿Puedes pasarte esta noche por mi casa?

- Supongo.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. Me quedé bastante mal porque Kurt seguía enfadado conmigo. Lo que quería que entendiera Kurt es que el sexo no es todo en una relación. En cualquier caso decidí irme a mi casa para preparar mi cita con Kurt. Sin embargo antes de irme Sam se topó conmigo.

- Hola Blaine.

- ¿Qué quieres Sam? Ya sabes que no somos amigos.

- He oído que tienes problemas con Hummel. ¿Es que me echas de menos a mi?

- ¿Qué? Estás imbécil Sam. Eres lo más asqueroso que existe. No sé cómo pude fijarme en ti. Bueno, si que lo sé. Tienes músculos pero eres una mierda de persona.

- Pues Blaine ... estos musculos pueden ayudarte si quieres. Kurt no tiene que saber nada ...

- Déjame en paz Sam. Estoy enamorado de Kurt. Él es mi alma gemela y no voy a permitir que estropees mi relación con él.

- Como quieras Blainey. Me voy.

Y por suerte se fue sin más. Entonces decidí irme a mi casa. Cuando llegué allí me imaginaba que iba a estar sólo pero por desgracia mía me encontré con Cooper.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo también te quiero hermanito.

- Perdona pero es que me has sorprendido. Pensaba que iba a estar solo.

- Mmmm ¿has quedado con Kurt esta noche?

- Sí.

- Supongo que pensabas acostarte con él ¿no?

- ¿Qué? No, sólo hemos quedado. Vamos a ver Treme.

- Tranquilo hermanito que os dejo la casa para los 2 solos. Yo me meto en mi cuarto y no salgo para nada. Ni siquiera notaréis que estoy aquí.

- No hace falta pero mejor así.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de quedar con Blaine pero entonces Sam fue a mi casa para decirme cómo le había ido.

- Hummel ya he hecho lo que me dijiste.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues que me lo he tirado.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira que eres ingenuo Hummel. Mira tu chico te quiere. Básicamente me ha dicho que no sabe cómo se fijó en mi así que deja de ver lo que no es porque Blaine te quiere. Según él me ha dicho que eres su alma gemela.

- ¿Ha dicho eso?

- Sï, y ahora ya sabes. Me tienes que hacer los deberes durante una semana y si los haces mal se lo diré a Blaine.

- Vale. A diferencia de ti cuando digo algo lo cumplo.

- Ya, como cuando le dijiste a Blaine que le ponía los cuernos.

- Yo no le dije nada. Simplemente le dije que fuera a decirte que te iba a dedicar la canción. Que tu decidieras acostarte con Puck en los vestuarios fue cosa tuya.

- Bueno, me voy Hummel. Mañana a primera hora quiero los deberes hechos. Iré a tu taquilla y me los darás ¿vale?

- Sí.

Y entonces Sam se fue. Realmente me entraron unas ganas tremendas de ir a casa de Blaine. Todavía no me podía creer lo que Sam me había dicho que Blaine le había dicho. "Soy su alma gemela". Entonces me di cuenta de que realmente no necesitaba acostarme con él para que me demostrara que me quería porque para él ya soy su alma gemela. Pasaron las horas y cuando eran las 9 me fui a casa de Blaine. Entonces me abrió la puerta y nada más abrirla le besé.

- Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti Kurt. ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

- No.

- Bien. Por cierto Cooper está en mi casa aunque me ha prometido que no va a salir de su cuarto así que no nos va a molestar. ¿Nos ponemos a ver Treme mientras comemos una pizza?

- Vale.

Entonces Blaine se puso a hacer la pizza y cuando se hizo subimos al cuarto de Blaine y empezamos a cenar mientras veíamos Treme. Lo cierto es que notaba a Blaine algo aburrido pero decidí aguantar un poco. Terminamos de cenar y pusimos el plato en el lavavajillas. Después volvimos a subir a la habitación y continuamos con viendo Treme. Después de cinco minutos Blaine cogió el mando y apagó la tele.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cariño, me estoy aburriendo. Si seguimos viéndolo acabaré dormido.

- Vale ... entonces ¿qué hacemos?

- Yo había pensado en esto ...

Entonces Blaine se puso encima mío y empezó a besarme y yo le seguí el beso hasta que vi que me estaba excitando demasiado y decidí romper el beso.

- ¿Por qué paras Kurt?

- Porque si sigo me temo que no podré controlarme ...

- ¿Dé qué me suena esa frase a mi?

- Blaine ... ¿es que quieres hacerlo?

- Sólo si tu quieres Kurt.

- Sí quiero.

Y entonces continuamos besándonos y acabamos haciendo el amor por primera vez.

* * *

Nota de autor

Este fic va a tener 22 capítulos pero he estado pensando en hacer la continuación de este. Si queréis que la escriba decidmelo en la review o por mensaje privado, lo digo por hacer que acabe de una forma u otra.


	19. Tal y como y tu eres

POV Kurt

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Blaine y yo lo hicimos por primera vez. La verdad es que nos va todo perfecto. Lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo es que Blaine y yo nos jugamos esta semana si vamos a ir a Nueva York ya que tengo la entrevista con Isabelle Wright para poder entrar en la Universidad de Nueva York y estudiar diseño allí y Blaine tiene su prueba para entrar en Nyada.

Una tarde Blaine y yo estábamos preparándonos juntos la entrevista y la audición respectivamente y cuando terminamos de hacerlo nos pusimos a hablar.

- Cariño, ¿estás nervioso?

- Un poco ... bueno mucho. Dentro de 2 días tenemos las pruebas y mañana nos vamos a Nueva York. Parece que nuestros sueños se puedan hacer realidad.

- Tienes razón. Seguro que se cumplen. Cantas como los ángeles y no lo digo por la canción.

- Bueno Kurt yo no entiendo mucho de moda pero si alguien hay que entienda eres tú. Seguro que consigues hacerlo bien.

- ¿Tú crees?

. Yo creo que con lo que nos hemos preparado vamos bien. Nueva York se va enterar de quienes son los Klaine.

- ¿Los Klaine?

- Sí, he juntado nuestros nombres para poner nuestro apodo ¿te gusta?

- Me encanta.

- Es que la otra opción que tenía era Blurt y no me pega mucho.

- Pues no, no me gusta.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?

- Sabes que me encantaría pero mi padre no creo que me deje. Además ... te recuerdo que mañana vamos a dormir juntos en el hotel ...

- Hablando de eso ¿está reservada nuestra habitación?

- Sí, es la 206.

- ¿Y el mapa lo tienes, no?

- Sí, tengo 2 copias, una para ti otra para mi. Tú tranquilo que está todo controlado. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es clavar mi entrevista y tú tu audición.

- Vale ¿y los billetes de avión?

- Los tengo aquí.

Entonces se los enseñé.

- Lo siento mi amor pero es que quiero que salga todo perfecto.

- No te preocupes mi amor. Bueno cariño, me voy a casa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- Vale. ¡Hasta mañana mi amor!

Y entonces me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegué a mi casa cené y luego me puse a repasar por mi cuenta la entrevista con Isabelle. Luego me fui a la cama y antes de dormirme le mandé un mensaje a Blaine diciéndole "¡Qué se preparé Nueva York para recibir a los Klaine! Buenas noches mi amor, que duermas bien, te quiero" y al minuto Blaine me contestó diciéndome "Buenas noches mi amor, que sueñes con los ángeles aunque tu ya eres uno, te quiero". Entonces cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido enseguida.

Al día siguiente Blaine y yo cogimos el avión hacia Nueva York. El viaje la verdad es que se nos hizo corto. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto lo primero que hicimos fue coger un taxi e irnos a registrarnos en el hotel. Después nos metimos a la habitación y dejamos nuestras maletas y nos salimos a dar una vuelta. Nos fuimos a un museo de Arte Moderno y luego a Central Park. Allí nos fuimos al restaurante The Loeb Boathouse.

Después nos fuimos a dar una vuelta hasta que llegó la noche y nos fuimos a Spotlight Diner. Allí nos encontramos con Cooper.

- ¡Hey chicos!

- ¡Hola Coop!

- ¡Hola Cooper!

- Bueno ¿qué tal Nueva York? ¿Os ha gustado?

- La verdad es que me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo aquí.

- Cariño, aún tenemos hasta mañana después de comer para ver cosas.

- Ya, pero entre la entrevista y tu audición me temo que no nos va a dar tiempo a visitar mucho.

- A ver chicos, ya tendréis tiempo de visitar Nueva York cuando os acepten en la Universidad y en Nyada.

- Supongo que tu hermano tiene razón Blaine.

- Bueno ... supongo que tiene razón.

- Chicos ¿queréis cantar algo? Conozco al dueño del restaurante y seguro que nos deja cantar algo. Además esto te servirá para tu audición de mañana Blainey.

- ¡Es muy buena idea Cooper! ¿Qué canción quieres cantar?

- Cooper, ¿puedes dejarnos a Kurt y a mi solos un momento?

- Claro. Voy al baño.

Y entonces Cooper se fue hacia el baño.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? Pareces serio.

- Cariño ... tengo que confesarte algo.

- Oh, no ... sabía que te pasaba algo ¿qué pasa mi amor?

- Verás Kurt ... no tengo tan claro que quiera ir a Nyada.

Entonces soplé porque sabía lo que le estaba pasando a Blaine.

- ¿Por qué soplas Kurt?

- Porque sé lo que te pasa pero quiero oírlo por tu boca ¿qué te pasa?

- Cariño, creo que debería de echar otras solicitudes. Hay cosas que no sabes de mi. Ya sabes que se me encantan los niños.

- Ya, como también sé que quieres ser doctor ¿no?

- Kurt, no te rías. Sabes que es mi mayor secreto.

- Blaine, mi amor. Yo no te digo que no puedas ser un gran maestro o un gran doctor pero si sé algo por seguro es que eres un cantante, el mejor cantante que he oído. Sé que ahora mismo te está entrando miedo y lo sé porque siempre eres el fuerte y se nota mucho cuando tienes miedo y ¿sabes una cosa? Sé que está mal pero me encanta verte así porque eres muy vulnerable.

- Tienes razón Kurt pero ...

- Mira Blaine, yo no te puedo garantizar que la audición de mañana te vaya a salir perfecta pero sí que te puedo decir que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo porque eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

Entonces le mandé un mensaje a Cooper pidiéndole que empezará a tocar una canción.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Vas a salir ahora al escenario y vas a demostrar ante este público lo bueno que eres. Tranquilo que yo cantaré contigo mientras Cooper toca el piano.

Entonces Cooper se fue al escenario y dijo:

- Buenas noches ahora os voy a dejar con la actuación de Kurt y Blaine Anderson. Acordaros bien de Blaine porque mañana tiene una audición en Nyada y estoy más que seguro de que va a arrasar y sé convertirá en una estrella de Broadway.

Y tras eso empezó a tocar "Just the way you are de Billy Joel".

**Kurt:**  
Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Hmm, hmm, hmm

**Blaine:**  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore

**Kurt:**  
I would not leave you in times of trouble, no  
We never could have come this far, ooo

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are

**Blaine:**  
I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
Hmm, hmm, hmm

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are

**Kurt:**  
I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
Oh what will it take 'till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you  
I said I love you

**Blaine:**  
That's forever (**Kurt:** Forever)

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
And this I promise from the heart

I couldn't love you any better

I love you just the way you are

**Kurt:**  
I love you just the way  
I love you just the way

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
I love you just the way you are

Entonces todo el púbico empezó a aplaudir y los tres volvimos a la mesa.

- ¿Ves mi amor? Les has encantado.

- Tienes razón Kurt. Gracias por conocerme tan bien.

- Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti.

- Ujum. bueno chicos, me gustaría quedarme aquí más tiempo con vosotros pero me voy que mañana tengo que madrugar. ¡Mucha mierda mañana chicos!

- ¡Gracias Cooper!

- ¡Gracias hermano!

Y entonces Cooper se fue.

Al poco rato Blaine y yo decidimos salir de allí. Fuimos a pagar pero descubrimos que Cooper nos había invitado a la cena. Después Blaine y yo nos fuimos al hotel.

- Kurt ¿seguro que no quieres salir? Mira que en la cena has dicho que querías ver más cosas.

- Ya, pero es más importante tu audición para Nyada así que como novio tuyo que soy voy a asesorarte. Carmen Tibideux, la examinadora es muy escricta y no le gusta que llames demasiado la atención así que olvídate de tu camisa roja y recuérdame que te maquille mañana.

- ¿Maquillarme? ¿No te estás pasando un poco?

- Cariño, si te ven guapo más posibilidades tienes y aunque eres el chico más guapo del mundo no pasa nada por ponerte un poco de maquillaje.

- Vale pero si ...

- Pero si nada, vas a entrar si o si. No quiero que haya pensamientos negativos. No existen hasta que termine tu audición. ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Pues ahora relájate y vamos a dormir que mañana es nuestro nos jugamos nuestro futuro.

Y entonces los 2 nos pusimos el pijama e intentamos dormirnos. Yo caí rendido enseguida. Todo el día paseando había hecho que estuviera reventado pero sin embargo Blaine no podía dormirse así que empezó a hablarme y me desperté.

- Kurt ¿estás dormido?

- ¿Qué quieres Blaine?

- No puedo dormirme. Estoy muy nervioso.

- Tómate una tila o una valeriana.

- No tengo.

- Piensa en cosas relajantes.

- Kurt, aunque quiera pensar en cosas relajantes no puedo porque enseguida pienso en la audición de mañana.

- Mmmm pues espero que esto te calme un poco.

Entonces me di la vuelta y abracé a Blaine. Al abrazarle vi como Blaine estaba nervioso pero poco a poco se fue calmando y al final cayó rendido y yo también lo hice al momento.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos, nos duchamos y desayunamos y yo me fui a mi entrevista mientras Blaine se iba a su audición. Los 2 quedamos en que nos contaríamos los detalles a la hora de comer.

A las 10 llegué a la Universidad de Nueva York y allí la secretaria me guió hacia el despacho de Isabelle Wright.

- Señora Wright. Kurt Hummel ha llegado.

- Muy bien. Dígale que pase.

- Entiendo.

Y entonces entré al despacho de Isabelle.

- Buenos días señora Wright.

- Llámame Isabelle.

- Como quiera.

- Bien Kurt ... según tu solicitud eres de Ohio y vas a graduarte en este año. Muy bien. ¿Por qué quieres entrar en esta Universidad?

- Pues porque me encanta el mundo de la moda. Además vuestra universidad tiene un programa de estudio que me encanta y aún encima la Universidad es en Nueva York, la ciudad con la que siempre he soñado vivir. Sé que puede sonar un cliché pero es cierto.

- ¿No habías estado en Nueva York?

- No, ayer vine por primera vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la ciudad?

- Hay muchas cosas que visitar, tanto arte que ver. Ayer se lo estuve diciendo a mi novio mientras hacía un pequeño tour.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué estuviste visitando?

- Pues Central Park, fuimos a comer a Loebhouse y visitamos el museo de Arte moderno.

- ¡En serio! A mi también me encanta Loebhouse y el museo de Arte moderno. Dime Kurt ¿tú novio va a estudiar aquí?

- Pues ... no y menos mal que no lo hace porque aunque estoy enamorado de él no entiende mucho de moda. Él va a ... bueno de hecho ahora mismo está haciendo una audición para entrar en Nyada.

- Bueno Kurt ... sabes que el mejor alumno de 1º año tiene unas prácticas en Vogue ¿crees que estás listo para trabajar allí si lograses esa plaza?

- ¿Sinceramente? Sería como todo al principio me costaría pero al final acabaría acostumbrando.

- Bueno Kurt. Muchas gracias por venir aquí.

- Igualmente. Dígame señora Wright ... digo Isabelle ¿Cuándo sabré si he entrado?

- Pues cuando te gradúes te mandaremos un sobre tanto para si has entrado como para decirte que no.

- Muchas gracias Isabelle.

- De nada Kurt.

Y entonces me fui de allí.

POV Blaine

Mientras Kurt estaba haciendo su entrevista yo fui hacia donde se hacían las audiciones para entrar Nyada. Cuando llegué allí me encontré con varias personas más y fui testigo como la señora Tibideaux podía llegar a ser cruel con los que lo hacía mal. Por fin llego mi turno y la señora Tibideaux.

- Señor Blaine Anderson, su turno.

- Buenos días señora Tibideaux. Me llamo Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar "Angels" de Robbie Williams.

- Muy bien, señor Anderson. Veremos a ver que nos ofrece.

Entonces me acerqué al piano y empecé a tocarla y a cantarla.

**Blaine:**

I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'Cause I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Cuando terminé la actuación sabía que lo había hecho bien pero sin embargo Carmen Tibideaux no dijo nada aunque el resto de alumnos me aplaudió. Después de dejar el piano en su sitio me dirigí a Spotlight Diner para ver como le había ido a Kurt y luego yo le contaría cómo me había ido. Kurt llegó un poco más tarde que yo y allí nos contamos cómo nos había ido. Después de comer cogimos el avió para volver a Lima.

Al día siguiente fuimos al Glee y el señor schuester me preguntó cómo me había ido. Yo le dije lo que me había pasado y después de eso Kurt y yo nos pusimos a cantar "Don´t stop belivin" de Journey mientras que el resto de miembros de New Directions nos hizo los coros. La cantamos para que nadie dejara de luchar por sus sueños.

**Blaine:**  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

**Kurt:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

**Blaine:**  
A singer in a smoky room

**Kurt:**  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers  
Waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding  
Somewhere in the night

**Kurt:**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

**Kurt:**  
Some will win

**Blaine y Kurt con New Directions:**

Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers  
Waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding  
Somewhere in the night

(Don't stop believin')  
Hold on to that feelin'  
(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh)

(Don't stop believin')  
Hold on to that feelin'  
(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh)

**Blaine y Kurt con New Directions:**  
Don't stop


	20. Baile de Graduación

POV Kurt

Han pasado unas semanas desde que Blaine y yo nos fuimos a Nueva York para que Blaine hiciera su audición a Nyada y yo entrara en la Universidad de Nueva York, concretamente en la especialidad de diseño. El caso es que el baile de graduación se aproximaba y Blaine no me había pedido ir con él al baile así que aproveche que una tarde estábamos los 2 en mi casa para decírselo.

- Cariño, ¿no tienes nada de que decirme?

- No, Kurt ... ¿es que se me ha olvidado algo importante? Tu cumpleaños no es y no es que celebremos algo de nuestra relación tipo seis meses juntos o algo así.

- ¿Seguro?

- Kurt, te juro que no tengo secretos contigo.

- Mi amor, ya sé que no tienes secretos. En fin, te daré una pista ... ¿no tienes que pedirme algo?

- ¿Pedirte al ...? ¿El baile de graduación?

- ¡Bingo! Aunque podías haberlo dicho con más entusiasmo, la verdad.

- Verás Kurt, que no te sepa mal pero ... no quiero ir al baile.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- Pues ... verás ... en mi anterior instituto estaba este chico, Nick que es gay y le pidió a su amigo Thad, que también es gay que fueran al baile juntos como amigos. El caso es que cuando Nick y Thad fueron al baile antes de entrar en el instituto les pegaron una paliza ... ya sabes ... por ser gay. No quiero que nos pase eso a nosotros. Por eso había pensado en hacer un plan para tu y yo solos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues ... me gusta que tengamos un plan tu y yo a solas ...

- Pero ...

- Preferiría estar con los del Glee y contigo juntos en el baile. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Nadie nos ha pegado desde que saben que somos pareja o mejor dicho desde que todo el mundo sabe que somos gays.

- Supongo que tendré que hacerte caso ...

- Cariño ... no quiero que te enfades conmigo por esto.

- No me enfado Kurt. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y si ir al baile te hace feliz iré contigo encantado.

Después de decirme eso Blaine empezamos a ver una peli y para la hora de cenar Blaine se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente en la reunión de Glee Club Brittany, la delegada del curso estuvo hablando del baile de promoción. Antes de que Brittany se pusiera a hablar les comenté a todos que Blaine y yo pensábamos ir y Santana nos dijo que no iban a permitir ningún tipo de violencia por preferencias sexuales. Después de comentar eso Brittany empezó a hablar. Todos nos quedamos flipados cuando nos dijo que quería que la temática del baile era de los dinosaurios y que estaba prohibido ir con móvil o ponerse gomina.

Terminó la reunión del Glee Club y Blaine y yo nos íbamos a ir del instituto cuando Blaine empezó a hablarme.

- Esto ... mi amor.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo ...

- No quieres ir al baile ¿no?

- Ya sé que te prometí que iría contigo para hacerte feliz pero es que me parece tan estúpido la temática por no mencionar lo del móvil o la gomina.

- Lo sé y aunque me hubiera gustado estar con todos lo del Glee creo que aún podemos hacer tu idea.

- ¿Seguro que quieres? Porque no quiero que luego te arrepientes.

- Blaine, te quiero y quiero estar contigo. No puedo imaginar un baile de promoción mejor que estando tu y yo solos.

- Así seremos los reyes de nuestro baile.

- Tienes razón.

Entonces Rachel y Quinn se acercaron.

- ¿Qué estáis hablando de no ir al baile? - dijo Rachel.

- Mira Rachel, Blaine y yo odiamos la idea del baile de Brittany así que vamos a hacer nuestro propio baile para los 2.

- Chicos, lo importante es que lo pasemos todos juntos. Da igual cómo y si os preocupa lo de que os puedan pegar Sam y Puck no van a permitir que nada ocurra y todos los chicos de Glee os apoyan así que no tenéis que estar preocupados.

- Lo siento Quinn pero Kurt y yo ya lo hemos decidido.

- Pues ... si queréis cambiar de opinión aquí tenéis ...

Entonces Rachel les dio 2 entradas para el baile.

- Rachel, no podemos aceptarlo - dijo Kurt.

- Sí, además no vamos a ir. -dijo Blaine.

- Hacedme caso, ponte que luego queráis ir al baile, sin la entrada no podríais entrar - dijo Rachel.

- Rachel tiene razón - dijo Quinn.

Y entonces Rachel y Quinn se fueron.

- Por cierto Blaine ... ¿dónde vamos a celebrar nuestro baile?

- Pues ... en un hotel.

- ¿Un hotel?

- Sí, así tendremos intimidad para los 2 solos.

- Cariño ¿no crees que es demasiado?

- Kurt, en tu casa o en la mía es imposible tener intimidad y si lo dices por el dinero no te preocupes que yo me encargo.

- Blaine ... no puedo permitir que pagues tu todo.

- Mi amor, por ti haría lo que fuera. Tu eres mi rey y te mereces lo mejor.

- ¡Que tonto eres Blaine!

- Ya, pero soy tu tonto.

- Sí, lo eres.

Y entonces nos besamos.

POV Blaine

Pasaron los días y llegó el día del baile. Los chicos de Glee intentaron que Brittany quitara esas normas estúpidas pero Brittany no se echó atrás por lo que Kurt y yo fuimos al hotel tal y como habíamos planeado.

- Bueno Kurt ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto.

- No te lo he dicho antes pero estás guapísimo.

- Tú si que estás guapísimo. Por cierto no se lo digas a nadie pero creo que tienes muchas papeletas para ser el rey del baile.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno ... ¿ponemos algo de música y bailamos mi rey?

- Vale. Voy a poner el cd de música que he grabado.

- ¿En serio has grabado un cd?

- Sí, mira. Es nuestro cd de nuestro baile de promoción.

Entonces Kurt me enseño el cd. Era un cd en el que había una foto de Kurt y yo y ponía Prom. Entonces puse la música y empezamos a bailar un poco. Después nos pusimos a ver la tele y tras unos minutos vi que Kurt estaba algo raro. Estaba casi seguro de que quería estar en el baile pero si vamos y me tengo que quitar la gomina Kurt descubrirá mi secreto sobre mi pelo pero voy a arriesgarme porque no quiero que Kurt se pueda arrepentir.

- Cariño.

- Dime.

- Quieres ir al baile ¿no?

- ¿Qué? No, estoy muy bien aquí contigo.

- Y yo también pero te noto algo raro.

- No es eso Blaine, yo ... da igual. Estoy aquí contigo y es con quien quiero estar.

- Ya ... pero dime la verdad Kurt. Si no te hubiera dicho que no quería ir al baile ¿hubieras querido ir?

- ... pero el caso es que has dicho que no y yo tampoco quiero ir sin poder utilizar el móvil.

- Yo ... no quiero ir pero es por el móvil. Es por la gomina.

- Cariño, ya sé que echas bastante gomina pero no entiendo porque no quieres ir por eso.

- Mi amor, tú no me has visto sin gomina. Mi pelo es horrible.

- No será para tanto.

- En el anterior instituto se metían conmigo por el pelo. Por suerte Cooper compró gomina y al ponérmela ya nadie se metió conmigo.

- ¿Y aún así pretendes decirme que si quiero ir al baile?

- Yo quiero que seas feliz ... además primero vamos a intentar que Brittany no nos vea para no quitarme la gomina.

- Está bien.

Entonces nos fuimos del hotel y nos dirigimos al baile de graduación. Allí los chicos de Glee nos vieron y se alegraron de que finalmente decidiéramos asistir al baile. Por desgracia para mi Brittany se dio cuenta de que tenía gomina y me obligó a quitármela. Cuando lo hice parecía horrible, un monstruo pero a pesar de ello Kurt me abrazó y luego me besó y para mi eso fue lo importante. A Kurt no le gustaba sólo por mi físico. Luego me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mi y después nos pusimos a bailar un poco.

Más tarde llegó el momento del nombramiento de rey y reina del baile de promoción. Contra todo pronóstico fui elegido rey del baile pero luego ocurrió una de las peores cosas que podían pasar y es que Kurt fue elegido reina del baile. Entonces Kurt se fue corriendo de allí llorando y yo le seguí para intentar calmarle.

- Cariño ...

- No lo entiendo Blaine ... ¿qué les he hecho a todos para que me hagan eso?

- Ya sabes que la gente puede ser cruel sin motivo. No intentes buscar alguna excusa porque no la hay.

- Yo ... yo me lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

- Kurt ... si quieres podemos ir al hotel y olvidarnos de estos o también puedes demostrarle a toda esa gente que te importa una mierda y disfrutar con la gente que realmente te importa.

- Blaine, si voy no voy a para de llorar.

- Kurt, para eso estoy yo allí, para que te encuentres seguro y tengas un hombro sobre el que llorar. Podemos demostrarles a toda esa gente que solo importa que tu yo nos queremos y que nada ni nadie nos va a hacer que seamos distintos lo cual me recuerda a una canción ...

Entonces iba a cantar Heroes de David Bowie pero Kurt se me adelantó

**Kurt:**  
I, I wish I could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day

**Blaine:**  
I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be heroes, just for one day

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
We can be us, just for one day

**Kurt:**  
I, I can remember (**Blaine:** I remember)  
Standing by the wall (**Blaine:** By the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads (**Blaine:** Over our heads)  
And we kissed as though nothing could fall (**Blaine:** Nothing could fall)

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be heroes, just for one day  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day

- Entonces Kurt ¿salimos y bailamos nuestro primer baile?

- Está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú vas horrible así con ese pelo y estás en el baile por mi.

Entonces los 2 volvimos a la pista de baile cogidos de la mano y todo el mundo estuvo mirándonos. Cuando llegamos hacia donde estaba el director Figgins Kurt se acercó al micrófono y empezó a hablar.

- Buenas noches McKinley. Yo ... yo no sé las razones por las que habéis intentado fastidiarme esta noche pero ¿sabéis que? No lo habéis hecho ni lo vais a hacer porque mientras esté con Blaine va a ser todo perfecto así que voy a pensar simplemente que me me habéis escogido porque consideráis que la mejor pareja del McKinley somos Blaine y yo así que disfrutad del baile.

Entonces empecé a aplaudir porque me sentía muy orgulloso de él. Rápidamente los chicos del Glee también aplaudieron y luego terminaron por aplaudir el resto. Después Kurt se me acercó a mi y empezamos a bailar mientras Santana y Mercedes se pusieron a cantar "Dancing Queen".

Después del primer baile Sam se nos acercó a nosotros.

- Kurt, yo ... estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has dicho antes.

- Mira Sam, no digas tonterías. ¿No has sido tú el de la broma?

- ¿Qué? Mira Kurt para mi no tiene ningún sentido. Yo estoy con Puck y los 2 somos felices. No me hace falta joderte para ser feliz.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

. Bueno chicos, será mejor que vuelva con Puck.

Y entonces se fue. La verdad es que por un momento estuve pensando en quién podría haber intentado humillar a Kurt. Yo pensaba que había sido Sam porque yo rompí con él y supongo que quería joder a Kurt porque estoy con él ahora pero parece que no es él así que decidí olvidarme del asunto porque lo importante es que Kurt estaba bien y continuamos bailando.

El resto del baile transcurrió con normalidad. Después de acabarse del baile Kurt y yo nos íbamos a ir a nuestras cosas cuando le paré a Kurt.

- Oye mi amor.

- Dime.

- Todavía podríamos ir al hotel ... total la habitación está pagada hasta mañana al mediodía ...

- ¿Me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo Blaine Anderson?

- Un buen baile de promoción no lo sería si no pasara eso ...

- Vale, pues será mejor que vayamos ... sería una auténtica pena no estrenar esa habitación ...

Entonces los 2 nos fuimos al hotel y nos tumbamos en la cama. Cuando nos disponíamos a quitarnos la ropa me di cuenta de que realmente estaba muy cansado. Entonces miré a Kurt y el me miró a mi y sin decirnos nada supimos que no íbamos a practicar sexo aquella noche. Entonces me tumbé en la cama y Kurt me abrazó.

- Cariño.

- Dime.

- Gracias por el baile. Ha sido todo perfecto.

- ¿Incluso con mi pelo y lo de que ...?

- ¿Lo de que soy reina del baile? Puedes decirlo y sí. ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque he estado todo el rato contigo. El primer baile lo he hecho contigo y eso sólo podía ser si tu y yo éramos rey y reina del baile.

- Kurt, te quiero mucho.

- Blaine, yo también te quiero.

Entonces Kurt y yo nos besamos y luego me quedé dormido mientras Kurt se quedó abrazado a mi. Había sido sin duda alguna uno de mis mejores días salvo por lo de que Kurt había sido elegido reina.


End file.
